FIFTY SHADES (WONKYU VERSION)
by Presdir Choi II
Summary: CHAPTER 11 UPDATE / Remake dari novel Fifty Shades of Grey / WonKyu (Siwon x Kyuhyun) / Yaoi, NC / Disclaimer : Cerita asli milik EL James, saya hanya meremake dan mencut seperlunya
1. PROLOG

**Remake dari Novel milik EL James.**

 **Fifty Shades Trilogy.**

 **BL, BDSM, NC, Romance, OOC.**

 **Siwon x Kyuhyun.**

 **Disclaimer : Cerita sepenuhnya milik EL James, saya hanya meremake dengan citarasa Korea.**

 **\- Fifty Shades Trilogy -**

 **Trilogy #1 : Fifty Shades of Choi.**

Berawal dari mahasiswa jurusan sastra (Cho Kyuhyun) yang enggan mewawancarai pengusaha muda yang sukses (Choi Siwon) untuk majalah kampus. Ia menyadari bahwa Siwon _menarik, misterius dan mengintimidasi_. Yakin bahwa pertemuan mereka akan menjadi buruk, Kyuhyun mencoba untuk membuang pikiran tentang Siwon. Sampai kebetulan Siwon muncul di toko tempat Kyuhyun bekerja paruh waktu.

Kyuhyun yang polos terkejut menyadari dia menginginkan Siwon. Ketika Siwon memperingatkan Kyuhyun untuk menjaga jarak, hal itu membuatnya putus asa. Tidak dapat menahan _kemanisan, ketenangan, kecerdasan,_ dan _jiwa mandiri_ dari Kyuhyun, Siwon mengakui bahwa ia menginginkan Kyuhyun juga tetapi dengan caranya sendiri.

Terkejut namun senang dengan selera erotis Siwon, Kyuhyun jadi ragu kembali. Dibalik semua keberhasilannya _(perusahaan multinasional, kekayaan yang melimpah, keluarga adopsi yang penuh kasih sayang)_ , Siwon adalah seorang pria yang tersiksa oleh iblis dalam dirinya. Ketika dia dan Kyuhyun menuju pada hubungan fisik yang bergairah dan berani, Kyuhyun belajar lebih banyak tentang keinginan gelapnya sendiri, begitu juga Siwon.

Dapatkah hubungan mereka melampaui gairah fisik semata? Akankah Kyuhyun tunduk pada master yang suka memanjakan diri sendiri? Dan jika dia tidak tunduk, akankah dia masih mencintai apa yang dia temukan?

 _Fifty Shades of Choi adalah seri pertama yang akan dilanjutkan oleh sequelnya, Fifty Shades of Darker._

 **Trilogy #2 : Fifty Shades of Darker**

Gentar dengan selera seksual tunggal dan rahasia gelap dari pengusaha muda yang tampan dan tersiksa, Kyuhyun telah memutuskan hubungan mereka dan memulai karir baru pada sebuah perusahaan penerbitan di Jeju.

Tapi hasratnya pada Siwon masih mendominasi setiap ia terjaga, dan ketika Siwon mengusulkan suatu kesepakatan, Kyuhyun tak dapat menolak. Mereka mengobarkan kembali hasrat sensual mereka yang membara, dan Kyuhyun belajar lebih banyak tentang masa lalu yang mengerikan dari _Fifty Shades_ -nya.

Sementara Siwon bergulat dengan iblis dalam dirinya, Kyuhyun harus menghadapi rasa marah dan cemburu dari wanita yang datang sebelum dia dan ia membuat keputusan yang paling penting dalam hidupnya.

 _Dilanjutkan dengan ending dari Fifty Shades yaitu Fifty Shades Freed._

 **Trilogy #3 : Fifty Shades Freed (Ending)**

Sebulan setelah Siwon mengajukan lamaran, Siwon dan Kyuhyun melangsungkan pernikahan mereka di kediaman keluarga Choi dan menghabiskan 3 minggu bulan madu di Eropa. Bulan madu mereka bukannya tanpa pasang surut karena Mr. dan Mrs. Choi sesekali berargumen dan kemudian berbaikan lagi.

Realitas menyadarkan mereka berdua saat mereka pulang ke Seoul setelah bulan madu. Ada begitu banyak hal yang harus dilakukan. Mereka harus kembali ke rutinitas (berangkat kerja, bertemu dengan keluarga dan teman- teman, dan berbaur dengan rekan dan mitra bisnis). Mereka juga harus berurusan dengan bahaya yang sedang mengintai di belakang mereka.

Kehamilan tak terduga Kyuhyun seharusnya bisa menjadi pendingin suasana dari segala permasalahan yang harus mereka atasi, tapi ternyata malah sebaliknya. Siwon marah juga ketakutan pada saat yang sama. Tinggal Kyuhyun sendirian untuk mengurus dirinya sendiri, bertahan menghadapi kemarahan Siwon, dan berusaha memperkuat hubungan mereka.

Sebuah kejadian yang mengancam hidup Kyuhyun mendesak Siwon untuk mengambil tindakan. Dia melepaskan kemarahannya, merangkul rasa takutnya, dan menerima cinta dari istri serta orang-orang di sekitarnya sehingga membebaskan dirinya dari segala pengalaman masa lalu yang telah menghantui dan menyakitinya.

 **\- Fifty Shades Trilogy -**

 **FF ini diambil dari cerita novel yang populer dan pasti semua pernah baca. Bedanya disini bukan cerita cinta antara Christian Grey dan Anastasia Steele, melainkan Siwon Choi dan Kyuhyun Cho. FF ini juga bergenre YAOI (Boys Love) jadi** _ **mature scene**_ **banyak mengalami perubahan dibanding** _ **mature scene**_ **di novel xD**

 **Yang berminat silahkan di follow, favorite dan yang terpenting di** _ **'review'.**_ **Review readers adalah semangat terbesar untuk semua author di selurud dunia. Semakin banyak yang menantikan, semakin cepat update hehe**

 **Best Regards,**

 **Presdir Choi II.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Remake dari Novel milik EL James.**

 **Fifty Shades of Choi.**

 **Rate : T, BL, Romance, OOC.**

 **Siwon x Kyuhyun.**

 **Disclaimer : Cerita asli milik EL James, saya hanya meremake dengan citarasa Korea.**

 **\- Fifty Shades of Choi -**

 **All Kyuhyun's Pov-**

Aku menggerutu dengan frustrasi pada diri sendiri di depan cermin. Menatap rambut bersurai cokelat gelap milikku yang membingkai wajahku yang sedang kesal. Bibir mungilku yang kemerahan sedikit terpout bahkan helaian rambut cokelatku masih sedikt basah karena aku baru selesai mandi. Ah aku menatap bosan dengan selera berpakaianku yang kampungan tapi memang hanya baju ini yang aku punya, entah tak terhitung berapa banyak sweater yang aku punya di lemari. Untuk apa aku pagi-pagi sekali sudah serapih ini?

Jawabannya adalah karena Henry! Kalau bukan karena Henry sakit dan dia memilihku untuk menggantikannya, aku tidak akan melakukannya lagipula aku harus belajar untuk ujian akhirku minggu depan. Aku memutar mata dengan geram dan menatap pada pria pucat berambut cokelat dengan mata hitam yang menatap kearahku. Tatapannya begitu memelas membuat aku tidak bisa menolak.

Henry memang orang yang pandai membuat orang lain memenuhi permintaannya. Teman sekamarku itu tengah flu oleh karena itu dia tidak bisa melakukan wawancara yang sudah dia rencanakan dengan seorang millyuner yang tidak aku ketahui wajahnya. Dengan terpaksa aku menggantikannya padahal aku sendiri memiliki banyak tugas. Selain essay yang harus selesai, aku juga harus bekerja siang ini.

Tapi karena Henry, hari ini aku harus pergi ke pusat kota dimana tempat millyuner kaya itu berada. Menemui seseorang yang bahkan belum pernah aku ketahui, dari mana Henry mengetahui orang itu? Aku menggeleng kearahnya yang masih menatapku dengan wajah pucatnya. Aku dengar dia seorang pengusaha luar biasa dan penyumbang dana _utama_ Universitas kami, yang paling penting waktu pria itu sangat berharga.

Jauh lebih berharga dari waktuku? Tentu saja! Tapi dia telah menyetujui Henry untuk wawancara. Kulihat Henry meringkuk di sofa ruang tamu. "Kyu, maafkan aku. Butuh waktu sembilan bulan untuk wawancara ini. Jika tidak, butuh waktu enam bulan untuk menjadwal ulang." Dia kembali mencoba membuatku tidak kesal, aku tahu itu dan aku juga tidak ingin dia menunda kelulusan hanya karena manjadwal ulang wawancara.

"Tolonglah~" Henry memohon padaku dengan suara serak, suara orang sakit tenggorokan.

"Tentu saja aku akan pergi, Henry. Kau harus kembali tidur, istirahat yang cukup dan kau akan sembuh." Aku tersenyum manis, setidaknya itu _menurutku_.

"Tentu saja, ini daftar pertanyaan dan perekam mini-discku. Tekan saja tanda rekam disini lalu buatlah catatan, aku akan menuliskan semuanya nanti."

"Tapi aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dia." bisikku, mencoba untuk menekan rasa panikku yang meningkat.

"Daftar pertanyaannya akan membawamu terus melaju. Berangkatlah, ini adalah perjalanan panjang. Aku tidak ingin kau terlambat."

"Oke, aku akan pergi. Kembali ke tempat tidur, aku sudah membuatkanmu sup untuk dipanaskan nanti." Aku menatapnya penuh sayang, hanya untukmu Henry, aku melakukan ini.

"Aku akan tidur, semoga berhasil. Dan terima kasih Kyu~ seperti biasa, kau penyelamatku."

Aku meraih ranselku _(setelah sebelumnya memasukan kertas berisi pertanyaan dan perekam mini-disc yang diberikan Henry)_. Aku tersenyum kecut pada Henry kemudian keluar dari apartemen. Aku tidak percaya akan mengikuti permintaan Henry untuk melakukan ini, tapi aku pikir dia akan menjadi seorang wartawan yang luar biasa. Dia pandai bicara, kuat, persuasif, argumentatif dan dia adalah sahabatku tersayang. Baiklah, aku melakukan ini untukmu sayang!

 **\- Fifty Shades of Choi -**

Jalanan sepi ketika aku menuju ke _Gangnam-gu_. Henry _-ku_ yang baik untungnya meminjamiku _Mercedes Sporty_ miliknya. Oh... Mersi jelas menyenangkan untuk dikendarai, dan mil-mil berlalu cepat saat aku menginjak pegas sampai ke dasar lantai logam. Jika naik kereta api, aku harus melewati _Daemosan_ _\- Gaepodong - Guryong - Dogok - Hanti - Seolleung - Seonjeongreung_ barulai sampai di _Gangnam-gu,_ perjalanan yang melelahkan kan?

Sampai awal 1980-an _Gangnam_ dan daerah sekitarnya tetap yang paling berkembang di Seoul, tetapi perkembangan luar biasa selama 30 tahun terakhir telah menerima sebuah reputasi sebagai salah satu daerah yang paling makmur, dinamis, dan berpengaruh baik di Seoul dan Korea Selatan secara keseluruhan. Dan tujuanku adalah kantor pusat perusahaan global _Mr. Choi,_ **Choi Enterprises Holdings Inc** **.**

 **\- Fifty Shades of Choi -**

1 jam kemudian, aku sudah sampai di depan kantor Mr. Choi. Ini adalah gedung perkantoran dua puluh lantai, semua terbuat dari kaca lengkung dan baja, benar-benar gedung pencakar langit yang menakjubkan. Aku berjalan ke lobi yang besar terbuat dari batu pasir putih, kaca, dan baja yang terus terang menakutkan. Di balik meja batu pasir padat, seorang wanita muda berambut _brunette_ tersenyum ramah padaku. Dia mengenakan jaket jas hitam tajam dan kemeja putih yang belum pernah aku lihat.

"Selamat pagi, aku disini untuk bertemu dengan Mr. Choi. Aku Cho Kyuhyun menggantikan Henry Lau." Dengan memberanikan diri aku memperkenalkan diriku.

"Tunggu sebentar, Mr. Cho." Ucapnya, lengkungan alisnya sedikit ketika aku berdiri dengan rendah diri di depannya.

Aku rasa tidak ada yang salah dengan penampilanku. Dengan memakai kemeja putih panjang yang aku lapisi sweater abu-abu, dipadukan dengan celana jeans hitam dan jangan lupa ransel hitamku. Aku rasa rambutku yang memiliki poni sedikit panjang ini tidak membuatku terlihat jelek kan?

"Anda sudah ditunggu, silahkan tulis nama anda di daftar tamu, Mr. Cho. Anda bisa memakai lift terakhir disebelah kanan, tekan tombol lantai dua puluh." Dia tersenyum ramah padaku, dengan percaya diri aku menulis namaku di buku yang telah disiapkan. Aku menulis namaku menggunakan _pulpen parker_ , jelas sekali perusahaan ini hanya memakai barang _mahal_.

Dia mengulurkan kartu keamanan yang tertulis **PENGUNJUNG** di bagian depan. Aku tidak bisa mencegah seringaiku, tentunya sudah jelas bahwa aku hanya berkunjung. Memangnya untuk apa lagi? Tidak ada yang berubah, aku masih merasa gemetaran. Setelah berterima kasih, aku berjalan ke deretan lift melewati dua petugas keamanan yang cara berpakaiannya jauh lebih cerdas dariku dengan jas hitam berpotongan rapi.

Lift membawaku dengan kecepatan tinggi ke lantai dua puluh. Pintunya bergeser terbuka dan aku di lobi besar dengan semua terbuat dari kaca, baja, dan batu pasir putih. Aku dihadapkan oleh sebuah meja dari batu pasir dan seorang perempuan pirang muda berpakaian hitam dan putih yang bangkit untuk menyapaku. Oh, aku merasa seperti orang penting.

"Mr. Cho, bisakah anda menunggu disini, sebentar?" Dia menunjuk ke area duduk dari kursi kulit putih.

Dibelakang kursi kulit adalah ruang rapat berdinding kaca yang luas dengan meja kayu gelap yang sama luasnya, ada sedikitnya dua puluh kursi yang secorak di sekitarnya. Aku mengangguk sopan lalu mulai duduk. Mengeluarkan daftar pertanyaan dari tasku, dalam hati menyumpahi Henry karena tidak memberikanku biografi singkat Mr. Choi. Aku tidak tahu apapun tentang orang yang akan aku wawancarai.

Dia bisa jadi berumur sembilan puluh tahun atau tiga puluh tahun. Ketidakpastian adalah menyakitkan dan gugupku muncul kembali membuat aku gelisah. Aku belum pernah merasa nyaman dengan wawancara empat mata, lebih suka diskusi kelompok dimana aku bisa duduk secara tidak menonjol dibagian belakang ruangan.

Aku memutar mataku pada diri sendiri. Sadarlah Cho, dilihat dari bangunannya yang modern, aku kira Choi berumur empat puluhan. Dia _bugar, kecokelatan,_ dan _berambut hitam_. Ah itu hanya dugaanku saja, seperti orang-orang kaya yang pernah aku lihat di televisi. Aku melihat wanita lainnya keluar dari pintu besar di sisi kanan. Ada apa dengan semua wanita disini? Mereka cantik dan rapi, Mr. Choi pandai memilih karyawan.

Mengambil napas dalam-dalam, aku berdiri. "Mr. Cho?" Wanita itu bertanya. "Ya!" Aku menjawab serak. Wanita itu hanya tersenyum menyadari kegugupanku. "Mr. Choi, akan segera menemui anda. Apakah anda sudah ditawari minuman?" Tanya wanita itu lagi.

"Umm... Tidak!" Jawabku jujur, padahal aku sangat membutuhkan air. Wanita itu mengerutkan kening dan memandang wanita muda di meja.

"Kau mau minum teh, kopi, air atau jus?" Tanyanya kemudian.

"Segelas air putih saja." Jawabku pelan.

"Sunny, tolong ambilkan Mr. Cho segelas air!" Suaranya tegas. Sunny bergegas berdiri dan langsung menuju ke pintu di sisi lain.

"Aku minta maaf, Mr. Cho. Sunny adalah pegawai magang baru kami. Silakan duduk, Mr. Choi akan tiba dalam lima menit."

Sunny kembali dengan segelas air es. "Ini untukmu, Mr. Cho."

"Terima kasih."

Kedua wanita itu melenggang ke meja besar, tumitnya mengeluarkan suara bergema di lantai batu pasir. Mereka duduk, dan mereka berdua melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka. Pintu kantor terbuka dan seorang laki-laki tinggi, anggun dan menarik keluar. Aku jelas mengenakan pakaian yang salah, tidak seharusnya aku memakai sweater. Aku tidak pandai memilih pakaian! Pria itu berbalik dan berkata melalui pintu. "Golf, minggu ini, Choi."

Aku tidak mendengar jawaban dari orang yang di dalam tapi aku melihat pria tadi berbalik lalu melihatku. Aku jadi gugup saat dia tersenyum padaku, matanya yang gelap berkerut di sudut-sudutnya. "Selamat siang." Katanya pada Sunny dan wanita baik tadi mungkin menyapaku juga.

"Mr. Choi akan menemui anda sekarang, Mr. Cho langsung saja masuk." kata wanita yang tadi menyapaku, bukan Sunny karena aku juga tidak tahu siapa namanya.

Aku berdiri agak gemetar mencoba untuk menekan gugupku. Memakai kembali ranselku, aku meninggalkan gelas airku dan berjalan ke pintu yang setengah terbuka. Aku melirik sebentar kebelakang, kulihat jika pria bermata hitam tadi sudah tidak ada. Mungkin dia sudah masuk ke dalam lift.

"Kau tidak perlu mengetuk pintu. Langsung saja masuk." Dia tersenyum ramah, aku mendorong pintu dan tersandung ( _tersandung oleh kaki sendiri_ ). Aku terjatuh ke dalam kantor. Memalukan! Dengan posisi merangkak di ambang pintu, sepasang tangan yang lembut membantuku untuk berdiri. Aku sangat malu, sialan pada kecanggunganku. Aku harus menguatkan diri untuk melirik ke atas. What the... Dia ternyata masih muda!

"Mr. Lau?" Dia menjulurkan tangan kepadaku begitu aku berhasil berdiri tegak. "Aku Choi Siwon, kau baik-baik saja? Apakah kau ingin duduk?" Dia bertanya dengan sangat sopan.

Begitu muda dan menarik, sangat menarik. Dia tinggi, mengenakan setelan abu-abu halus, kemeja putih dan dasi hitam. Pria yang tertangkap retina mataku memiliki model rambut _short hair mohicans_ atau rambut yang terbentuk dengan kedua sisi rambut yang dipotong pendek dengan diwarnai hitam kelam. Butuh beberapa saat bagi aku untuk menemukan suaraku.

"Mm... Sebenarnya..." gumamku gugup. Dengan bingung aku menempatkan tanganku diatas tangannya lalu kami berjabat tangan. Ketika jari kami bersentuhan, aku merasakan getaran aneh yang menggembirakan. Aku menarik tanganku buru-buru, karena malu. "Mr. Lau sedang tidak sehat, jadi dia mengutusku. Aku harap kau tidak keberatan, Mr. Choi." Aku kembali memberanikan diri, Kyuhyun hari ini kau sangat berani.

"Dan kau adalah...?" Suaranya hangat, membuatku merasa tenang dan tidak terlalu gugup.

"Cho Kyuhyun, aku sedang belajar _Sastra Inggris_ dengan Henry. Hmm... Henry... Maksudku dengan Mr. Lau di Universitas Seoul."

"Aku paham." katanya singkat. Aku pikir aku sedang melihat hantu tersenyum dalam ekspresinya tapi aku tidak yakin. "Apakah kau ingin duduk?" Dia melambaikan tangannya menuju sofa kulit putih berbentuk huruf L.

Kantornya terlalu besar untuk hanya satu orang. Di depan jendela dari lantai sampai langit-langit, ada meja kayu besar modern dari kayu gelap yang bisa buat makan enam orang. Semuanya berwarna putih ( _langit-langit, lantai, dan dinding_ ) kecuali di dinding dekat pintu, dimana sebuah mosaik lukisan kecil tergantung dengan indah dan terlihat mahal.

Aku mengambil pertanyaan Henry dari tasku lalu mengatur perekam mini-disc dan menjatuhkannya dua kali pada meja besar di depanku. Aku lupa menggunakan alat ini, ah benar-benar kegugupan membuatku bodoh! Mr. Choi tidak mengatakan apa-apa, menunggu dengan sabar _-aku berharap-_. Aku menjadi semakin malu dan bingung. Ketika aku mengumpulkan keberanian untuk melihat dia, dia memperhatikanku, satu tangan santai dipangkuan dan yang lainnya menyentuh dagunya dan menjulurkan jari telunjuk yang panjang di bibirnya.

Aku pikir dia mencoba menahan senyum. "Maaf..." aku tergagap. "Aku tidak terbiasa dengan ini."

"Ambil semua waktu yang kau butuhkan, Mr. Cho." katanya.

"Apakah kau keberatan jika aku merekam jawabanmu?"

"Setelah kau melalui begitu banyak masalah untuk menyiapkan perekam, kau boleh bertanya kepadaku sekarang?"

Aku memerah lagi. Dia menggodaku? Aku berkedip padanya, tidak yakin harus berkata apa, dan aku pikir dia merasa kasihan padaku karena dia mengalah. "Tidak, aku tidak keberatan." Dia kembali bicara, hal itu membuatku mencoba untuk lebih berani menatap dan bertanya padanya.

"Apakah Mr. Lau menjelaskan untuk apa wawancara ini?" Dia bertanya padaku.

"Iya, untuk edisi kelulusan dari surat kabar mahasiswa dan aku akan ikut upacara wisuda tahun ini." Jawabku, sesuai yang Henry katakan.

"Bagus." Aku menelan saliva dengan gugup. "Aku punya beberapa pertanyaan, Mr. Choi." Aku mulai mencoba duduk dengan tegap lalu mempersiapkan catatan ( _milik Henry_ ) dan membaca pertanyaan yang pertama, selanjutnya aku kembali menatap Mr. Choi.

"Sudah kuduga." Katanya datar. Dia menertawakanku? Pipiku panas menyadari kondisi ini dan aku duduk tegak dan meluruskan bahuku berupaya untuk terlihat lebih tinggi dan lebih menakutkan. Menekan tombol start pada perekam, aku mencoba untuk terlihat profesional.

"Di usia yang masih sangat muda, anda dan perusahaan anda dapat bersaing di dunia bisnis dan meraih kesuksesan. Untuk itu apa anda memiliki cara atau kunci dari kesuksesaan anda?" Aku melirik padanya, wajahnya kembali terlihat serius.

"Bisnis adalah tentang orang, Mr. Cho dan aku sangat pandai menilai orang. Aku tahu bagaimana mereka semua, apa yang membuat mereka berkembang, apa yang menginspirasi mereka dan bagaimana untuk mendorong mereka."

Dia berhenti dan menatap padaku, "Tujuanku adalah mencapai keberhasilan bersama orang lain. Aku ingin semua yang bekerja padaku bisa membuat dirinya sendiri maju, tahu luar dalam tentang dirinya, tahu setiap detail pekerjaan dan bekerja keras. Aku bekerja keras, aku tahu sangat sulit untuk melakukan itu. Aku membuat keputusan berdasarkan logika dan fakta. Aku punya insting alami yang dapat melihat dan memelihara ide yang solid baik dan orang baik. Intinya aku banyak _mengontrol_ dan mengarahkan orang yang benar dan itulah kenapa aku sukses."

"Mungkin kau cuma beruntung." Ini tidak ada dalam daftar pertanyaan Henry tapi dia begitu arogan. Matanya menyala sesaat karena terkejut oleh ucapanku.

"Aku tidak berlangganan keberuntungan atau kesempatan, Mr. Cho. Semakin keras aku bekerja, semakin beruntung aku tampaknya. Ini benar-benar adalah tentang mendapatkan orang yang tepat dalam timmu dan mengarahkan energi mereka secara sesuai."

"Kau terdengar seperti gila kontrol." Kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutku sebelum aku bisa menghentikannya.

"Oh, aku melakukan kontrol dalam segala hal, Mr. Cho." Katanya tanpa jejak humor dalam senyumnya. Aku menatap dia, dan ia menahan tatapanku terus, tanpa ekspresi. Detak jantungku menjadi bertambah cepat, dan wajahku memerah lagi.

Mengapa ia punya efek mengerikan padaku? Penampilannya yang sangat menarik? Cara matanya menembus padaku? Cara dia membelai jari telunjuknya terhadap bibir bawahnya? Aku berharap dia akan berhenti melakukan hal itu.

"Selain itu, kekuatan besar diperoleh dengan meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa kau dilahirkan untuk mengontrol sesuatu." Ia melanjutkan, suaranya lembut.

"Apakah kau merasa bahwa kau memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa?" Aku kembali bertanya.

"Aku mempekerjakan lebih dari empat puluh ribu orang, Mr. Cho. Itu memberiku semacam tanggung jawab tertentu untuk mengontrol mereka."

Mulutku menganga. Aku terhuyung-huyung oleh kurangnya rasa kerendahan hatinya. Dia benar-benar orang yang arogan, penuh percaya diri dan dia sepertinya orang yang bossy. Sungguh aku kasihan pada semua pegawainya (yang katanya berjumlah 40 ribu orang itu) huh, untuk apa juga aku memikirkan soal itu. Fokus Cho Kyuhyun. Dia begitu sombong, aku akan mengubah taktik.

"Apakah kau memiliki hobi di luar pekerjaanmu?"

"Aku punya ketertarikan yang bermacam-macam, Mr. Cho." Dia tersenyum menyentuh bibirnya (lagi dan lagi) bibir tipis itu bisa terkena kuman karenanya. "Sangat bervariasi dan terlalu banyak hobi." Lanjutnya.

"Jika kau bekerja keras, apa yang kau lakukan untuk bersantai? Maksudku hobi apa yang paling sering kau lakukan?"

"Bersantai?" Dia tersenyum, memperlihatkan gigi putih yang sempurna. Aku berhenti bernapas, dia benar-benar indah.

"Well, untuk ' _bersantai_ ' seperti yang aku katakan, aku berlayar, aku terbang dan aku mengejar mimpi."

Dia bergeser di kursinya. "Aku seorang pria yang sangat kaya, Mr. Cho dan aku memiliki hobi mahal dan menyedot uang."

Aku melirik cepat pada daftar pertanyaan Henry, aku ingin keluar dari topik ini. Aku sungguh tidak tahan dengan kesombongan laki-laki berdimple di depanku. Benar dugaanku dia memang memiliki kulit kecoklatan _(mungkin karena suka berlibur)_ dan yang jelas dia memang _sombong!_

Aku menemukan pertanyaan bagus, "Kau berinvestasi di bidang manufaktur. Mengapa kau memilih bidang manufaktur?" Aku bertanya, pertanyaan yang cukup pintar. Hahaha Henry kau cerdas!

"Aku suka membangun sesuatu. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana sesuatu bekerja. Bagaimana cara membangun dan mendekonstruksi. Apa yang bisa aku katakan pada hal yang aku sukai?"

"Itu terdengar seperti hatimu yang bicara daripada logika dan fakta."

Mulutnya mengernyit, dan ia menatapku karena kata-kata terakhirku. "Mungkin, meskipun banyak orang mengatakan aku tidak punya hati."

"Mengapa mereka berkata begitu?"

"Karena mereka tahu aku dengan baik." Bibirnya melengkung tersenyum kecut. Itu semacam _sindiran_ mungkin!

"Apakah temanmu mengatakan kau mudah untuk dikenali?" Dan aku menyesali pertanyaan itu begitu aku mengatakannya. Ini tidak ada dalam daftar Henry.

"Aku orang yang sangat pribadi, Mr. Cho. Aku melakukan banyak cara untuk melindungi privasiku. Aku tidak sering memberikan wawancara." Nada suaranya menurun. Itu artinya dia orang yang tertutup tapi orang lain banyak yang menilainya sembarangan. Mungkin hanya itu yang aku pikirkan.

"Mengapa kau setuju untuk melakukan yang satu ini? Maksudku kau bersedia aku wawancarai."

"Karena aku seorang penyumbang dana Universitas dan untuk semua maksud dan tujuan, aku tidak bisa menolak Mr. Lau. Dia bisa mendesakmu dan dia sudah mendesak _Public Relationku_ juga, aku hanya kagum pada keuletan seperti itu."

Aku tahu bagaimana Henry dapat menjadi sedemikian ulet. Itu sebabnya aku duduk disini menggeliat tidak nyaman di bawah tatapan tajam, ketika aku harus belajar untuk ujianku.

"Kau juga berinvestasi dalam bidang pertanian. Mengapa kau tertarik untuk melakukan itu?"

"Kami tidak bisa makan uang, Mr. Cho dan ada terlalu banyak orang di dunia ini yang tidak cukup mendapat makan."

"Kedengarannya sangat _filantropi_. Apakah ini sesuatu yang kau rasa sangat kuat? Memberi makan kaum miskin dunia, apa semalam amal?"

Dia mengangkat bahu, sangat acuh. "Ini bisnis yang cerdas." bisiknya, meskipun aku pikir dia tidak jujur. Ini tidak masuk akal, memberi makan kaum miskin di dunia? Aku tidak dapat melihat manfaat keuangan pada hal ini, mungkin hanya moralitas. Aku melirik pertanyaan berikutnya, "Apakah kau memiliki filosofi? Jika ada apa aku boleh tahu apa itu?"

"Aku tidak memiliki filosofi seperti itu. Mungkin prinsip _Carnegie_ bilang, _"_ _Orang yang memperoleh kemampuan untuk mengambil kepemilikan penuh dari pikirannya sendiri dapat menguasai apa pun yang ia berhak miliki._ _"_ Aku sangat tunggal, fokus dan aku suka kontrol diri sendiri dan orang di sekitarku."

"Jadi, kau ingin memiliki banyak hal?" Itulah yang bisa aku tangkap, dia selalu ingin mendominasi orang lain entah pekerjaan ataupun hal lainnya.

"Aku hanya ingin dengan pantas memiliki mereka." Dia menjawab dengan cuek.

Benar-benar lucu, dia berkata ingin membuat semua orang di dunia tidak kelaparan dengan memberikan ( _tunawisma ataupun orang tidak mampu_ ) makan tetapi sejujurnya dia hanya ingin memiliki mereka. Aku menelan saliva, suhu di dalam ruangan meningkat atau mungkin itu hanya aku. Aku hanya ingin wawancara ini berakhir. Tentunya Henry memiliki cukup bahan sekarang? Aku melirik pertanyaan berikutnya.

"Kau diadopsi. Seberapa jauh kau berpikir bahwa hal itulah yang membuatmu menjadi seperti sekarang?" Aku menatapnya, berharap dia tidak tersinggung.

"Aku tidak pernah memikirkan soal hal itu, Mr. Cho."

Aku kembali menarik nafas, dia mungkin merasa tidak nyaman membahas sol hal itu tapi aku akan terus bertanya ( _sesuai pertanyaan Henry_ ).

"Berapa umurmu saat kau diadopsi?"

"Itu masalah pribadi, Mr. Cho." Nada suaranya tegas. Aku memerah dan tegang lagi, astaga! Ya tentu saja, jika aku tahu aku melakukan wawancara ini, aku harus melakukan beberapa penelitian dulu.

Aku bergerak dengan cepat. "Apa kau harus mengorbankan kehidupan keluarga untuk pekerjaanmu?"

"Itu bukan pertanyaan." Dia tegas.

"Maaf." Aku menggeliat, dan dia membuat aku merasa seperti seorang anak bandel. Aku coba lagi. "Apakah kau harus mengorbankan kehidupan keluarga demi pekerjaanmu?" Aku mengulang dengan lebih sopan.

"Aku punya keluarga. Aku punya seorang saudara laki-laki dan seorang saudara perempuan dan dua orang tua yang penuh kasih. Aku dan keluargaku menikmati hal yang kami jalani sekarang."

"Apakah kau _gay_ , Mr. Choi?"

Dia menarik nafas panjang, aku merasa ngeri melihatnya. Mengapa aku tidak menggunakan filter sebelum aku membacanya langsung? Bagaimana aku bisa katakan padanya bahwa aku hanya membaca pertanyaan saja? Henry! Kenapa kau menulis pertanyaan seperti ini.

" _Tidak, mungkin tidak atau... Mungkin iya._ _"_ Dia mengangkat alisnya, jadi maksudnya dia masih ragu soal _seksualitasnya_?

"Aku meminta maaf. Ini... Hmm tertulis di sini." Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah.

Dia memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi. "Itu bukan pertanyaan kau sendiri?"

Darah sepertinya berhenti mengalir ke kepalaku. "Err... tidak. Henry... Mr. Lau! Dia menyusun pertanyaan ini." Jangan sampai dia berpikir aku yang ingin mengetahui hal itu. Atau parahnya dia yang berpikir jika akulah yang _gay!_

"Apakah kau rekannya pada koran mahasiswa?" Oh sial, aku tidak ada hubungannya dengan koran mahasiswa. Ini kegiatan ekstrakurikuler Henry, bukan aku.

"Tidak. Dia teman sekamarku."

Dia menggosok dagunya dengan tenang, mata kelamnya menilaiku. "Apakah kau sukarelawan untuk melakukan wawancara ini?" Tanyanya, suaranya luar biasa tenang. Tunggu dulu, siapa yang seharusnya mewawancarai siapa? Matanya membakar ke dalam diriku dan aku terpaksa menjawab dengan sebenarnya.

"Aku dimintai tolong, dia sedang tidak sehat dan aku hanya ingin membantunya." Suaraku lemah dan penuh sesal.

"Itu menjelaskan banyak."

Ada ketukan di pintu, seorang wanita mungkin juga sekretarisnya karena aku tidak mengenalnya dan jelas dia bukan Sunny (pegawai magang tadi). Hah aku hanya hapal pada wanita kecil tadi.

"Mr. Choi, maafkan aku menyela, tetapi pertemuan anda berikutnya dua menit lagi."

"Kami belum selesai disini, Yuri. Tolong batalkan pertemuan berikutnya."

Yuri ragu-ragu melongo padanya. Yuri nampak linglung. Mr. Choi memutar kepalanya perlahan-lahan menghadapnya dan mengangkat alisnya, mukanya jadi pink cerah. Oh bagus jadi bukan hanya aku yang merasa seperti itu saat ditatap olehnya. Hampir saja aku berpikir jika aku ini _gay_ yang sedang _tertarik_ pada pria.

"Baiklah, Mr. Choi." Yuri bergumam, lalu keluar. Dia mengerutkan kening dan ternyata perhatian kembali padaku.

"Sampai dimana kita tadi, Mr. Cho?"

"Tolong jangan biarkan aku menahanmu dari apapun." Ucapku merasa tidak enak. Sungguh rasanya aku sudah mengganggu waktu _berharganya!_

"Aku ingin tahu tentangmu. Aku pikir itu cukup adil." Mata kelamnya turun dengan rasa ingin tahu. Dia menempatkan siku di lengan kursi dan menaruh jari-jarinya di depan mulutnya. Aku menelan saliva. "Tidak ada hal menarik dariku." Kataku, memerah lagi.

"Apa rencanamu setelah kau lulus?" Oh sekarang situasi sepertinya terbalik. Aku mengangkat bahu, terkejut oleh minatnya. Aku datang ke Seoul bersama Henry, mencari tempat, mencari pekerjaan. Aku belum benar-benar berpikir, apa yang aku ingin lakukan selanjutnya.

"Aku belum membuat rencana, Mr. Choi. Aku hanya perlu menyelesaikan ujian akhirku."

"Kami menjalankan program magang yang sangat baik di sini." katanya pelan. Aku mengangkat alis dengan heran. Apakah dia menawariku pekerjaan?

"Oh, aku akan mengingatnya." bisikku, benar-benar bingung. "Meskipun aku tidak yakin aku akan cocok di sini." Lanjutku.

"Mengapa kau berkata demikian?" Dia memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi, tertarik, sedikit senyum bermain di bibirnya.

"Aku hanya takut, aku tidak cocok bekerja di perusahaan semegah ini."

"Benarkah?" bisiknya. Tatapannya sangat ketat, semua humor hilang, dan otot aneh jauh di dalam perutku mengencang secara tiba-tiba. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku jauh dari pengawasan dan membabi buta menatap ke bawah pada jariku yang tersimpul. Apa yang terjadi? Aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku membungkuk untuk mengambil perekam.

"Apakah kau ingin aku mengantarmu untuk melihat-lihat?" Tanyanya.

"Aku yakin kau sedang sibuk, Mr. Choi. Aku harus melakukan perjalanan panjang untuk pulang."

"Kau mengemudi sendiri?" Terdengar Dia terkejut, cemas bahkan. Dia melirik ke luar jendela. Ini mulai hujan. "Nah, kau sebaiknya menyetir hati-hati." Nada suaranya adalah tegas, berwibawa. Mengapa ia harus peduli?

"Apakah kau sudah dapat segala yang kau butuhkan?" Ia menambahkan.

"Iya, Mr. Choi." jawabku, memasukan perekam ke dalam tasku. "Terima kasih untuk wawancaranya, Mr. Choi."

"Kesenangan dapat bertemu denganmu." Katanya, sopan seperti biasa.

Saat aku bangkit, dia berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Sampai bertemu lagi, Mr. Cho." Itu terdengar seperti tantangan atau ancaman? Aku tidak yakin yang mana. Aku menjabat tangannya sekali lagi, heran bahwa rasa aneh diantara kami masih ada.

"Sampai jumpa." Aku membungkuk padanya. Dia bergerak dengan atletis ke pintu, ia membukanya lebar-lebar. "Hanya memastikan kau telah melalui pintu dengan selamat, Mr. Cho." Dia memberikan senyum kecil.

Jelas, dia mengacu pada kejadian sebelumnya yang kurang elegan ke kantornya. Aku memerah lagi, entah sudah berapa kali wajahku memerah hari ini. "Anda sangat perhatian, Mr. Choi." tukasku dan senyumnya melebar.

Aku mulai berjalan ke ruang depan. Aku heran ketika ia mengikuti aku keluar. Yuri dan Sunny, mereka berdua mengikuti langkahku, sama-sama terkejut. Kami (berempat) berjalan sampai di depan lift. Mr. Choi meletakkan tangannya sejenak di bahuku, aku terkesiap oleh kontak itu. Jika dia melihat reaksiku, aku akan sangat malu!

Ternyata tangannya hanya menyentuh bahuku saat jari telunjuknya yang panjang menekan tombol lift dan kami berdiri menunggu. Aku merasa canggung dan dengan tenang terhipnotis olehnya. Pintu terbuka, aku bergegas dengan putus asa berusaha melarikan diri. Aku benar-benar harus keluar dari sini, dengan cepat aku masuk kedalam lift. Ketika aku berbalik untuk melihat dia, dia bersandar di ambang pintu samping lift dengan satu tangan di dinding. Dia benar-benar sangat tampan.

"Kyuhyun..." katanya sebagai salam perpisahan.

"Siwon..." Balasku. Dan untungnya, pintu menutup.

Mr. Choi kau membuatku bingung sekaligus grogi hari ini. Kau terlalu banyak membangkitkan sisi lain dari dalam diriku. Aku banyak merasakan hal yang sebelumnya tidak pernah aku rasakan. Tidak peduli jika kau arogan, sombong bahkan egois... Kau tetap orang yang mempesona dan juga sopan. Astaga Cho Kyuhyun apa yang kau pikirkan! Tugasmu sudah selesai dan aku tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi.

 **\- Fifty Shades of Choi -**

 **TBC.**

 **Thanks for reading, favorite, follow and review!**

 **Time to Q & A!**

 **Q : Kenapa tidak GS agar feelnya lebih terasa?**

 **A : Aku hanya ingin mencoba menulis versi BL, walaupun banyak yang bilang saya spesialis GS, ga tau kenapa pada bilang gitu.**

 **Q : Ini bakal dibuat 3 cerita (one shot) atau Chaptered?**

 **A : Sejujurnya ini bakal panjang karena satu cerita berisi 20 Chapteran. Dimulai dari Fifty Shades of Choi, Fifty Shades Darker sampai Fifty Shades Freed. Maybe bakal ada 60 Chapteran. Apa kalian siap membacanya?**

 **Q : Apa seterusnya ini akan BL?**

 **A : Iya dong, masa awalnya BL terus tiba-tiba jadi GS kan disini tidak ada berubahan gender secara mendadak hehe**

 **Q : Kasih link di fb atau twitter karena jarang buka FFN.**

 **A : Sekarang bisa komen tanpa punya akun kan jadi lebih mudah dan aku pasti share link-nya di fb dan twitter, yang pen-name aku kenal pasti di tag di fb.**

 **Maaf karena FF ini tidak sesuai harapan kalian, dari segi** _ **kata yang aku ubah, tempat dan lokasi sampai percakapannya**_ **. Biasalah hasil translate itu suka rada bikin pusing.**

 **Pasti pada nunggu** _ **NC**_ **kan? Awal-awalnya aku baca sih emang ngebosenin sih ga tahu kenapa tanya EL James aja hehehe Terus baca dan berikan review ya, yah yang mau aja sih ga maksa xD God bless you...**

 **Best Regards,**

 **Presdir Choi II.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Remake dari Novel milik EL James.**

 **Fifty Shades of Choi.**

 **Rate : T, BL, Romance, OOC.**

 **Siwon x Kyuhyun.**

 **Disclaimer : Cerita asli milik EL James, saya hanya meremake dengan citarasa Korea.**

 **\- Fifty Shades of Choi -**

 **Kyuhyun's Pov-**

Aku berlari ke pintu keluar, keluar melalui pintu kaca yang lebar dan mewah. Menghirup udara luar yang segar dan lembab, membuatku dapat bernafas dengan benar ( _setelah sebelumnya nafasku terasa tercekat setiap kali berpandangan dengan Mr. Choi_ ). Memejamkan mata dan menarik nafas yang dalam, aku mencoba untuk menenangkan diriku. Untuk pertama kali aku merasa seperti ini karena tidak ada orang yang bisa mempengaruhiku seperti Choi Siwon.

Aku tidak dapat memahami alasannya. Apakah penampilannya? Kesopanannya? Kekayaan? Kekuasaan? Aku sungguh tidak mengerti. Bersandar di salah satu pilar baja bangunan, aku mencoba untuk tenang dan mengumpulkan pikiranku. Aku menggelengkan kepala, menatap kembali gedung di depanku. Aku rasa kakiku sudah mulai bisa menopang tubuhku lagi. Aku mulai bisa berjalan dengan benar, untuk itu dengan cepat aku masuk ke dalam mobil dan meninggalkan kantor.

Fokus menyetir, namun saat getaran itu tanpa sengaja mengalir di bagian tulang belakangku, aku mulai bergidik geli. Dia mungkin arogan, tapi itu hal wajar mengingat dia bisa sukses di usia muda. Siapa kau sebenarnya Choi Siwon? Aku kembali kesal pada Henry, kenapa dia tidak memberiku sedikit saja biografinya. Bertanya soal _adopsi_ dan bertanya apakah dia _gay_? Aku merasa bodoh karenanya, seharusnya aku menyaring dulu pertanyaanku.

 **\- Fifty Shades of Choi -**

"Kyuhyun! Kau kembali." Henry duduk di ruang tamu, dikelilingi oleh buku. Dia sedang belajar meskipun dia masih memakai piyama tidurnya. Aku berjalan mendekatinya, dia meraihku dan memelukku keras. "Aku sangat khawatir, untunglah kau sudah kembali."

"Iya, untunglah wawancara berjalan lancar dan tidak terlalu memakan waktu." Aku tersenyum lalu mengeluarkan perekam dari dalam tasku.

"Kyuhyun, terima kasih banyak. Aku sangat berhutang budi padamu. Oh ya, bagaimana dia? Apa dia seperti yang kita bayangkan. Maksudku kau kan tahu jika pria dari kalangan kaya itu berbeda."

Aku berjuang untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Jawaban yang seharusnya mudah, entah kenapa aku belum berhasil menemukan jawabannya. "Aku senang semuanya berhasil dengan baik. Aku berharap tidak bertemu dengannya lagi karena dia cukup menakutkan." Jawabku, Henry menatapku tidak percaya.

Dengan cepat aku berbicara, "Dia tipe orang yang serius, sopan, tenang dan muda. Kira-kira dia seperti itu." Tambahku, Henry menatap polos padaku membuat aku mengerutkan kening padanya.

"Kenapa kau diam saja, jelas sekali aku dbuat kebingungan saat bersamanya. Kenapa kau tidak memberikanku biografinya, setidaknya aku tidak akan terlihat bodoh di depannya."

Henry menutup mulut dengan tangannya. "Aigo! Maafkan aku, aku benar-benar lupa. Maafkan aku Kyuhyun."

"Lupakan soal itu, semuanya sudah terlambat Henry. Tapi yang kulihat darinya, dia itu cukup sopan walaupun sedikit kaku. Cara berbicaranya tidak seperti orang yang berumur dua puluhan, apa dia tua sebelum waktunya? Memangnya dia berumur berapa?"

"Dua puluh tujuh tahun. Aigo maafkan aku lagi, seharusnya aku menjelaskan padamu tapi aku sangat panik waktu itu. Berikan mini-disc ku, aku akan menyalin wawancaranya sekarang."

"Kau tampak lebih baik. Apa kau makan supmu? " Aku bertanya, aku ingin mengganti topik pembicaraan sambil memberikan perekam padanya.

"Tentu saja, itu lezat seperti biasa. Aku merasa jauh lebih baik." Dia tersenyum padaku lalu membuka laptopnya. Melihat dia yang mulai bekerja, aku memeriksa jam di tangan kiriku. "Astaga, aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku harus pergi bekerja, Henry." Dengan cepat aku mengganti pakaianku, melepas kemeja dan sweaterku lalu menggantinya dengan kaos dan coat hitam.

"Apa kau yakin? Aku takut kau kelelahan." Henry khawatir, aku menangkup kedua pipinya. "Henry sayang, aku akan baik-baik saja. Sampai jumpa!" Pamitku lalu keluar.

"Hati-hati sayang!" Teriak Henry, aku hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

 **\- Fifty Shades of Choi -**

Aku bekerja di salah satu toko di sekitar _Rodeo Street_ yang berlokasi di Apgujeong-dong, Gangnam-gu, Seoul. Bekerja paruh waktu di toko yang cukup terkenal dan banyak dikunjungi oleh warga lokal maupun turis. Dulu kawasan ini identik dengan pusat perbelanjaan warga kelas atas. Tapi kini, _Rodeo Street_ menjelma menjadi tempat yang dikunjungi oleh siapapun yang ingin menuntaskan hasrat berbelanja.

"Kyuhyun, aku kira kau tidak akan masuk kerja." Mrs Lee, pemilik toko berkata padaku. Dia sepertinya baru kembali dari pertemuan antar wanita paruh baya disekitar rumahnya.

"Iya Ahjumma, untunglah wawancaraku berjalan lebih cepat dari perkiraan."

"Aku benar-benar senang melihatmu. Karena kau sudah disini, bantu aku memeriksa barang. Kebetulan tadi pagi Hongki sudah mengantar barang."

"Ne, Ahjumma."

 **\- Fifty Shades of Choi -**

 **09.00 PM**

Pukul 9 malam, aku baru pulang ke apartemen. Aku benar-benar merasa lelah, lelah menyetir jarak jauh, wawancara yang melelahkan, dan bekerja. Aku merosot diatas sofa, memikirkan essayku yang harus diselesaikan dan segala sesuatu yang harusnya aku pelajari tapi tidak kulakukan.

"Aku tidak percaya kau tidak menerima tawarannya untuk melihat-lihat kantornya. Dia jelas ingin menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu denganmu." Henry memandangku sekilas, jelas dia sudah mendengar semua isi dari rekamanku.

Aku memerah dengan detak jantung yang tiba-tiba meningkat. Tentu apa yang Henry katakan itu tidak benar, aku tahu siapa si _gila kontrol_ itu. Dia hanya ingin menunjukkan jika dialah yang berkuasa di kantornya. Aku sadar aku menggigit bibirku dan aku berharap Henry tidak memperhatikan. Tapi dia tampaknya tenggelam dalam transkripsinya.

"Henry, apa kau sudah selesai?" Aku kembali mengalihkan topik.

"Hampir selesai, Kyuhyun ini benar-benar artikel luar biasa tapi sayang kita tidak memiliki fotonya. Apa dia pria yang sangat tampan?"

Sial, kenapa dia bertanya soal si gila kontrol itu lagi. Kau sudah membuatku kembali memerah Henry sayang! "Aku rasa begitu." Aku berusaha keras untuk terdengar tidak tertarik.

"Ayolah Kyuhyun, kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik. Aku rasa jika dia memberikan hal yang lebih dari sekedar _tawaran,_ itu lebih baik."

"Sudahlah Henry, jangan memaksaku. Apa kau ingin aku pergi kesana lalu memfotonya?"

"Ayolah, dia bahkan menawarkan pekerjaan padamu. Kau benar-benar melakukannya dengan sangat baik."

"Jadi apa sebenarnya pendapatmu tentang dia?" Henry kembali bertanya dan memaksa!

"Seperti yang aku katakan, dia sopan, formal, angkuh dan mungkin tampan. Tapi aku bisa memahami daya tariknya."

"Apa kau terpesona olehnya? Wow, itu pertama kali." Dia mendengus.

Aku memutar mata mendengarnya, "Henry, kenapa kau ingin tahu soal seksualitasnya? Bahkan kau bertanya apa dia _gay_ atau bukan? Itu pertanyaan yang sangat memalukan."

"Aku hanya penasaran saja, setiap kali dia ada di acara dia tidak pernah membawa teman kencan."

"Tapi itu sangat memalukan, untunglah aku tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi." Aku tersenyum yakin, tentu saja yakin karena dunia kami berbeda. Dia berada di atas sementara aku hanya orang bisa.

"Kau berlebihan, itu tidak terlalu buruk. Seorang wartawan biasa bertanya seperti itu. Mungkin juga dia tertarik padamu setelah kau bertanya seperti itu." Henry memberikan senyumannya, membuat aku tidak bisa menelan salivaku dengan benar.

"Henry, apa yang akan kita lakukan malam ini?" Tanyaku mengalihkan pembicaraan kami soal si gila kontrol itu.

Akhirnya Henry dan aku memperdebatkan apa yang harus dilakukan malam ini bersama. Terlepas dari rutinitas kuliah, pekerjaan dan koran mahasiswa . Bel tiba-tiba berbunyi, dengan cepat aku berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya. Aku tersenyum melihat Changmin berdiri di depanku, teman baikku itu memegang sebotol sampanye.

"Changmin! Senang melihatmu." Kami berpelukan singkat lalu aku mengajaknya masuk.

Changmin dan aku bertemu saat aku pindah ke Seoul tiga tahun yang lalu. Dia memiliki sifat yang lucu dan juga pintar bermain game, itulah kenapa kami bisa akrab. Semuanya seperti takdir karena ayahku (Hankyung) dan ayah Changmin berteman sejak mereka menjalami wajib militer. Changmin juga seorang fotografer yang hebat, aku berharap dia bisa sukses di masa depan.

Kami berteman baik, tapi aku tahu jauh di dalam hatinya dia ingin lebih. Tapi aku tidak pernah menganggapnya lebih dari teman karena dia sudah seperti saudaraku sendiri. Kadang aku bingung karena sebagai seorang pria yang sudah besar, tentu saja besar karena usiaku sudah lebih dari 22 tahun tapi rasanya aku belum pernah merasakan perasaan yang sering dibicarakan oleh orang lain.

 _Jatuh Cinta!_

Kata itu yang tidak pernah aku rasakan selama 22 tahun aku hidup di dunia. Tapi beberapa waktu yang lalu, suara yang tidak diinginkan berbisik di alam bawah sadarku. TIDAK! aku membuang pikiran itu segera. Untuk mengalihkan pikiranku, aku mengamati Changmin yang tengah membuka botol sampanye.

"Bersulang!" Changmin mengangkat gelasnya, aku dan Henry melakukan hal yang sama lalu kami minum bersama-sama sampai tengah malam.

 **\- Fifty Shades of Choi -**

Minggu cerah, hari yang bagus untuk berlibur tapi sayang aku harus bekerja. Toko akan sangat ramai di akhir pekan, aku berjalan kesana-kemari seperti setrika untuk melayani pelanggan. Inilah hidupku yang menyedihkan, di hari libur saja aku masih harus bekerja. Bekerja untuk tetap bisa hidup karena aku hanya hidup sendiri. Ibuku tinggal di luar kota bersama suami barunya, ayahku juga tidak tinggal di Seoul. Setelah mereka berpisah, mereka berdua bahkan meninggalkanku.

Tapi untunglah masih ada waktu untuk makan siang. Mrs. Lee memintaku untuk memeriksa beberapa pesanan sambil duduk di belakang meja kasir dan diam-diam memakan bekal makan siangku. Aku mulai asyik memeriksa beberapa pesanan dengan mata yang berpindah-pindah dari buku ke layar komputer. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku menoleh ke arah pintu, aku terperajat karena kembali terperangkap pada tatapan mata hitam itu.

Sosok itu tersenyum lalu masuk begitu saja kedalam toko dan berdiri di depan meja konter. "Mr. Cho, senang bisa melihatmu lagi." Suara berat itu, tatapan tajam itu kembali menggoyahkan pikiranku.

Ya Tuhan! Apa yang dia lakukan disini dengan penampilan yang lain dari biasanya. Kaos _V neck_ tipis yang terlihat mencetak tubuh kekarnya, celana pendek yang memperlihatkan kaki berotot dan berbulunya, senyumannya yang selalu membuatnya terlihat tampan. Astaga! Cho Kyuhyun berhenti mengagumi laki-laki.

"Mr. Choi..." bisikku, karena hanya itu yang bisa aku keluarkan.

"Kebetulan sekali aku ada pekerjaan disekitar sini, bukankah ini kebetulan yang menyenangkan?" Katanya menjelaskan. "Aku juga memerlukan beberapa barang, untunglah aku menemukan toko ini."

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Mr. Cho." Ucapnya lagi dengan suara berat yang terdengar ramah. Aku menggelengkan kepala untuk mengumpulkan akalku. Hatiku berdebar panik, dan untuk beberapa alasan aku merona merah di bawah tatapan mata hitamnya.

"Kyuhyun, namaku Cho Kyuhyun." gumamku. "Apa yang bisa aku bantu, Mr. Choi?" Tanyaku kemudian setelah fungsi lidahku sudah berjalan seperti biasa. Untunglah aku bisa menguasai diriku dengan cepat.

"Bisa kau memberiku beberapa pakaian? Aku tidak memperhitungkan pekerjaanku dengan baik jadi aku membutuhkan pakaian."

Aku langsung mengerti saat melihat penampilannya. Pria yang perfeksionis sepertinya tidak mungkin dengan sengaja memakai pakaian santai seperti itu. Aku menduga dia memiliki pertemuan penting di sekitar sini dan mungkin sekalian berlibur seperti hobinya itu.

"Kami memiliki banyak sekali model pakaian, pakaian seperti apa yang anda butuhkan Mr. Choi? Aku bisa menunjukan semuanya." Aku hanya mencoba terlihat sebagai pegawai profesional, walaupun dadaku rasanya ingin meledak.

"Silahkan, kau tunjukan semuanya Mr. Cho." Aku mencoba untuk tak acuh saat aku keluar dari belakang meja, tapi aku benar-benar sedang berkonsentrasi dengan keras untuk tidak jatuh oleh kakiku sendiri seperti waktu itu.

"Silahkan." bisiknya, menunjuk dengan jari panjangnya, tangan indah terawat. Jantungku hampir meledak karenanya, aku menuju ke salah satu lorong ke bagian pakaian pria walaupun aku masih bertanya-tanya soal kedatangannya. Orang penting itu berada di tempatku, tidak bisa dipercaya!

"Model seperti apa yang anda butuhkan Mr. Choi? Aku cukup terkejut kau datang ke tokoku yang kecil ini." Astaga apa yang baru aku katakan barusan, apa aku terlalu percaya diri mengatakan dia ke tokoku untuk melihatku? Cho Kyuhyun bodoh!

Dia terlihat tersenyum, "Aku disini untuk bisnis. Kebetulan aku tidak membawa pakaian hangat." Kenapa aku harus merasa kecewa dengan jawabannya? Tentu saja dia itu seorang pengusaha dan aku tidak berhak bertanya kenapa dia datang ke tokoku. Dia pembeli dan artinya dia raja!

"Maafkan aku, tidak seharusnya aku bertanya seperti itu." Aku menggaruk tengkukku dan menunduk malu.

Dia hanya tersenyum lalu mulai menatap pada berbagai macam pakaian yang tertapa rapi di depannya. Aku jadi penasaran jenis pakaian apa yang dia butuhkan. Memang tidak masuk akal seorang milyuner itu membeli pakaian di tokoku. Aku memperhatikan saat jari-jarinya menelusuri berbagai macam mantel.

"Sepertinya ini bagus." Katanya menyentuh mantel brand _Burberry_.

Astaga dia tahu saja merek terkenal walaupun itu hanya barang second. Apa aku sudah bilang jika tokoku ini menjual barang-barang second dari seluruh dunia. Iya, semua toko di kawasan ini menjual fashion item khas Korea mulai yang murah hingga mahal. Kalian juga bisa berbelanja barang _secondhand_ yang langsung diimpor dari beberapa kota pusat mode dunia seperti Italia.

"Tuan, apa anda tahu jika semua barang yang dijual disini..."

"Barang second dan imitasi?" Aku membeku melihat tatapannya, dia tahu dan aku menjadi malu karenanya. Aku menunduk malu, memang terkadang aku malu mengakui diriku menjual barang-barang bekas, tapi kenapa aku yang malu? Seharusnya dia yang malu, dia orang kaya tapi membeli barang second!

"Apa kau sudah lama bekerja disini?" Suaranya rendah dan dia menatapku. Mata hitamnya berkonsentrasi keras. Aku tersipu lebih merah lagi. Kenapa dia punya pengaruh seperti ini padaku?

"Tiga tahun." Jawabku. Untuk mengalihkan pikiran, aku meraih mantel lainnya yang aku rasa lebih cocok untuknya.

"Sepertinya ini lebih cocok untukmu, warna abu-abu terlihat pas untukmu." Sial aku mengatakan kata-kata yang tidak sopan lagi.

Dia mengambil mantel dari tanganku, tangan kita bersentuhan sangat singkat dan listrik itu ada lagi. Aku terkesiap tanpa sengaja saat aku merasakannya. "Apa ada lagi?" Tanyaku, suaraku serak dan terengah.

"Tidak, aku hanya butuh untuk menghangatkan tubuhku." Suaranya meniru suaraku, serak. Kami lalu berjalan menuju meja kasir.

"Apa kesukaanmu, Kyuhyun?" Tanyanya saat aku sedang membungkus mantel yang dibelinya.

Suaranya lembut dan senyum rahasianya sudah kembali. Aku menatapnya tidak bisa mengekspresikan diri sendiri. "Membaca buku." Jawabku pelan.

"Jenis buku apa?" Dia memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi. Mengapa dia begitu tertarik?

"Semua jenis buku tapi aku suka dengan cerita fiksi." Aku hanya mencoba terlihat santai walaupun tanganku bergetar saat memasukan mantelnya ke dalam kantong. Dia menggosok dagunya dengan jari telunjuk dan ibu jari yang panjang saat ia merenungkan jawabanku. Mungkin dia sangat bosan dan mencoba untuk menyembunyikannya.

"Ada hal lain yang kau butuhkan?" Aku harus keluar dari subjek ini sebelum aku meledak!

"Aku tidak tahu. Apa ada yang ingin kau rekomendasikan?"

"Pakaian kerja terusan, mungkin." jawabku ragu, dan aku tahu aku tidak menyaring lagi apa yang keluar dari mulutku. Kenapa juga dia harus membeli pakaian kerja disini? Di tempat yang menjual barang second dan dia pasti punya banyak pakaian mahal. Aku terlalu bodoh memang!

"Sepertinya tidak perlu, aku hanya butuh pakaian hangat selama menginap disini."

"Apa kau memiliki pekerjaan disini?" Aku bertanya dengan lancang.

"Iya, hanya melihat tempat untuk proyek baru tapi aku tidak bisa kembali malam ini. Mungkin menginap semalam disini."

Aku mengangguk mengerti, "Apa kau butuh pakaian tidur?"

Dia mengabaikan pertanyaanku. "Bagaimana artikel itu?" Dia akhirnya mengalihkan pembicaraan atau dia ingin mengetahui soal artikel yang memuat dirinya, tentu saja itu artikel penting.

"Aku tidak menulis, Henry yang melakukannya. Maksudku Mr. Lau, teman sekamarku. Henry sangat senang melakukan itu. Dia adalah editor majalah dan dia sangat terpukul karena tidak bisa melakukan wawancara secara pribadi."

Dia mendengarkanku dengan serius, aku benar-benar hampir kehabisan nafas karenanya. Dengan cepat aku menggunakan ini untuk membicarakan soal foto, yah pada akhirnya aku bicara soal foto itu. Ide yang pernah Henry katakan padaku.

"Satu-satunya kekhawatirannya adalah bahwa dia tidak memiliki foto aslimu."

Choi mengangkat alis, "Foto macam apa yang dia mau? Aku masih disekitar sini sampai besok."

"Apa kau bersedia untuk melakukan pemotretan?" Suaraku melengking lagi. Henry akan sangat senang jika aku bisa melakukan ini dan aku bisa melihatnya lagi.

Bibirnya terbuka, seperti dia mengambil napas tajam dan dia berkedip. Untuk sepersekian detik, ia tampak hilang pegangan entah bagaimana dan bumi sedikit bergeser pada porosnya, lempeng tektonik bergeser ke posisi baru. Oh... Choi Siwon kehilangan pegangan.

"Kabari aku tentang acara besok." Merogoh kedalam saku, ia mengeluarkan dompetnya. "Kartu namaku, disana ada nomor ponselku. Kau harus menelepon sebelum pukul sepuluh pagi."

"Oke." Aku tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Kyuhyun!"

Donghae Hyung masuk ke dalam toko. Dia saudara bungsu Mr. Lee. Aku dengar dia pulang dari Mokpo, tapi aku tidak menyangka akan menemuinya hari ini.

"Emm, maaf sebentar, Mr. Choi." Choi mengerutkan kening karena aku berpaling darinya. Donghae Hyung selalu menjadi teman, dia baik dan memperlakukanku layaknya adik. Aku mendekati Donghae Hyung walaupun aku tahu Mr. Choi itu tidak mengalihkan matanya dariku.

Donghae Hyung langsung memeluk, hal itu membuatku terkejut, "Kyuhyun, aku sangat senang bertemu denganmu!" katanya masih memelukku.

"Donghae Hyung, apa kabar? Apa kau pulang untuk berlibur?"

Dia melepaskan pelukannya, "Kau tampak sehat Kyu." Dia menyeringai saat ia memeriksaku dari dekat. Lalu ia melepaskanku, tapi tetap menaruh lengannya dengan posesif di bahuku. Aku senang melihat Donghae Hyung, tapi dia selalu berlebihan akrabnya.

Ketika aku melirik Choi Siwon, dia mengawasi kami seperti elang, mata hitamnya menyipit dan spekulatif, mulutnya membuat garis ekspresi keras. Dia berubah dari pelanggan penuh perhatian menjadi orang lain ( _seseorang yang dingin dan tidak dikenal_ ).

"Hyung, aku sedang melayani pelanggan. Sebaiknya kau berkenalan dengannya." Kataku, berusaha meredakan permusuhan yang aku lihat di mata Choi. Aku memegang tangan Donghae Hyung dan membawanya mendekati Mr. Choi. Donghae Hyung menatapnya masam dan Choi menatapnya dingin. Aku jadi gugup jika begini.

"Ehm, Donghae Hyung, ini adalah Choi Siwon. Mr. Choi, ini adalah Lee Donghae, adik pemilik Toko." Dan untuk beberapa alasan tidak rasional, aku merasa aku harus menjelaskan lebih banyak.

"Aku sudah kenal Donghae Hyung sejak aku bekerja disini, meskipun kita tidak sering bertemu." Aku menambahkan supaya tidak ada salah paham, memangnya siapa yang akan salah paham?

"Choi Siwon." Siwon mengulurkan tangannya, wajahnya tidak terbaca dan ekspresi itu... Aku sendiri bingung menjelaskannya.

"Lee Donghae." Donghae Hyung membalas jabatan tangannya. "Tunggu dulu, apa kau Choi Siwon dari Choi Enterprises Holdings?" Donghae Hyung dari bermuka masam jadi terpesona dalam waktu kurang dari satu detik. Choi hanya memberinya senyum sopan.

"Wow~ Apa ada yang bisa aku bantu? Apa kau butuh hal lainnya?" Tawar Donghae Hyung dengan begitu ramah.

"Kyuhyun sudah mencarikan semuanya, Mr. Lee. Dia sangat penuh perhatian." Ekspresinya tanpa emosi, Tapi kata-katanya... ini seperti dia mengatakan sesuatu yang lain. Ini membingungkan.

"Bagus." Jawab Donghae Hyung. "Sampai nanti, Kyuhyun. Aku akan pergi menemui Hyungku." Pamit Donghae Hyung menepuk pelan lenganku dan kembali berjabatan dengan Mr. Choi.

"Iya, sampai jumpa Hyung." Aku menatapnya saat dia keluar dari toko lalu aku kembali fokus pada Choi. "Apa ada yang kau butuhkan lagi?"

"Tidak, sudah cukup." Nada bicaranya dingin. Apa aku sudah menyinggung perasaannya? Mengambil napas dalam-dalam aku menyerahkan belanjaannya, "Harga untuk mantel ini 100 ribu won." Aku meliriknya, dia mengawasiku dengan cermat, mata hitamnya intens dan berasap. Dia memberikan kartu kreditnya, aku mengambilnya dengan pelan berharap tidak menyentuh tangannya yang memiliki aliran listrik.

"Apa kau akan meneleponku jika kau dan temanmu siap untuk pemotretan?" Dia kembali membahas soal artikel. Aku mengangguk, karena tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi lalu menyerahkan kembali kartu kreditnya.

"Bagus, sampai jumpa besok." Dia berbalik untuk pergi, kemudian berhenti. "Oh ya, aku senang Mr. Lau tidak bisa melakukan wawancara." Dia tersenyum kemudian melangkah keluar dari toko, menggantung kantong plastik di atas bahunya, meninggalkanku dengan hormon yang mengamuk di tubuhku.

Aku menghabiskan beberapa menit menatap pintu yang tertutup dimana dia pergi sebelum aku kembali ke dalam duniaku. Tidak salah lagi, aku menyukainya. Aku sudah mengakui hal itu pada diriku sendiri. Aku tidak dapat bersembunyi dari perasaanku lagi. Walaupun dia datang kesini hanya kebetulan. Aku menggigit bibir mengantisipasi dan menemukan diriku menyeringai seperti orang jahat.

Aku perlu menelepon Henry dan mengatur sesi foto besok. Henry menjawab panggilanku dan dia sangat gembira saat aku mengatakan semuanya. "Tapi apa yang dia lakukan di Toko?" Henry bertanya dengan penasaran. "Kebetulan dia berada di sekitar sini." Jawabku cepat.

"Aku pikir itu kebetulan besar, Kyuhyun. Kau tidak berpikir dia ada disana untuk menemuimu?"

Ia berspekulasi, hatiku berdebar mendengar kemungkinan itu tapi itu kegembiraan yang berumur pendek. Kenyataan yang mengecewakan adalah bahwa dia berada disini untuk bisnis.

"Dia kesini untuk pekerjaan, walaupun aku tidak tahu pekerjaan seperti apa tapi dia disini untuk mensurvei tempat." Jelasku pendek.

"Jadi apakah kau ingin melakukan pemotretan bersamanya?" Aku kembali mengalihkan pembicaraan, semenjak bertemu Choi aku jadi suka mengalihkan topik.

"Tentu saja aku mau. Pertanyaannya adalah... siapa fotografernya dan dimana kita akan melakukan pemotretan?"

"Kita bisa bertanya padanya. Dia bilang dia menginap disekitar sini sampai besok, tapi kita harus menghubunginya sebelum jam 10 pagi."

"Apa kau bisa menghubungi dia?"

"Iya, aku punya nomor ponselnya."

Henry terengah. "Pemuda terkaya, paling sulit dipahami, paling misterius itu memberimu nomor ponselnya!"

"Hmmm, iya!" Aku menjawab sedikit bangga.

"Kyuhyun, dia menyukaimu! Tidak diragukan lagi."

"Henry, dia hanya mencoba bersikap baik."

Saat aku mengucapkan kata-kata itu, aku tahu itu tidak benar dan bukan itu yang aku inginkan. Choi Siwon tidaklah bersikap baik, dia mungkin bersikap sopan. Suara kecil yang tenang berbisik, _mungkin Henry benar_. Apa mungkin dia menyukaiku? Karena ia mengatakan senang Henry tidak melakukan wawancara itu. Itu artinya dia senang aku yang melakukan wawancara? Aku memeluk diriku dengan gembira, bergoyang ke kiri dan kanan, aku terhibur atas kemungkinan bahwa dia mungkin menyukaiku.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa yang akan memotret. Bagaimana kalau Changmin?" Aku kembali memberi usul.

"Ide bagus! Kau yang menghubunginya. Dia akan melakukan apapun untukmu. Kemudian hubungi Choi dan cari tahu dimana dia ingin bertemu kita." Henry dengan angkuh dan menjengkelkan menyebutkan nama Changmin.

"Aku pikir kau harus menelponnya." Tentu saja harus dia karena ini adalah tugasnya, maksudku artikel ini miliknya.

"Siapa, Changmin?" Goda Henry.

"Bukan, tapi kau harus menghubungi Choi."

"Kyuhyun, kau yang punya hubungan dengannya. Kenapa harus aku yang menghubunginya, lagipula dia memberikan kartu namanya untukmu. Dia menginginkanmu!"

"Hubungan kau bilang!" Aku menjerit padanya, suaraku naik beberapa oktaf. "Aku bahkan hanya bertemu dengannya dua kali."

"Setidaknya kau sudah bertemu dengannya." katanya getir. "Dan sepertinya dia ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh. Kyuhyun, panggil saja dia." Tegas Henry lalu menutup telepon.

"Yak! Henry Lau!" Teriakku yang sia-sia karena dia sudah menutup teleponnya. Apa harus aku menghubunginya?

 **\- Fifty Shades of Choi -**

 **TBC.**

 **Next part...**

 _Ada apa ini? Apa yang diinginkannya? Aku berhenti di koridor hotel, gelisah gugup ketika Choi muncul dari ruangan diikuti oleh seorang pria dengan setelan rapi. "Aku akan meneleponmu, Teddy." bisiknya ke orang itu._

 _Teddy berjalan kembali ke koridor dan Choi mengalihkan tatapannya padaku. Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah?_

" _Apa kau bisa minum kopi denganku?"_

 _Jantungku melonjak sampai ke dalam mulutku. Kencan? Choi Siwon memintaku berkencan. Dia menanyakan apakah kau ingin kopi. Mungkin ia berpikir kau belum benar-benar terbangun, bawah sadarku merengek padaku mencibir lagi. Aku berdeham berusaha mengendalikan diriku._

" _Aku harus mengantar semua orang pulang," ucapku meminta maaf._

" _TEDDY!" panggil dia membuat aku melompat. Teddy, yang telah mundur ke koridor, berbalik dan menuju kembali ke arah kami._

" _Apa mereka semua akan pulang ke universitas?" Tanya Choi, suaranya lembut dan bertanya. Aku mengangguk, terlalu terkejut untuk berbicara._

" _Teddy dapat mengantar mereka. Dia supirku, mobilku besar dan dia bisa mengangkut peralatan juga."_

" _Yes, sir." Teddy sudah berdiri di sekitar kami._

" _Tolong kau antar fotografer, asistennya dan Mr. Lau ke Universitas." Perintah Choi._

" _Of course, sir!" Teddy membalas._

" _Sekarang kau bisa minum kopi denganku!" Choi tersenyum seolah-olah itu kesepakatan yang sudah terlaksana. Dia kembali bertingkah bossy?_

 **Sudah berusaha membuat FF ini dengan gaya sendiri walaupun masih terpaku pada cerita novelnya tapi ada beberapa yang dirubah termasuk** _ **percakapan**_ **,** _ **pekerjaan**_ **dan sedikit di** _ **cut**_ **juga xD**

 **Sorry for typo and thanks a lot for reading, review, follow and favorite. See you in next chapter.**

 **Best Regards,**

 **Presdir Choi II.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Remake dari Novel milik EL James.**

 **Fifty Shades of Choi.**

 **Rate : T, BL, Romance, OOC.**

 **Siwon x Kyuhyun.**

 **Disclaimer : Cerita asli milik EL James, saya hanya meremake dengan citarasa Korea.**

 **\- Fifty Shades of Choi -**

 **Kyuhyun's Pov-**

Aku mengerutkan kening di ponselku, menjulurkan lidah dan kembali menghela nafas. Aku baru saja mengirimkan pesan untuk Changmin ketika Donghae Hyung memasuki Toko. "Jadi, bagaimana kau bisa kenal Choi Siwon?" Suara Donghae Hyung pura-pura tidak terlalu penasaran.

"Aku mewawancarainya untuk koran mahasiswa. Aku menggantikan Henry yang sakit." Aku mengangkat bahu, berusaha terdengar biasa.

"Choi Siwon di Toko ini? Bagaimana bisa, aku masih tidak percaya." Donghae Hyung mendengus, kagum. Dia menggelengkan kepala, "Oh ya, apa malam ini kau ada acara?"

Lagi dan lagi Lee Donghae. Setiap kali dia pulang, dia memintaku berkencan dan aku selalu mengatakan tidak. Memang tidak buruk tapi aku tidak pernah menganggap hal itu sebagai ide yang bagus. Donghae Hyung memang cukup tampan untuk ukuran pria tapi dia bukan pahlawan sastra, berbeda dari yang selalu aku imajinasikan.

Kalau _Choi_? Bawah sadarku bertanya. Bayangan saat alisnya terangkat, tersenyum seperti biasa dengan dimple dikedua pipinya, memang senyum joker khas Choi Siwon selalu menawan. Aku buru-buru menghilangkan pikiran itu dan kembali ke duniaku. "Apa Hyung tidak ada acara? Aku pikir, akan ada makan bersama malam ini."

"Oh, itu besok Kyuhyun. Malam ini aku tidak ada acara."

"Maaf, mungkin lain kali, Hyung. Aku harus belajar malam ini. Minggu depan aku ada ujian."

"Baiklah, tapi ingat Kyuhyun, suatu hari nanti kau akan berkata _iya_."

Aku berharap tidak akan pernah mengatakan itu Hyung. Aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai kakak karena usiamu diatasku dan kau selalu mengayomiku. Aku rasa perasaan seperti ini tidak akan berubah, tidak akan berubah sampai kapan pun.

 **\- Fifty Shades of Choi -**

Hari sudah malam, aku pulang ke apartemen seperti biasa. Henry langsung menanyaiku soal kejadian tadi siang. Kupingku panas mendengar semua pertanyaan Henry, aku memilih meninggalkannya. Tidak masalah dia mengomel sendiri bahkan melupakan soal pemotretan.

"Henry sudah cukup, aku akan menghubungi Changmin." Mencari kontak Changmin lalu aku berjalan mendekati jendela. Tidak menunggu lama, Changmin langsung menerima panggilanku.

"Bagaimana mungkin kalian memintaku menjadi fotografer, aku hanya memotret barang bukan orang." Erang Changmin, seperti dugaanku dia akan terkejut mendapat pesan dariku.

"Changmin, tolong bantu aku dan Henry. Jebal Chwang~" Aku memohon, mencengkeram ponselku, mondar-mandir di ruang tamu apartemen sambil menatap keluar jendela.

"Berikan teleponnya!" Henry meraih ponselku, "Dengar, Changmin. Jika kau bersedia, surat kabar kami akan meliput pembukaan acaramu. Kau harus melakukan pemotretan ini besok, oke?"

"Bagus, Kyuhyun akan menelepon kembali memberi tahumu lokasi dan waktunya. Sampai jumpa besok!" Dia langsung menutup panggilan. Henry sama seperti Choi, gila kontrol.

"Masalah fotografer sudah selesai, sekarang yang perlu kita lakukan adalah memutuskan dimana tempatnya. Telpon dia, Kyuhyun." Dia mengacungkan ponsel padaku. "Telpon Choi, sekarang!" Tambah Henry tegas.

Aku cemberut padanya dan merogoh saku jaketku untuk mengambil kartu namanya. Aku mengambil napas dalam, dengan jari gemetar aku memanggil nomor tersebut. Dia menjawab pada dering kedua. Nada suaranya terpotong, tenang dan dingin.

"Hallo."

"Hmm... Mr. Choi? Ini Cho Kyuhyun." Aku tidak mengenali suaraku sendiri, aku sangat gugup.

"Mr. Cho, senang mendengar suaramu." Suaranya telah berubah, dia terkejut dan dia terdengar begitu hangat bahkan menggoda. Napas sesak dan aku memerah, aku sadar bahwa Henry menatapku, mulutnya terbuka dan aku bergegas ke dapur untuk menghindari tatapan yang tidak diinginkan itu.

"Hmm.. Kami ingin melakukan pemotretan untuk artikel." Bernafas, Kyuhyun bernafas! Paru-paruku menarik napas dengan tergesa-gesa, "Besok, besok kami akan melakukan pemotretan itu. Dimana tempat yang nyaman bagimu, tuan?" Aku hampir bisa mendengar seringainya melalui telepon.

"Aku menginap di Lotte World Hotel. Bagaimana kalau jam sembilan tiga puluh, besok pagi?"

"Oke, kita bertemu disana." Aku terengah dan mendesah seperti anak kecil.

"Aku menunggunya, Mr. Cho."

Aku membayangkan kilatan jahat di mata hitamnya., bagaimana bisa dia membuat empat kata sepele yang sangat menggoda! Aku menutup telepon. Henry sudah ada disebelahku, menatap dengan ekspresi penuh kekhawatiran dan bingung di wajahnya.

"Cho Kyuhyun, kau menyukainya! Aku belum pernah melihat atau mendengar kau begitu terpengaruh oleh siapapun sebelumnya. Kau benar-benar memerah."

"Oh Henry, kau kan tahu aku malu sepanjang waktu. Ini risiko yang harus aku tanggung, jangan mengada-ada." Kataku keras. Dia berkedip padaku dengan terkejut, "Aku hanya merasa dia mengintimidasi, itu saja." Lanjutku.

"Lotte World Hotel, aku tahu tempat itu. Aku akan menelpon manajernya dan menegosiasikan ruang untuk foto."

"Bagaimana kau bisa dapat nomor manajernya?" Aku mengernyit heran.

"Kau lupa, aku wartawan Kyuhyun." Henry membangga, aku hanya memutar saja. Jika dia bisa mendapatkan hal seperti itu kenapa dia tidak mencari nomor Choi juga? Ah aku lupa kalau Choi orang berkuasa yang tidak _tersentuh_.

"Aku harus belajar, selamat malam!" Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa risihku pada Henry ketika aku meninggalkan dapur. Dia terus saja menatapku dengan tatapan curiga, apa terlihat jelas jika aku memang _terpengaruh_ oleh Choi Siwon?

Aku gelisah malam ini, memimpikan mata Choi, baju lengan panjang, kaki panjang, jari panjang dan senyumnya. Aku bangun dua kali, hatiku berdebar-debar. Oh, aku akan terlihat buruk besok kalau aku tidak tidur dengan cukup malam ini. Aku meninju bantalku dan mencoba untuk tidur. Ayo tidur dan berhenti memikirkan, Siwon!

 **\- Fifty Shades of Choi -**

 **09.00 AM at Lotte World Hotel.**

Aku, Henry, Changmin dan Jonghyun pergi ke hotel. Seperti yang dijanjikan oleh Mr. Choi, kami akan melakukan pemotretan di salah satu kamar hotel. Jonghyun adalah teman Changmin, dia akan membantu mengatur pencahayaan. Ketika Henry menjelaskan pada resepsionis bahwa kita disini untuk pengambilan gambar _Ceo Choi Enterprise_ , kami langsung mendapatkan kamar suite.

Hanya suite berukuran biasa, sepertinya Mr. Choi sudah menempati salah satu yang terbesar di hotel ini. Kami diantar ke kamar yang elegan, bersahaja, dan berfurnitur mewah. Ini jam sembilan, kami memiliki setengah jam untuk menyiapkan peralatan dan juga background.

"Changmin, kita akan mengambil gambar di dinding. Atur itu karena ada beberapa pose berdiri untuknya." Kata Henry, "Jonghyun, atur kursi untuk pose lainnya. Kyuhyun, kau bisa meminta pelayan untuk membawa beberapa minuman." Iya Nyonya! Lihat, Henry begitu mendominasi. Aku memutar mata, tetapi melakukan apa yang dikatakannya.

Setengah jam kemudian, Choi Siwon masuk ke suite kami. Ya ampun! Dia mengenakan kemeja putih, terbuka di kerahnya dan celana flanel yang menggantung dari pinggulnya. Rambut acak-acakannya masih lembab sehabis mandi. Mulutku jadi kering melihat dia, dia begitu hot. Choi masuk diikuti oleh seorang pria berusia pertengahan tiga puluhan, dalam setelan gelap dan dasi tajam yang berdiri diam di sudut.

"Mr. Cho, kita bertemu lagi." Choi mengulurkan tangan, dan aku menyambutnya tanpa berkedip. Ketika aku menyentuh tangannya, aku menyadari getaran yang nikmat mengalir menembus diriku.

"Mr. Choi, ini Henry Lau." gumamku sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah Henry yang maju ke depan, sambil menatap tepat di mata hitamnya!

"Mr. Lau yang ulet. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Dia tersenyum kecil, "Aku rasa kau baik-baik saja. Minggu lalu, Kyuhyun bilang kau sedang tidak sehat."

"Aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih Mr. Choi." Henry menjabat tangan Choi kuat-kuat tanpa mengedipkan kelopak mata. "Terima kasih telah meluangkan waktu untuk melakukan ini." Tambah Henry, memberikan senyum sopan.

"Dengan senang hati." Choi mengubah tatapannya padaku dan aku memerah.

"Dia adalah Changmin, fotografer kami." Kataku sambil menunjuk Changmin yang sudah siap dengan kameranya, Changmin tersenyum penuh kasih sayang padaku. Matanya berubah dingin saat melihat Choi. "Apa kabar, Mr. Choi?" Changmin menjabat tangan Choi.

"Selalu baik." Ekspresi Choi berubah juga ketika ia membalas jabatan tangan Changmin.

"Dimana kau akan memotretku?" Tanya Choi pada Changmin. Nada suaranya terdengar samar-samar mengancam tapi Henry tidak akan membiarkan Changmin mengatur pertunjukan.

"Mr. Choi, silahkan kau bisa duduk di sini. Hati-hati kabel pencahayaan. Kami juga akan melakukan beberapa foto dengan posisi berdiri." Henry mengarahkan Choi ke kursi yang telah disiapkan.

Jonghyun menyalakan lampu, lalu Jonghyun dan aku berdiri kembali untuk menonton ketika Changmin mengambil gambar. Dia mengambil beberapa foto dengan kamera genggam, meminta Choi untuk memutar seperti ini, seperti itu, memindahkan lengan, lalu meletakkannya lagi. Changmin mengambil beberapa jepretan, sementara Choi duduk dengan pose sabar dan alami selama sekitar dua puluh menit.

Harapanku telah jadi nyata, aku bisa berdiri dan mengagumi Choi dari tempat yang tidak terlalu jauh. Dua kali mata kami bertatapan dan aku harus melepaskan diri dari tatapan berawannya.

"Sekarang saatnya posisi berdiri." Henry menginstrusikan. Dia berdiri, dan Jonghyun bergegas menyingkirkan kursinya. tombol pada _Nikon_ Changmin mulai mengklik lagi.

"Aku pikir sudah cukup." Gumum Changmin lima menit kemudian.

"Bagus." Kata Henry puas. "Terima kasih lagi, Mr. Choi." Henry menjabat tangannya, begitu juga Changmin.

"Aku berharap segera membaca artikelmu, Mr. Lau." Gumam Choi lalu menoleh padaku yang berdiri dekat pintu. "Maukah kau jalan denganku, Mr. Cho?" Tanyanya.

Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka. Aku melirik cemas pada Henry yang mengangkat bahu. Aku melihat Changmin cemberut di belakang Henry. "Tentu." Jawabku gugup.

"Selamat siang semua." Kata Choi saat ia membuka pintu, berdiri di samping memberi jalan padaku dulu. "Silahkan Mr. Cho." Dengan gugup aku berjalan terlebih dahulu diikuti olehnya.

Ada apa ini? Apa yang diinginkannya? Aku berhenti di koridor hotel, gelisah, gugup ketika Choi muncul dari ruangan diikuti oleh seorang pria dengan setelan rapi. "Aku akan meneleponmu, Teddy." bisiknya ke orang itu.

Teddy berjalan kembali ke koridor dan Choi mengalihkan tatapannya padaku. Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah?

"Apa kau mau minum kopi denganku?"

Jantungku melonjak sampai ke dalam mulutku. Kencan? Choi Siwon memintaku berkencan. Dia menanyakan apakah kau ingin kopi. Mungkin ia berpikir kau belum benar-benar terbangun, bawah sadarku merengek padaku mencibir lagi. Aku berdeham berusaha mengendalikan diriku.

"Aku harus mengantar semua orang pulang." ucapku meminta maaf.

"TEDDY!" panggil dia membuat aku melompat. Teddy, yang telah mundur ke koridor, berbalik dan menuju kembali ke arah kami.

"Apa mereka semua akan pulang ke universitas?" Tanya Choi, suaranya lembut dan bertanya. Aku mengangguk, terlalu terkejut untuk berbicara.

"Teddy dapat mengantar mereka. Dia supirku, mobilku besar dan dia bisa mengangkut peralatan juga."

"Yes, sir." Teddy sudah berdiri di sekitar kami.

"Tolong kau antar fotografer, asistennya dan Mr. Lau ke Universitas." Perintah Choi.

"Of course, sir!" Teddy membalas.

"Sekarang kau bisa minum kopi denganku!" Choi tersenyum seolah-olah itu kesepakatan yang sudah terlaksana. Dia kembali bertingkah bossy?

"Ayo!"

Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor, lututku gemetar, perutku penuh dengan kupu-kupu. Aku akan minum kopi dengan Choi Siwon walaupun aku benci kopi. Kami berjalan bersama menyusuri lorong hotel yang lebar menuju lift. Apa yang harus kukatakan padanya? Pikiranku tiba-tiba lumpuh dengan ketakutan. Apa yang akan kita bicarakan? Apa kesamaanku dengan dia?

Suara yang lembut, hangat mengejutkanku dari lamunan. "Sudah berapa lama kau kenal Henry?"

"Sejak tahun pertama kami kuliah, dia teman baikku."

Di depan lift, dia menekan tombol panggil lalu bel berbunyi segera. Pintu terbuka menampilkan pasangan muda tengah berpelukan dengan bergairah. Terkejut dan malu, mereka melompat berpisah, menatap dengan rasa bersalah ke segala arah kecuali ke arah kami. Choi dan aku melangkah masuk ke lift. Aku berjuang untuk menjaga wajahku biasa saja, jadi aku memandang ke lantai, merasa pipiku berubah merah muda. Ketika aku mengintip ke arah Choi, ada sedikit senyum di bibirnya.

Pintu terbuka dan sangat mengherankan. Choi meraih tanganku, menggenggam dengan jari yang panjang dan dingin. Aku merasa aliran listrik kembali melaluiku, detak jantungku sudah cepat berakselerasi. Saat ia membawaku keluar dari lift, aku bisa mendengar cekikikan tertahan dari pasangan tadi meledak di belakang kami. Choi terlihat kembali menyeringai, seringai khas joker yang menakutkan.

Kami melintasi lobby yang luas dan ramai dari hotel menuju pintu keluar tapi Choi menghindari pintu putar, dan aku ingin tahu apakah itu karena ia harus melepaskan tanganku? Choi berbelok ke kiri dan berjalan ke pojok, dimana kita berhenti menunggu lampu-lampu pejalan kaki untuk berganti. Dia masih memegang tanganku, sekali lagi aku katakan, Choi Siwon memegang tanganku. Tidak ada seorangpun yang pernah menggenggam tanganku.

Aku merasa pusing, aku mencoba meredakan seringai aneh yang mengancam muncul. Kau harus tenang Kyuhyun! Alam bawah sadarku memohon padaku. Kami berjalan empat blok sebelum kita sampai di _Coffee Shop_ , dimana Choi melepaskanku untuk menahan pintu terbuka sehingga aku bisa melangkah masuk.

"Bagaimana kalau kau yang memilih meja, sementara aku memesan minuman. Apa yang kau mau?" Tanyanya, sopan seperti biasa.

"Aku mau... Aku ingin minum teh saja, aku tidak biasa meminum kopi."

Dia mengangkat alisnya. "Tidak minum kopi? Apa kau tidak suka?"

"Aku tidak minum kopi di pagi hari."

Dia tersenyum. "Oke, apa tehnya pakai gula?"

Untuk sesaat aku tertegun, berpikir itu adalah sikap sayang tapi untungnya pikiran bawah sadarku menendang dengan cepat pikiran itu. Hanya bertanya soal gula, aku terlalu banyak berkhayal.

"Tidak, terima kasih."

"Ingin pesan makanan?"

"Tidak, terima kasih." Aku menggeleng, dan dia berjalan menuju ke counter.

Aku duduk di bangku dekat pintu masuk, diam-diam menatap dia dari bawah bulu mataku saat ia berdiri di baris menunggu untuk dilayani. Aku bisa mengawasinya, dia tinggi, berdada bidang dan langsing. Sekali atau dua kali dia menggerakkan jari panjang ke rambutnya yang sekarang kering tapi masih acak-acakan. Dia sexy dan hot! Aku menggigit bibir dan menunduk menatap tanganku lagi.

"Sedang memikirkan sesuatu?" Choi kembali mengejutkanku.

Aku jadi merah. Aku hanya berpikir tentang mengeluskan jariku di rambutnya dan bertanya-tanya apakah itu akan terasa lembut ketika disentuh. Dia membawa nampan dan menaruh di atas meja kecil bundar dari kayu. Ia meletakan teh dan kopinya, tampak ada pola daun indah di kopinya. Dia juga membeli muffin blueberry untuknya. Ia duduk di depanku dan menyilangkan kakinya yang panjang. Dia terlihat begitu nyaman dan santai, aku iri padanya.

"Memikirkan apa?" Tanya Choi lagi.

"Tidak, aku suka tehnya." Suaraku tenang. Aku tidak bisa percaya duduk berhadapan dengan Choi Siwon. Dia mengernyit, dia tahu aku menyembunyikan sesuatu. Aku mulai menyesap tehku, rasanya enak seperti biasa dan sedikit menenangkan saat aku merasa panik dibawah tatapan matanya, ia memiringkan kepalanya memberikan pandangan bertanya ke arahku.

"Apa dia pacarmu?" Tanya Choi, mendadak dan mengejutkan.

"Siapa?" Aku tidak tahu siapa yang dia maksud.

"Fotografer, Changmin kan namanya?"

Aku tertawa, gugup tapi penasaran. Apa yang memberinya kesan itu? "Tidak, Changmin adalah teman baikku. Kenapa kau berpikir jika dia pacarku?"

"Saat kau menatapnya dan dia juga menatapmu." Tatapan mata hitamnya menahanku. Dia begitu mengerikan, aku ingin berpaling tapi aku sudah terpesona.

"Dia sudah seperti keluarga, ayah kami berteman dan begitupun dengan kami."

Choi mengangguk sedikit, tampaknya puas dengan penjelasanku lalu melirik ke bawah pada muffin blueberry. Tangannya yang terlihat lebih besar dariku mulai memotong muffin, "Apa kau mau?" Dia bertanya dengan senyum rahasia dan geli miliknya.

"Tidak, terima kasih." Aku mengerutkan kening dan menunduk menatap tanganku lagi.

"Pria yang aku temui kemarin di toko, dia bukan pacarmu juga?"

"Tidak, Donghae Hyung hanya teman. Seperti yang aku katakan kemarin, dia adik boss." Oh, ini semakin konyol. "Kenapa kau bertanya?"

"Kau tampak gugup ketika berdekatan dengan pria."

Apa dia bilang! Apa dia tidak tahu kalau aku tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya! Aku hanya gugup saat dekat denganmu, Choi!

"Aku hanya merasa kau mengintimidasi." Wajahku merah membara, menatap tanganku lagi dan aku mendengar suara tarikan nafas tajam.

"Kau pasti menganggapku menakutkan." Dia mengangguk. "Kau sangat jujur. Jangan melihat ke bawah, aku ingin melihat wajahmu."

Aku melirik dia dan dia memberiku senyuman tapi masih terlihat wajah kerasnya. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan." Dia bernafas. "Kau misterius, Mr. Cho."

"Tidak ada yang misterius tentangku." Ucapku cepat, jelas kau yang misterius bukan aku.

"Tapi aku pikir kau sangat mandiri. Kecuali bila kau tersipu malu, aku hanya berharap aku tahu apa yang menyebabkannya." Dia memasukkan sepotong kecil muffin ke dalam mulutnya dan mulai mengunyah pelan-pelan, dia tidak mengalihkan pandangan dariku.

"Apakah kau selalu membuat pengamatan pribadi seperti itu?"

"Aku tidak menyadari aku melakukannya. Apakah aku telah menyinggungmu?" Dia sepertinya terkejut.

"Tidak." Jawabku jujur.

"Bagus."

"Tapi kau sangat sewenang-wenang." Balasku tenang.

Dia mengangkat alis dan jika aku tidak salah, dia sedikit tersipu juga.

"Aku sudah terbiasa mendapatkan apa yang aku mau, Kyuhyun." Bisiknya. "Dalam segala hal. Aku bisa mendapatkannya."

"Apakah kau anak tunggal?" Tanya dia berubah arah dengan cepat.

"Iya." Jawabku cepat.

"Ceritakan tentang orang tuamu."

Mengapa dia ingin tahu? Ini sangat membosankan.

"Ibuku tinggal di luar kota bersama suami barunya, ayah tiriku tinggal sendiri di Busan."

"Lalu ayahmu?"

"Ayahku meninggal saat aku masih bayi."

"Maaf." Ia bergumam dan wajah sekilas menyesal.

"Aku tidak ingat dia, aku hanya melihatnya di foto."

"Dan ibumu menikah lagi?"

Aku mendengus, "Bisa dibilang itu."

Dia mengerutkan kening. "Kau tidak mau memberikan banyak info, kan?" Katanya datar, menggosok dagunya seolah berpikir keras.

"Begitu juga denganmu."

"Kau sudah mewawancarai aku sekali dan aku bisa mengingat beberapa pertanyaan yang cukup menyelidik itu." Dia menyeringai ke arahku.

Ya ampun, dia mengingat pertanyaan tentang _gay_ itu. Sekali lagi, aku sangat malu. Dalam beberapa tahun mendatang, aku membutuhkan terapi intensif untuk tidak merasa malu seperti ini setiap kali aku ingat pertanyaan itu.

"Apa kau akrab dengan ayah tirimu?"

"Tentu saja, aku dibesarkan olehnya. Dia adalah satu-satunya ayah yang kutahu."

"Seperti apa dia?"

"Dia hangat tapi sedikit pendiam."

"Pendiam seperti anak tirinya." Choi menambahkan. Aku menahan diri untuk tidak memutar mata padanya.

"Ceritakan tentang orang tuamu juga." Giliran aku yang meminta.

Dia mengangkat bahu, "Ayahku seorang pengacara, ibuku adalah seorang dokter anak."

Dia memiliki keluarga makmur. Aku kagum pada pasangan sukses yang mengadopsi tiga anak, dan salah satunya berubah menjadi manusia tampan yang menguasai dunia bisnis. Apa yang membuatnya bisa seperti itu? Orangtuanya pasti bangga.

"Lalu saudara-saudaramu bekerja apa?"

"Zhoumi bekerja di bidang konstruksi dan adik perempuanku di Paris, belajar di bawah bimbingan beberapa koki Perancis terkenal." Mata berkabut dengan rasa terganggu. Dia tidak ingin berbicara tentang keluarganya atau dirinya sendiri.

Pembicaraan soal keluarga dan sedikit membahas soal karir saudaranya membuat aku ingat kembali pada tugasku. Aku harus belajar untuk bisa lulus dan memulai karirku seperti Mr. Choi ataupun saudara-saudaranya yang sukses.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi. Aku harus belajar untuk ujian."

"Untuk ujian?"

"Iya, ujian sudah menantiku senin besok."

"Aku akan mengantarmu sampai parkiran."

"Terima kasih atas tehnya, Mr. Choi."

"Terima kasih kembali, Kyuhyun. Dengan senang hati. Ayo!" Dia memerintah dan memegang tanganku. Aku menurut dan mengikutinya keluar dari coffee shop.

Kami berjalan kembali ke hotel. Dia terlihat tenang seperti biasa sedangkan aku berusaha keras untuk mengukur seberapa jauh acara minum kopi pagi ini. Kami sudah sampai di persimpangan, di seberang hotel. Aku sadar bahwa waktu kita bersama sangat terbatas.

"Apakah kau punya pacar?" Aku bertanya, kenapa aku bertanya seperti itu? Ah, mulutku yang nakal bertanya begitu saja.

"Tidak, aku tidak berpacaran." Jawabnya tenang.

Apa artinya ini? Dia pasti berbohong kepadaku. Pria sempurna ini tidak punya pacar? Apa benar jika dia masih bingung soal seksualitasnya? Maksudnya pertanyaanku yang memalukan waktu itu, jawabannya masih menggantung. Apa benar dia _gay_ atau bukan? Aku harus pergi dari dia. Aku berjalan maju, dan aku tersandung ke arah jalan.

"Awas, Kyuhyun!" Choi menjerit. Dia menyentak tangan yang dia genggam begitu keras sampai aku jatuh dipelukannya ketika seorang pengendara sepeda motor lewat dengan cepat, nyaris menyambarku. Itu semua terjadi begitu cepat. Ketika aku jatuh, aku dalam pelukannya dan dia memelukku erat-erat di dadanya. Aku menarik napas menyedot aroma mint dari tubuhnya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Bisiknya. Satu lengannya memelukku, menggenggamku di tubuhnya, sementara jari-jari tangannya yang lain menelusuri wajahku dengan lembut, lembut menyelidik, memeriksaku. Ibu jarinya menyapu bibir bawahku. Dia menatap ke mataku dan aku menahan tatapan cemasnya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam dua puluh dua tahun, aku ingin dicium. Aku ingin merasakan bibirnya di atas bibirku.

Aku menatap mulut Choi Siwon yang indah seperti pahatan. Terpesona dan dia menatapku, tatapannya menyipit, matanya gelap. Dia bernapas lebih keras dari biasanya. Dia menutup matanya, menarik napas dalam dan kepalanya bergoyang kecil seolah-olah menjawab pertanyaan diamku.

"Kyuhyun, kau harus menghindariku. Aku bukan orang yang tepat untukmu." Bisiknya. Aku mengerutkan kening ke arahnya, dan kepalaku berputar karena penolakan.

"Tarik nafas, Kyuhyun, bernafas. Aku akan membantumu berdiri dan membiarkan kau pergi." Katanya pelan dan dengan lembut melepaskan pelukannya.

Aku mencoba berdiri dengan benar. Jiwaku berteriak, membuatku seperti kehilangan sesuatu. Dia meletakan tangan di bahuku, memegangku dalam jangkauannya. Dia tidak menginginkan aku, dia benar-benar tidak menginginkan aku.

"Terima kasih." Aku bergumam. Bagaimana mungkin aku salah membaca situasi di antara kita. Apa pantas aku berpikir jika dia juga menyukaiku? Aku benar-benar bodoh, mungkin memang benar jika hanya aku yang tidak normal. Dia pria yang normal dan tidak mungkin menyukaiku, tidak mungkin menyukai pria.

"Terima kasih untuk apa?" Ia mengerutkan kening.

"Untuk menyelamatkanku." Bisikku.

"Aku senang aku disini, aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padamu. Apakah kau ingin masuk dan duduk di hotel sebentar?"

Aku hanya ingin pergi. Semua harapan samarku yang tak terucapkan telah putus. Dia tidak menginginkanku. Aku sadar dan berpikir, siapa aku ini? Aku mengomeli diri sendiri yang telah begitu bodoh. Karena tatapannya, karena kebaikannya hari ini dan cara dia menyelamatkanku, aku berpikir jika dia menyukaiku. Bahkan aku berpikir saat posisi kami seperti tadi, aku mengharapkan ciumannya.

Apa yang Choi Siwon inginkan darimu? Pikiran bawah sadarku mengolok-olok. Aku segera berjalan melintasi jalan, sadar bahwa Choi belakangku. Di luar hotel, aku berbalik sebentar untuk menghadap padanya tapi tidak bisa menatap matanya.

"Terima kasih atas teh dan pemotretannya." bisikku.

"Kyuhyun, aku..." Dia berhenti dan kesedihan dalam suaranya menuntut perhatianku, jadi aku terpaksa sedikit menatap ke arahnya. Mata hitamnya suram saat ia membelai rambutnya. Dia tampak sedih, frustrasi, ekspresinya tegang.

"Ada apa, Siwon?" Tukasku kesal, dan untuk pertama kali aku memanggil nama depannya.

"Semoga ujianmu berhasil." Bisiknya.

Hah? Inilah sebabnya mengapa ia terlihat begitu putus asa? Inikah ucapan perpisahannya? Hanya memberiku ucapan semoga berhasil dalam ujianku?

"Terima kasih." Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada kecewa dalam suaraku. "Selamat tinggal, Mr. Choi." Aku berbalik, samar-samar kagum bahwa aku tidak tersandung dan tanpa memandang untuk kedua kalinya. Aku menghilang di trotoar menuju garasi bawah tanah. Sampai jumpa Choi Siwon, sampai jumpa Mr. freak controlku.

 **\- Fifty Shades of Choi -**

 **TBC.**

 _Next Part!_

" _Kyuhyun?" Dia sepertinya terkejut mendengar suaraku. Lalu otakku yang bingung segera sadar, bagaimana dia tahu ini aku?_

" _Kenapa kau mengirimkan aku buku?" Cercaku padanya._

" _Kyuhyun, kau baik-baik? Kau kedengarnya aneh." Suaranya penuh perhatian._

" _Aku bukan orang aneh, kau yang aneh." Tuduhku._

" _Kyuhyun, kau minum?"_

" _Apa pedulimu?"_

" _Aku, aku ingin tahu. Dimana kau?"_

" _Di sebuah bar."_

" _Bar mana?" Dia terdengar putus asa._

" _Sebuah bar yang ramai."_

" _Bagaimana kau pulang?" Dia menyerah menanyai orang mabuk._

" _Aku akan menemukan caranya." Pembicaraan ini tidak seperti yang aku harapkan._

" _Bar apa namanya? Kyuhyun, dimana kau, katakan sekarang!"_

 _Nada suaranya begitu sangat diktator, gila kontrol seperti biasanya._

" _Kau begitu mendominasi." Aku tertawa kecil._

" _Kyuhyun, bantulah aku. Dimana kau sekarang?" Choi Siwon menyumpahiku._

 _Aku tertawa lagi. "Aku di Apgujeong."_

" _Apgujeong sebelah mana?"_

" _Selamat malam, Siwon."_

" _Kyuhyun! Jangan di tutup!"_

 **Thanks for reading, review, follow and favorite. Terus review ya~**


	5. Chapter 4

**Remake dari novel milik EL James.**

 **Fifty Shades of Choi.**

 **Rate : T, BL, Romance, OOC.**

 **Siwon x Kyuhyun.**

 **Disclaimer : Cerita asli milik EL James, saya hanya meremake dengan citarasa Korea.**

 **\- Fifty Shades of Choi -**

 **Kyuhyun's Pov**

Setelah berada di dalam garasi yang gelap, aku bersandar di dinding. Apa sebenarnya yang kupikirkan? Airmata tanpa diinginkan menggenang di mataku. Mengapa aku menangis? Aku merosot ke lantai, marah pada diri sendiri yang sudah berpikiran bodoh. Bodoh sekali Cho Kyuhyun, kau berharap pada laki-laki seperti itu. Kenapa aku harus merasakan penolakan seperti ini? Lucunya ditolak oleh orang yang mustahil dimiliki oleh perempuan sempurna sekalipun.

Ini pertama kali aku menaruh minat pada seseorang. Selama ini tidak ada yang pernah memicu minatku kecuali Siwon, terkutuk kau _Choi_. Mungkin aku harus lebih ramah pada orang yang menyukaiku, seperti Donghae dan Changmin meskipun aku yakin mereka tidak akan sepertiku jika aku tolak. Kau menyedihkan Kyuhyun! Lupakan tentang dia Kyuhyun! Berhenti terlihat menyedihkan.

Aku menghela nafas dalam, memantapkan hatiku dan mulai berdiri. Kuatkan dirimu _Cho_. Aku berjalan menuju mobil, menyeka airmata di wajahku. Aku tidak akan memikirkan dia lagi. Aku hanya akan menulis kejadian ini sebagai pengalaman yang harus aku lupakan dan kembali berkonsentrasi pada ujianku.

 **\- Fifty Shades of Choi -**

Henry tengah duduk di meja makan dengan memainkan laptopnya ketika aku pulang. Senyuman ramahnya memudar ketika melihatku. ''Kyuhyun apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Henry panik seperti biasa. Aku hanya menggeleng padanya sambil berjalan mengambil air di kulkas, aku butuh sesuatu yang bisa mendinginkan.

"Kau habis menangis?" Dia punya bakat yang luar biasa, dia bisa tahu semua yang terjadi padaku. "Apa yang _bajingan_ itu lakukan padamu?" Ia menggeram dengan wajah menakutkan.

"Tidak ada Henry." Jawabku cepat, mencoba tersenyum pada Henry walaupun hatiku menangis.

"Lalu kenapa kau menangis? Kau tidak pernah menangis sebelumnya." Katanya, suaranya melembut. Dia berdiri, mata hitamnya penuh dengan kekhawatiran. Dia menjulurkan tangannya dan memelukku.

Aku harus mengatakan sesuatu agar dia tidak khawatir lagi. "Aku hampir ditabrak seorang pengendara motor." Ini yang terbaik yang bisa aku lakukan.

"Ya ampun Kyuhyun, apa kau baik-baik saja? Apakah kau terluka?" Dia kembali panik sambil memeriksa tubuhku.

"Tidak ada yang terluka, aku diselematkan oleh Choi Siwom." bisikku, "Aku hanya sedikit terguncang." Tambahku.

''Syukurlah kalau begitu, aku lega mendengarnya. Lalu, bagaimana dengan acra minum kopinya?''

''Tidak ada yang menarik untuk diceritakan, lagipula aku memesan teh. Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dia mengajakku seperti itu.''

''Dia menyukaimu Kyuhyun!''

"Itu tidak benar dan aku berharap tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi." Ya, aku berusaha terdengar acuh.

''Tapi kenapa Kyuhyun? Kau ingin menghindarinya?''

Sial, dia tertarik. Aku berjalan ke dapur sehingga dia tidak bisa melihat wajahku.

"Kita berbeda kelas Henry, dia orang terpandang sedangkan aku hanya mahasiswa biasa." Ucapku berusaha setenang mungkin.

"Apa maksudmu?" Henry menyelidik.

''Kami tidak mungkin bisa setara Henry, mengertilah maksudku.'' Ayolah Henry berhenti berbicara soal dia.

"Dia memang punya lebih banyak uang, bahkan mungkin pemuda yang memiliki uang terbanyak dari semua pemuda di Korea."

"Henry, tolonglah... Aku harus belajar."

"Baiklah, aku akan diam. Oh ya apa kau ingin melihat artikel itu? Changmin mengambil beberapa foto bagus."

"Tentu!" Aku tersenyum, menyulap wajah suramku jadi ceria. Aku mengikutinya kembali ke meja makan.

Berpura-pura membaca artikel, mencari foto untuk mendapat petunjuk kenapa dia bukan pria yang tepat untukku. Semakin aku memikirkannya, aku jadi mengerti. Kata-katanya masuk akal, dia bukan pria yang tepat untukku karena dia mencari orang yang sempurna sepertinya, tidak sepertiku. Melihat fotonya saja aku bisa melihat jika dia sangat sempurna, walaupun hanya di foto.

"Sangat bagus Henry," ujarku. "Aku akan belajar." Aku tidak akan memikirkan dia lagi untuk sekarang, aku bersumpah pada diri sendiri.

 **\- Fifty Shades of Choi -**

Aku meletakan penaku. Selesai, ujian akhirku sudah berakhir. Akhirnya aku bisa tersenyum lagi dan sepertinya aku butuh perayaan. Merayakan semuanya, merayakannya sampai aku mabuk! Setelah ini, aku tidak akan dibuat pusing lagi dengan tugas-tugas, aku bisa mencoba kehidupan yang baru sebagai karyawan magang.

Menunggu Henry di depan kelas, karena ruang ujian kami berbeda. Saling tersenyum puas karena telah menyelesaikan semuanya dengan baik lalu kami pulang bersama. Pulang ke apartemen dan mulai merancang untuk pesta malam ini.

"Kyuhyun, ada paket untukmu." Henry menemukan bungkusan cokelat di depan pintu.

''Paket?'' Aku tentu heran, aku rasa aku tidak pernah memesan apapun di internet. Henry memberiku bungkusan itu dan mengambil kunci untuk membuka pintu. Paket yang aneh karena tidak ada alamat atau nama pengirim.

"Buka saja Kyu, aku juga penasaran.'' Henry berkata sambil berjalan ke dapur sedangkan aku duduk di sofa dan memandangi paket ini.

Aku mulai membukanya perlahan, di dalamnya aku menemukan buku fiksi yang sudah lama aku cari. Seri terbaru dari _Harry Potter_ yang melegenda.

''Apa dari Choi? Kyuhyun, dia benar-benar menyukaimu.''

''Aku pikir memang ini dari dia.''

Aku tahu, butuh waktu sangat lama untuk menghapus sentuhan tangannya di tubuhku dan aromanya dari otakku. Kenapa dia mengirimkan ini? Dia mengatakan kepadaku bahwa aku tidak tepat baginya. Tapi dia masih mengingat kata-kataku soal buku kesukaanku, aku suka buku fiksi dan dia telah menebak dengan benar.

''Kau terlihat tidak nyaman dengan ini Kyu, kalau begitu kembalikan saja. Lupakan dia jika memang kau ingin melupakannya.''

Aku lega karena Henry begitu mengerti perasaanku. Dia tidak lagi bertanya atau membahas soal Choi, aku bahkan mendadak pusing mengingat namanya. Aku mengepak ulang buku-buku itu dan meninggalkannya di meja makan.

Henry mengulurkan segelas sampanye. "Untuk merayakan semuanya, keberhasilan ujian dan kehidupan baru kita,'' Dia menyeringai.

"Bersulang!'' Kami menyentuhkan gelas satu sama lain dan minum bersama.

 **\- Fifty Shades of Choi -**

 **21.00 PM, Apgujeong's Bar.**

Suara musik berdebam kencang memenuhi seluruh penjuru bar. Lantai dansa bergetar, mengajak setiap orang yang menginjaknya untuk menari. Minuman keras berjejer di meja bar, menunggu untuk dinikmati. Semakin malam musik semakin kencang, memancing siapa saja yang mendengar untuk ikut terhanyut dalam dunia malam yang memabukan.

Changmin datang dan ikut bergabung dengan kami walaupun dia akan lulus satu tahun lagi karena dia belum menyelesaikan ujian akhir. Henry, yang termuda dari kami saja lulus bersama denganku, Changmin memang payah. Dia terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan hobi memotretnya. Aku minum gelas kelimaku, aku tahu ini bukan ide yang bagus tapi aku ingin mabuk.

"Apa berita itu benar, Kyuhyun?" Changmin berteriak padaku mengatasi kebisingan.

"Iya, Henry dan aku akan pindah ke Gangnam. Kami akan tinggal di rumah Henry, orangtua Henry membelikan itu untuknya.''

''Kau akan segera meninggalkan tempat ini, bagaimana dengan pameranku. Apa kau akan melihat pameranku?''

"Tentu saja Changmin, aku tidak akan melewatkannya." Aku tersenyum, Changmin mulai melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangku dan menarikku mendekat.

"Itu sangat berarti bagiku jika kau datang Kyuhyun." bisiknya di telingaku. "Kau mau segelas lagi?" Changmin berniat menuang minuman lagi.

"Changmin, apa kau mencoba membuatku mabuk? Kau pikir itu akan berhasil." Aku tertawa.

"Tidak, aku hanya berpikir jika bir cocok untukmu." Changmin kembali tersenyum, aku memutar mata melihatnya.

Aku melepaskan diri dari Changmin dan bangkit dari meja. Whoa... Kepalaku berputar, dengan cepat aku berpegangan pada bagian belakang kursi. Aku terhuyung-huyung melewati kerumunan. Bar begitu penuh dan sesak, aku butuh udara segar untuk itu aku memutuskan keluar. Aku meraih ponselku, melihat jam dan tanpa sengaja melihat ke daftar panggilan.

Siapa yang terakhir aku telpon? Apakah Changmin? Sebelum itu ada nomor tak dikenal. Oh ya, Choi. Aku pikir ini adalah nomor teleponnya. Aku tertawa, aku tahu jam berapa sekarang dan mungkin aku akan membangunkannya. Aku harap dia dapat memberitahuku alasan dia mengirimkan buku. Jika dia ingin aku menjauh, seharusnya dia tidak menggangguku. Aku menekan panggilan otomatis, dia menjawab pada dering kedua.

"Kyuhyun?" Dia sepertinya terkejut mendengar suaraku. Lalu otakku yang bingung langsung sadar, bagaimana dia tahu ini aku? Dia menghapal nomorku atau menyimpannya?

"Kenapa kau memberiku buku?" Cercaku padanya.

"Kyuhyun, kau baik-baik saja? Kau kedengarnya aneh.'' Suaranya penuh perhatian.

"Aku bukan orang aneh, kau yang aneh." Tuduhku.

"Kyuhyun, kau minum?"

"Apa pedulimu?"

"Aku, ingin tahu. Dimana kau?"

"Di sebuah bar."

"Bar mana?" Dia terdengar putus asa.

"Sebuah bar yang ramai."

"Bagaimana kau pulang?"

"Aku akan menemukan caranya." Pembicaraan ini tidak seperti yang aku harapkan.

"Bar apa namanya?"

"Kenapa kau memberiku buku, Siwon?"

"Kyuhyun, dimana kau? Katakan sekarang!" Nada suaranya begitu sangat diktator, gila kontrol seperti biasanya.

"Kau begitu mendominasi." Aku tertawa kecil.

"Kyuhyun, bantu aku. Dimana kau sekarang?"

Aku tertawa lagi. "Aku di Apgujeong bukan di Gangnam, aku jauh darimu Siwon."

"Apgujeong sebelah mana?''

"Selamat malam, Siwon."

"Kyuhyun!"

Aku menutup telepon meskipun dia tidak memberitahu soal buku itu. Aku benar-benar mabuk, kepalaku berputar tidak nyaman. Ya ampun, apa barusan aku menelpon Choi Siwon? Sial, ponselku berdering dan itu membuatku melompat. Dia menghubungiku, ya Tuhan! "Hai?" Aku bicara takut-takut.

"Aku akan datang untuk menjemputmu." Katanya dan menutup telepon. Hanya Choi Siwon yang bisa terdengar begitu tenang dan begitu mengancam pada saat yang sama.

Ya Tuhan, jantungku berdebar-debar. Dia datang untuk menjemputku? Oh tidak... Rasanya aku ingin muntah. Tidak Kyuhyun, kau tidak boleh muntah sekarang. Tunggu dulu, dia pasti hanya bercanda. Aku tidak mengatakan dimana aku berada. Dia tidak akan menemukanku disini. Selain itu dari Gangnam butuh waktu berjam-jam untuk sampai kesini.

Aku kembali berjalan sampai di parkiran. Pandanganku mulai tidak benar, aku benar-benar melihat segala sesuatu menjadi dua seperti di film kartun Tom and Jerry. Aku pikir aku akan muntah, kenapa aku membiarkan diriku seperti ini? Oh gara-gara Choi, si gila kontrol. Kendalikan dirimu Kyuhyun! Aku harus kuat!

"Kyuhyun." Changmin mendekatiku, "Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Changmin, bahkan sekarang dia menjadi dua.

"Aku pikir aku terlalu banyak minum." Aku tersenyum lemah padanya.

"Aku juga." bisiknya, mata gelapnya mengamatiku dengan penuh perhatian. "Apakah kau perlu bantuan?" Dia bertanya dan melangkah lebih dekat, menempatkan lengannya di bahuku.

"Changmin, aku tidak apa-apa." Aku mencoba mendorongnya agar menjauh.

"Kyuhyun, ayolah...'' Dia berbisik dan sekarang dia memegangku dalam pelukannya, menarikku lebih dekat.

"Changmin, apa yang kau lakukan?" Aku berteriak padanya.

"Kau tahu aku menyukaimu Kyuhyun, aku mohon..." Tangannya yang satu ada di punggungku, yang lainnya di daguku mendongakkan kepalaku. Ya ampun! Dia akan menciumku. "Tidak Changmin!" Aku mendorongnya, tapi dia sangat kuat dan aku tak bisa menggeser dia.

Tangannya telah berpindah ke rambutku, dan dia memegang kepalaku. "Ayolah, Kyuhyun..." Ia berbisik di depan bibirku. Dia menjatuhkan ciuman sepanjang rahangku sampai ke sisi mulutku. Aku merasa panik, mabuk dan tak terkendali. Perasaan itu membuatku seperti tercekik.

"Changmin, jangan... Aku mohon~'' Aku memohon. Aku tidak menginginkan ini, aku hanya menganggap Changmin sebagai teman.

"Aku dengar dia mengatakan tidak." Sebuah suara dalam kegelapan berkata pelan. Ya ampun! Choi Siwon, dia ada disini. Bagaimana bisa?

Changmin melepaskanku. "Choi?" Katanya singkat. Aku melirik cemas ke arah Siwon, dia menatap tajam Changmin dan terlihat marah. Sial, perutku bergejolak dan aku membungkuk, tubuhku tidak lagi bisa mentolerir alkohol. Aku muntah dengan hebat ke tanah.

"Ukh, Kyuhyun!" Changmin melompat mundur dengan jijik. Choi meraih tubuhku dan membawaku sampai di ujung bar, tepat di depan petakan bunga.

"Jika kau mau muntah lagi, lakukan disini. Aku akan memegangimu." Lengannya bertender di bahuku. Aku mencoba dengan canggung untuk mendorong dia pergi, tapi aku muntah lagi dan lagi.

Berapa lama ini akan berlangsung? Bahkan ketika sudah tidak ada yang keluar, muntahan kering yang mengerikan melanda tubuhku. Aku bersumpah bahwa aku tidak akan pernah minum lagi. Akhirnya berhenti juga. Tanganku bertumpu pada dinding bata, hampir tidak kuat menyangga tubuhku.

Choi menarik tangannya dariku dan mengulurkan saputangan padaku. Hanya dia yang punya saputangan linen bermonogram yang baru dicuci. Aku tidak bisa menatapnya, aku dibanjiri dengan rasa malu dan jijik pada diriku sendiri. Changmin masih ada dekat pintu masuk bar, mengamati kami.

Aku merintih dan menutupi wajahku. Ini pasti menjadi momen terburuk dalam hidupku. Kepalaku masih berputar saat aku mencoba untuk mengingat saat yang lebih buruk dibanding saat ini dan aku hanya bisa mengingat penolakan Siwon.

Aku memberanikan diri untuk menatapnya, dan dia terlihat menatap ke arahku juga. Wajahnya tenang, tidak memberikan tanda apapun. Berbalik, aku melirik Changmin yang juga cukup terlihat malu seperti aku, terintimidasi oleh Choi.

"Aku akan menunggu di dalam." Changmin bergumam, tapi kami berdua mengabaikan dia. Aku hanya berdua dengan Choi, apa yang harus kukatakan padanya? Minta maaf untuk panggilan teleponku?

"Maaf." Aku bergumam, menatap sapu tangan yang aku genggam dengan khawatir.

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf, apa yang kau sesalkan?"

Oh sial, dia ingin menyiksaku dengan pertanyaannya.

"Semuanya, teleponku dan juga soal muntahan itu." Bisikku, aku berharap bisa pergi dan tidak pernah kembali lagi.

Aku hanya tidak paham mengapa dia ada di sini. Aku mulai merasa lemas, ia melihatku goyah dan meraihku sebelum aku jatuh dan menarikku ke dalam pelukannya. Memelukku dekat dengan dadanya seperti anak kecil.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Bisiknya.

"Aku harus memberitahu Henry." Aku mencari alasan, masih dalam pelukannya.

"Saudaraku yang akan memberitahu dia."

"Apa? Saudaramu?''

"Saudaraku Zhoumi sedang berbicara dengan Mr. Lau."

"Oh?" Aku tidak mengerti.

"Dia bersamaku saat kau menelepon."

"Di Gangnam?" Aku bingung.

"Tidak, aku menginap di Lotte World."

"Bagaimana kau bisa menemukan aku?"

"Aku melacak ponselmu, Kyuhyun."

Oh, tentu saja seperti itu. Apa dia penguntit? Haruskah aku membawanya ke kantor polisi. Dasar Cho Kyuhyun bodoh, kau yang sudah menghubunginya sehingga sekarang dia ada disini.

"Apa kau bawa jaket atau tas?" Choi kembali bertanya.

"Ya, aku membawa jaket. Tolong, aku perlu memberitahu Henry. Dia akan khawatir.'' Akhirnya aku memohon dan dia mendesah berat.

"Jika kau memaksa."

Dia menarik tanganku, membawaku kembali ke bar. Aku merasa lemah, mabuk, takut, lelah dan juga merasa senang luar biasa. Dia mencengkeram tanganku dan aku kembali merasa jantungku berdebar. Di dalam begitu berisik dan sudah banyak orang di lantai dansa. Henry tidak ada di meja, akhirnya aku bertanya pada Jonghyun (teman Changmin).

''Dimana Henry?'' Tanyaku berteriak.

"Menari." Jonghyun berteriak dan dia melirik Siwon dengan curiga.

Aku buru-buru memakai jaketku, "Dia di lantai dansa." Aku sedikit berjinjit dan berteriak di telinga Siwon, menggesek hidungku dengan rambutnya, tercium bau bersih dan segar. Semua perasaan asing terlarang yang telah aku coba hilangkan muncul dan mengamuk melalui tubuh lemahku.

Dia memutar matanya ke arahku dan meraih tanganku lagi dan membawaku ke meja bartender. Dia dilayani dengan segera, tidak ada kata menunggu untuk Mr. _'gila-kontrol_ ' Choi. Apakah segala sesuatu datang begitu mudah padanya? Aku tidak bisa mendengar apa yang dia pesan.

Dia mengulurkan gelas yang sangat besar berisi air es. "Minumlah." Dia meneriakkan perintahnya padaku. Dia memperhatikanku dengan penuh perhatian. Aku meneguk air dengan hati-hati.

"Semuanya." Dia berteriak lagi.

Dia begitu sombong, tangannya menyisir rambut acak-acakannya. Dia tampak frustrasi dan marah. Apa masalahnya? Aku bergoyang sedikit, dan ia meletakkan tangannya di bahuku untuk menstabilkan tubuhku. Aku melakukan apa yang dia bilang dan minum semuanya.

Mengambil gelas dariku, ia meletakkannya di meja bar. Aku melihat secara kabur apa yang dia mengenakan, kemeja longgar putih, celana jeans, sepatu converse hitam dan jaket bergaris-garis gelap. Kancing kemejanya terbuka di bagian atas dan aku melihat rambut tersebar di sela-selanya.

Dia mengambil tanganku sekali lagi. Ya Tuhan, dia membawaku ke lantai dansa. Aku tidak suka menari. Dia bisa merasakan keenggananku dan di bawah lampu warna-warni aku dapat melihat senyum geli, sedikit sinis darinya. Dia memberikan tarikan tajam di tanganku dan aku dalam pelukannya lagi.

Dia mulai bergerak, apa dia bisa menari? Aku tidak percaya bahwa aku mengikuti setiap langkah demi langkahnya. Mungkin karena aku mabuk hingga aku bisa mengikutinya. Dia memelukku erat-erat di dekapannya, tubuhnya menempel tubuhku. Jika dia tidak mencengkeramku begitu erat, aku yakin aku akan pingsan di depannya.

Menari dalam waktu singkat lalu dia membawaku melalui kerumunan ramai sampai di samping Henry dan Zhoumi, saudara Siwon. Aku terkesiap. Henry mengeluarkan jurusnya. Dia menggoyang pantatnya dan dia hanya melakukan itu apabila dia menyukai seseorang. Apa ada yang dia sukai disini?

Siwon membungkuk dan berteriak di telinga Zhoumi. Aku tidak bisa mendengar apa yang dia katakan. Zhoumi mirip dengannya, dia tinggi walaupun tidak sekekar Siwon. Tapi wajah mereka sedikit mirip walaupun mereka bukan saudara kandung. Zhoumi menyeringai, dia menarik Henry ke dalam pelukannya, Henry dengan senang hati menerima pelukan Zhoumi, astaga!

Bahkan dalam keadaan mabuk aku terkejut. Henry baru bertemu dengannya tapi dia terlihat mengangguk pada apa pun yang Zhoumi katakan dan menyeringai padaku lalu melambaikan tangan.

Siwon menarik tanganku menjauh dari lantai dansa dalam waktu cepat. Kepalaku mulai berputar, oh tidak! Aku bisa merasakan lantai sepertinya mendekati wajahku. Hal terakhir yang aku dengar sebelum aku pingsan dalam pelukan Choi Siwon adalah suara kerasnya. ''Astaga!''

 **\- Fifty Shades of Choi -**

 **TBC.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Remake dari Novel milil E.L James.**

 **Fifty Shades of Choi.**

 **Rate : T, BL, Romance, OOC.**

 **Choi Siwon x Cho Kyuhyun.**

 **Disclaimer : Cerita asli milik EL James, saya hanya meremake dengan citarasa Korea.**

 **\- Fifty Shades of Choi -**

Aku merasa tenang, nyaman dan hangat. Aku membuka mataku, menikmati lingkungan asing yang tidak dikenal. Aku tidak tahu dimana aku berada. Ini sedikit aneh, ruangan besar yang lapang dan mewah dihias warna cokelat dan emas. Aku pernah melihat itu sebelumnya. Ya ampun... Aku di Lotte World Hotel. Bagaimana aku bisa berada disini?

 **Tok! Tok!**

Ada ketukan di pintu. Aku melompat di tempat tidur karena terkejut. Pintu terbuka dan seseorang masuk, Mr. Choi masuk dengan memakai celana training hitam yang longgar dan singlet hitam serta rambut yang berkeringat. Keringat Cho Kyuhyun, pikiran itu menyebabkan sesuatu yang aneh bagiku. Aku mengambil napas panjang dan memejamkan mata.

"Selamat pagi, Kyuhyun. Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

 _Oh tidak, dia bertanya dengan sexy!_

"Aku merasa lebih baik setelah tidur." gumamku.

Aku menatap malu kearahnya. Dia menempatkan tas belanja besar di kursi, meraih handuk kecil dari rak disamping lemari lalu mengelap wajahnya. Jangan di hapus Choi, aku suka melihat kau yang terlihat hottie. Dia menatapku, mata hitam kelam seperti biasa, aku tidak tahu apa yang dia pikirkan.

"Bagaimana aku bisa berada disini?" Suaraku kecil, menyesal.

Dia mendekat dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Dia cukup dekat untuk kusentuh dan aku dapat mencium aroma tubuhnya. Keringat dan body wash menyatu ditubuhnya, itu koktail yang memabukkan.

"Setelah kau pingsan, aku tidak tahu harus membawamu kemana jadi aku putuskan untuk kesini.'' katanya.

"Apa kau yang memindahkanku ke ranjang?" Tanyaku ragu.

"Ya." Jawabnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Apakah aku muntah lagi?" Suaraku lebih tenang.

"Tidak."

"Apakah kau menanggalkan pakaianku?" Bisikku.

"Ya." Dia mengangakat alis saat aku memerah.

"Apa kita..." Aku berbisik, bibirku keluh dan dan malu karena aku tidak dapat menyelesaikan pertanyaan.

"Kyuhyun, kau tidak sadar. Aku tidak suka bermain dengan orang yang tidak sadar.'' Katanya datar.

"Aku minta maaf." Aku merasa bodoh bertanya seperti itu.

Mulutnya terangkat sedikit, tersenyum kecut. "Itu adalah malam yang sangat mengasyikkan. Tidak akan aku lupakan untuk sementara."

Oh apa dia menertawakanku? Padahal aku tidak memintanya untuk datang dan menjemputku.

"Kau tidak perlu melacakku seperti itu, lagipula aku tidak memintamu datang." Kataku keras. Dia menatapku, terkejut dan jika aku tidak salah lihat, dia sedikit terluka.

"Lokasimu dapat dengan mudah telacak dari ponsel tanpa aku melacakmu. Dan jika aku tidak menjemputmu, kau mungkin akan terbangun di ranjang fotografer itu, sepertinya kau tidak menginginkan itu. Kau terlihat tidak antusias dengan pendekatannya." katanya ketus.

Aku melirik Siwon, dia menatapku dengan mata hitam kelamnya, apa dia tersinggung? Aku mencoba untuk menggigit bibirku, ''Dari kerajaan mana kau berasal? Kau seperti pangeran penunggang kuda putih.'' Aku harap candaan ini bisa membuatnya tidak tersinggung lagi.

Suasana hatinya tampak berubah. Matanya melembut dan menghangatkan ekspresinya. Aku melihat jejak senyum di bibir indahnya. "Sayangnya aku tidak pernah menunggang kuda." Senyumnya sinis dan dia menggeleng. "Apakah tadi malam kau sudah makan? Maksudku sebelum kau minum, apa kau sudah makan terlebih dahulu?"

Aku menggelengkan kepala. Kesalahan apa yang telah aku lakukan sekarang? Otot rahangnya mengencang tapi wajahnya tetap tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau harus makan. Itulah kenapa kau mabuk separah itu. Sebelum minum kau harus makan." Dia kembali mencoba mengontrol semuanya, apa dia sedang mengkhawatirkanku atau peduli padaku?

"Apakah kau akan terus memarahiku?"

"Apa itu yang aku lakukan?"

"Sepertinya begitu."

"Kau beruntung karena aku hanya memarahimu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Yah, jika kau adalah milikku, kau tidak akan bisa duduk selama seminggu setelah aksi yang kau lakukan kemarin. Kau tidak makan, kau mabuk, kau menempatkan diri pada situasi penuh risiko." Dia menutup matanya, perasaan takut tergores di wajahnya yang tampan dan dia sedikit gemetar. Ketika dia membuka matanya, dia melotot ke arahku. "Aku benci memikirkan apa yang bisa terjadi padamu."

Aku cemberut ke arahnya. Jika aku adalah miliknya, tapi nyatanya tidak. Walaupun hati kecilku menginginkan itu. Aku tersipu di alam bawah sadarku, tiba-tiba otak penuh imajinasiku datang. _Membayangkan di bawah tatapan mata hitamnya, aku melakukan tarian gembira dengan rok hula karena bahagia menjadi miliknya._

''Kyuhyun?'' Suaranya membuat kesadaranku kembali.

Aku mencoba duduk dengan tegap, "Aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku bersama Henry."

"Lalu si fotografer itu?" Bentak dia padaku.

"Changmin hanya keluar jalur." Aku balik membentaknya, demi Tuhan aku kelepasan.

"Yah, pada saat dia keluar jalur lagi, mungkin seseorang harus mengajarinya sopan santun."

"Kau cukup disiplin." Aku mendesis padanya.

"Oh Kyuhyun, kau benar-benar polos." Dia menyeringai jahat. Ini membingungkan, aku merasa bingung dan marah tapi dia dengan mudah merubah ekspresinya menjadi tersenyum indah.

"Aku akan mandi. Apa kau ingin mandi duluan?" Kepalanya miring ke satu sisi, masih menyeringai. Detak jantungku meningkat dengan cepat. Senyumnya melebar, dia meraih dan mengelus pipiku dengan ibu jarinya.

"Sarapan akan tiba disini dalam lima belas menit.'' Dia menjauhkan tubuhnya dan berdiri. "Kau pasti kelaparan." Dia menuju ke kamar mandi dan menutup pintu.

Aku menghembuskan nafas yang sudah lama kutahan. Kenapa dia begitu menarik? Saat ini aku ingin ikut dan bergabung dengannya di kamar mandi. Aku tidak pernah merasa seperti ini kepada siapapun. Hormonku mengalir kencang. Kulitku merinding saat ibu jarinya menelusuri wajahku.

Aku berbaring pada bantal lembut berisi bulu beludru. _'Jika kau adalah milikku'_ Demi Tuhan, apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menjadi miliknya? Dia satu-satunya pria yang bisa membuat darah di tubuhku berpacu.

Dia orang yang sulit, rumit, dan membingungkan. Satu menit dia menampikku, berikutnya dia mengirimkan aku buku, kemudian dia melacakku seperti penguntit. Dan dari semua itu, aku telah menghabiskan malam di kamar hotelnya dan aku merasa aman. Aku merayap dari ranjangnya mencari celana jeansku. Dia muncul dari kamar mandi, masih belum bercukur, hanya dengan handuk di pinggang. Dia terkejut melihat aku keluar dari ranjang.

"Jika kau sedang mencari jeansmu, aku telah mengirimnya ke laundry." Tatapannya seperti obsidian gelap. "Mereka terpercik muntahmu."

"Oh." Aku tersipu, kenapa ia selalu menangkapku pada kondisi yang terburuk?

"Aku mengirim Teddy keluar untuk mencari jeans dan juga sepasang sepatu. Semuanya ada di tas di atas kursi."

"Hmm... Aku harus mandi." Aku bergumam, "Terima kasih." Apa lagi yang bisa aku katakan? Aku ambil tas belanjaan dan melesat ke kamar mandi jauh dari Siwon yang nyaris telanjang.

Di kamar mandi terasa panas dan beruap. Aku mandi di kamar mandi yang Siwon gunakan, benar-benar menakjubkan. Aku menanggalkan pakaianku dan dengan cepat masuk ke shower. Ini seperti air terjun di atasku dan aku mengangkat wajah menerima pancuran yang nyaman.

Air hangat dan menenangkan, aku meraih body wash dan ini berbau dirinya. Aku gosok seluruh tubuhku, menggosok sabun wangi surgawi ke dalam tubuhku. Detak jantungku meningkat lagi, ini jadi terasa begitu nikmat.

"Sarapan sudah tiba." Dia mengetuk pintu, mengejutkan aku.

"Oke.'' Aku tergagap saat jantungku kembali melompat.

Aku keluar dari shower dan mengambil handuk. Buru-buru aku mengeringkan badan lalu membuka kantong belanjaan. Mulutku menganga melihat pakaian ini, kaos V neck hitam, skinny jeans warna biru, celana dalam dan sepatu snikers. Dia tidak membelikanku kaos dalam juga?

Aku berpakaian dengan cepat, pakaiannya sangat cocok. Dengan kasar mengeringkan rambut dan mencoba mati-matian untuk mengaturnya. Setelahnya aku buru-buru keluar dari kamar mandi, biar saja boxer dan kaosku di kamar mandi.

Aku lega saat melihat kamar tidur kosong. Mengambil napas dalam-dalam, aku memasuki ruang tamu suite. Ruangan itu besar, ada sofa empuk dengan bantal yang lembut, layar TV plasma yang sangat besar di dinding dan Siwon duduk di meja makan di sisi lain dari ruangan sedang membaca koran. Melihatnya membaca koran mengingatkanku pada Henry!

"Astaga, Henry!" Aku menjerit parau. Siwon melirik ke arahku, "Dia tahu kau disini, aku mengirim sms pada Zhoumi." Katanya cool seperti biasa.

Aku ingat Henry menari bersemangat tadi malam. Semua jurus patennya itu digunakan untuk menggoda saudara Siwon. Apa yang akan dia pikir tentangku yang tidur disini? Aku belum pernah menginap di luar sebelumnya. Dia akan berpikir bahwa aku telah melakukan _one night stand._

Siwon menatapku angkuh. Dia mengenakan kemeja linen putih, kerah dan manset terbuka. "Duduk." Dia memerintah, sambil menunjuk ke suatu tempat duduk. Aku berjalan menyeberangi ruangan dan duduk di seberangnya seperti yang dia perintahkan.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau suka, jadi aku memesan beberapa pilihan dari menu sarapan." Dia memberiku senyum menekuk meminta maaf.

"Kau sangat boros sekali." Gumamku.

"Ya, kau benar." Dia terdengar bersalah.

Aku memilih pancake yang disiram madu. Siwon mencoba untuk menyembunyikan senyum ketika ia kembali ke omelet putih telurnya.

"Teh?" Tanya dia.

"Ya, terima kasih."

Dia menuang air panas dari dalam teko ke dalam gelas berisi teh celup favoriteku. Dia masih ingat jika aku tidak terbiasa meminum kopi di pagi hari.

"Terima kasih telah memberikan pakaian ini, ini pas untukku." Aku tersenyum padanya.

Dia membalas senyumanku, "Semuanya cocok untukmu.''

Aku tersipu dan menatap ke bawah pada jari-jariku.

"Kau harus belajar untuk menerima pujian." Dia terkekeh.

''Aku harus membayar untuk semua ini, maksudku pakaian ini. Aku tidak mungkin menerimanya begitu saja.''

Dia melotot ke arahku seperti tersinggung. Dengan cepat aku bicara, "Kau sudah memberiku buku, membawaku kemari lalu pakaian ini, aku tidak mungkin menerimanya secara gratis." Aku tersenyum ragu-ragu padanya.

"Kyuhyun percayalah, aku mampu membelinya."

"Bukan itu intinya, kenapa kau harus membelikan ini untukku?"

"Karena aku bisa." Matanya berkedip dengan kilauan jahat.

"Hanya karena kau bisa bukan berarti kau harus." Jawabku pelan saat ia melengkungkan alis ke arahku, matanya berkelap-kelip dan tiba-tiba aku merasa bahwa kita seperti sedang membicarakan tentang sesuatu yang lain, tapi aku tidak tahu apa itu.

"Kenapa kau mengirim aku buku, Siwon?" Suaraku lunak. Dia meletakkan sendok garpu dan memandangku dengan penuh perhatian, mata hitam kelamnya terbakar emosi tak terduga.

"Saat kau hampir ditabrak pengendara motor, saat aku memelukmu dan kau menatapku dengan menunjukkan isyarat cium aku, cium aku, Siwon." Dia berhenti dan mengangkat bahu sedikit, "Aku merasa aku berhutang maaf dan peringatan padamu." Dia menggerakkan tangannya ke rambutnya.

"Kyuhyun, aku bukan pria sentimentil. Aku tidak melakukan yang namanya berpacaran, memiliki hubungan, jatuh cinta atau semacamnya. Kau seharusnya menghindar dariku." Dia menutup matanya seolah-olah menyerah.

"Ada sesuatu tentangmu, dan aku menyadari bahwa tidak mungkin untuk menjauh. Tapi aku rasa kau sudah mengetahuinya."

Nafsu makanku hilang. Dia tidak bisa menjauh! "Kau tidak bisa menjauh, jadi jangan lakukan." bisikku.

Dia terengah, matanya lebar. "Kau tidak tahu apa yang kau katakan, Kyuhyun."

''Kalau begitu coba kau jelaskan apa yang tidak aku ketahui.''

"Apa rencanamu beberapa hari ke depan?" Dia bertanya, suaranya rendah. Dia mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan lagi.

"Aku bekerja hari ini, mulai tengah hari. Jam berapa sekarang?" Aku jadi panik tiba-tiba.

"Baru jam sepuluh lewat, kau masih punya banyak waktu. Bagaimana dengan besok?" Sikunya diatas meja dan dagunya yang bertumpu pada jari-jari yang panjang berkuku rapi.

"Henry dan aku akan mulai berkemas, kami akan pindah ke Seoul akhir minggu depan.''

"Kau sudah punya tempat di Seoul?"

"Ya."

"Dimana?"

"Aku tidak ingat alamatnya.''

''Lalu, kalian akan magang dimana?''

"Aku sudah mengajukan beberapa lamaran magang. Aku menunggu panggilan."

"Apakah kau sudah mengajukan lamaran magang perusahaanku seperti yang aku sarankan?"

Aku memerah... tentu saja tidak. "Um... tidak."

"Apa yang salah dengan perusahaanku?"

Aku tersenyum menyeringai, ''Perusahaanmu? Yah itu memang perusahaanmu.''

"Apakah kau menyeringai padaku, Mr. Cho?" Dia memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi, dan aku pikir dia terlihat geli. Aku memerah dan melirik pada sarapanku yang belum habis.

"Aku ingin menggigit bibir itu." Bisiknya muram.

Aku sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa aku menggigit-gigit bibir bawahku. Mulutku terbuka lebar saat aku terkesiap dan menelan pada saat yang sama. Itu adalah hal paling seksi yang pernah orang katakan padaku. Detak jantungku memukul dan kupikir aku terengah-engah. Aku menggeliat di kursiku dan mataku bertemu dengan tatapan gelap yang tajam.

"Lakukan saja, kenapa tidak?" Aku menantang dengan tenang.

"Karena aku tidak akan menyentuhmu Kyuhyun. Tidak sampai aku memiliki persetujuan tertulis darimu untuk melakukannya." Bibirnya mengisyaratkan senyuman.

"Apa artinya itu?"

"Jelas seperti apa yang aku katakan." Dia mendesah dan menggeleng padaku.

"Jam berapa kau selesai bekerja malam ini?"

"Sekitar jam delapan."

"Kita bisa pergi ke Seoul malam ini atau besok lalu makan malam di tempatku. Aku akan memperlihatkan syarat menjadi milikku, syarat tertulis Kyuhyun.''

"Mengapa tidak kau katakan padaku sekarang?" Suaraku merajuk.

"Karena aku menikmati sarapanku dan kebersamaan denganmu. Setelah aku memberitahumu, kau mungkin tidak akan mau melihatku lagi."

Ya ampun, apa artinya itu? Apakah dia sangat religius? Apakah dia impoten? Aku tersipu merah memikirkan tentang kemungkinan itu. Aku ingin memecahkan teka-teki tentang Choi Siwon secepat mungkin. Jika itu berarti bahwa apapun rahasia miliknya yang begitu kotor hingga aku tidak ingin mengenalnya lagi.

Dia menyipitkan matanya padaku dan mengambil I-Phonenya. Dia menekan satu nomor. "Teddy. Aku harus tahu dimana Tae Sung?"

"Ya, besok pagi aku akan jadi pilotnya.''

Dia menutup telepon. Tidak ada kata tolong atau terima kasih. "Apakah semua orang selalu melakukan apa yang kau perintahkan?" Aku dengan berani bertanya.

"Biasanya seperti itu, jika mereka ingin mempertahankan pekerjaannya." Katanya datar.

"Tapi jika mereka tidak bekerja padamu?"

"Oh, aku bisa sangat persuasif, Kyuhyun. Kau harus menyelesaikan sarapanmu. Dan kemudian aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Aku akan menjemputmu di Toko jam delapan setelah kau selesai. Kita akan terbang ke Seoul."

Aku berkedip padanya dengan cepat. "Terbang?"

"Ya, aku punya helikopter."

Aku ternganga padanya. Aku punya kencan kedua dengan Siwon oh... Begitu misterius Choi. Dari minum kopi sampai naik helikopter, wow~

"Kita akan pergi dengan helikopter ke Seoul?"

"Ya."

"Kenapa?"

Dia menyeringai jahat, "Karena aku bisa, selesaikan sarapanmu."

Bagaimana aku bisa makan sekarang? Aku akan ke Seoul dengan helikopter bersama Choi Siwon. Dan dia ingin menggigit bibirku, aku menggeliat memikirkan itu.

"Habiskan." Katanya lebih tajam. "Kyuhyun, aku punya masalah dengan makanan yang terbuang, jadi makan dan habiskan."

"Aku tidak bisa makan semua ini." Aku ternganga pada apa yang tersisa di atas meja.

"Makan apa yang ada di piringmu. Jika kau sudah makan dengan benar kemarin, kau tidak akan berada disini dan aku tidak akan menyatakan tawaranku begitu cepat." Mulutnya membentuk garis suram. Dia tampak marah.

Aku mengerutkan kening dan kembali ke makananku yang sekarang sudah dingin. Aku terlalu gembira untuk makan, Siwon. Tidakkah kau mengerti? Alam bawah sadarku menjelaskan. Tapi aku terlalu pengecut untuk menyuarakan pikiran ini dengan suara keras.

"Apa yang lucu?" Tanya dia. Aku menggeleng, tidak berani mengatakan kepadanya dan menjaga mataku pada makanan. Menelan potongan terakhir pancakeku, aku mengintip ke arahnya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang, bersiaplah setelah ini." Ada semacam janji tak terucap dalam kata-katanya. Apa maksudnya?

Aku meninggalkan meja, bertanya-tanya sejenak apakah aku harus meminta izin tetapi segera menolak gagasan itu. Aku kembali ke kamar tidurnya. Sebuah pikiran menghentikanku.

"Dimana kau tidur semalam?" Aku berbalik untuk menatap, dia masih duduk di sana.

"Di ranjangku." Katanya sederhana.

"Oh."

"Ya, itu cukup baru bagiku juga." Dia tersenyum.

"Kita tidak melakukan... seks." Nah, aku mengatakan itu. Astaga, aku sudah gila!

"Tidak." Dia menggelengkan kepala dan mengerutkan kening seolah mengingat sesuatu yang tak nyaman. "Aku tidak pernah tidur dengan siapapun." Dia mengambil korannya dan terus membaca.

Demi Tuhan apa artinya itu? Dia tidak pernah tidur dengan siapapun? Dia perjaka? Entah bagaimana aku meragukannya. Aku berdiri menatapnya tak percaya. Ia adalah orang paling menakjubkan yang pernah aku temui.

Aku baru sadar bahwa aku telah tidur dengan Choi Siwon, maksudku tidur di ranjang yang sama. Aku marah pada diriku sendiri, apa yang akan aku lakukan untuk terjaga dan melihatnya tidur. Aku merasa wajahku panas lagi, buru-buru aku masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Aku ingin menggosok gigi. Aku melihat sikat gigi Siwon. Kami memakai barang yang sama lagi (setelah handuk dan body wash tadi). Aku merasakan bulu pada sikat giginya. Meraihnya cepat, aku menuangkan pasta gigi di atasnya dan menggosok gigi dengan kecepatan dua kali lipat dari biasanya.

Meraih pakaian yang kemarin kupakai, menaruhnya dalam kantong belanja yang dibawa Teddy dan kembali ke ruang tamu untuk mencari jaket. Siwon menonton saat aku telah selesai merapihkan diri. Ekspresinya tidak terbaca, aku merasa matanya mengikutiku saat aku duduk dan menunggunya.

"Siap untuk pergi?" Dia bertanya setelah mematikan televisi.

Aku mengangguk. Dia memakai jaket levis birunya, warnanya sama seperti celana jeansku. Mengambil kunci mobil dan menuju ke pintu.

"Silahkan Mr. Cho." Bisiknya membuka pintu untukku. Dia terlihat begitu sopan, dan aku sangat suka. Aku diam sebentar lalu aku keluar pintu mengingat kata-katanya - _Ada sesuatu tentangmu_ \- Yah, perasaan itu benar-benar timbal balik Mr. Choi dan aku berniat untuk mencari tahu apakah itu.

Kami berjalan dalam diam di koridor menuju lift. Ketika kami menunggu, aku mengintip ke arahnya melalui bulu mataku dan dia memandang dari sudut matanya ke arahku. Lift terbuka dan kami melangkah masuk. Karena alasan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan, mungkin kedekatan kami sedemikian rupa di ruang tertutup, atmosfer diantara kita berubah, terisi dengan arus antisipasi yang meluap.

Napasku berubah ketika jantungku berpacu. Kepalanya menengok sedikit ke arahku, matanya hitam kelam paling gelap. Aku menggigit bibirku. "Sial aku lupa!" Dia menggeram.

Dia bergerak maju padaku tiba-tiba, mendorong aku ke dinding lift. Sebelum aku tahu itu, kedua tangan aku dicengkram dengan satu tangannya di atas kepalaku, dia menjepitku ke dinding menggunakan pinggulnya. Dengan mengejutkan dia menciumku.

''Hmmph!''

Aku mengerang ke dalam mulutnya, memberi lidahnya suatu celah. Dia mengambil keuntungan secara penuh, lidahnya ahli menjelajahi mulutku. Aku tidak pernah dicium seperti ini. Lidahku dengan coba-coba membelai dan bergabung dalam tarian erotis lambat yang semuanya adalah tentang sentuhan dan sensasi.

Tangannya menangkap daguku dan memegangiku disana. Aku tak berdaya, tangan aku terjepit, wajahku dipegang, dan pinggulnya menahanku. Aku merasa ereksinya pada perutku. Oh... Dia menginginkan aku. Choi Siwon menginginkan aku dan aku menginginkan dia.

''Kau sangat manis.'' Bisiknya, aku masih mengatur detak jantungku.

Lift berhenti, pintu terbuka dan dia menjauh dariku dalam sekejap mata. Tiga orang pria bersetelan bisnis melihat kami berdua dan menyeringai saat mereka melangkah masuk ke lift. Denyut jantungku meningkat pesat, aku merasa sepertinya aku ikut lomba lari menaiki bukit.

Aku ingin membungkuk dan memegang lututku tapi itu pasti terlalu jelas. Aku melirik dia, dia terlihat begitu dingin dan tenang. Apakah dia benar-benar tidak terpengaruh dengan yang dia lakukan? Dia melirikku dari sudut matanya, dan dia dengan lembut menghembuskan napas dalam-dalam.

"Kau menggosok gigimu,." Katanya menatapku.

"Aku menggunakan sikat gigimu." Aku menyeringai lagi.

"Oh, Cho Kyuhyun, apa yang harus aku lakukan selanjutnya padamu?''

Pintu terbuka di lantai pertama, dia meraih tanganku dan menarikku keluar.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di lift?" Gumamnya, lebih pada dirinya sendiri daripada kepadaku saat ia melangkah di lobi. Aku berjuang untuk mengimbangi langkahnya karena akalku secara menyeluruh berkeping-keping tersebar di seluruh lantai dan dinding hotel.

 **\- Fifty Shades of Choi -**

 **TBC.**

 **Choi Siwon so mysterious!**

 _Next Chapter..._

 _Aku mencoba untuk tetap menunjukkan wajah tenang saat kita memasuki lift. Pintu tertutup, aku menutup mata dalam usaha sia-sia untuk mengabaikannya. Dia mengencangkan cengkeramannya pada tanganku, dan lima detik kemudian pintu terbuka di atap gedung. Dan itu dia, sebuah helikopter putih dengan nama Choi Enterprises Holdings Inc. ditulis dengan warna biru dengan logo perusahaan di samping. Dia membawaku ke sebuah kantor kecil dimana seorang pria tua duduk di belakang meja._

 _"Ini rencana penerbangan anda, Mr. Choi. Semua pemeriksaan eksternal telah dilakukan. Sudah siap dan kau bebas untuk pergi."_

 _"Terima kasih, Tuan Kim." Siwon tersenyum hangat padanya._

 _Ternyata ada yang layak mendapatkan perlakuan sopan dari Siwon, mungkin dia bukan seorang karyawan. Aku menatap pria tua itu kagum._

 _"Ayo berangkat." Kata Siwon dan kami berjalan menuju helikopter._


	7. Chapter 6

**Remake dari Novel milik E.L James.**

 **Fifty Shades of Choi.**

 **Rate : T, BL, Romance, OOC.**

 **Choi Siwon x Cho Kyuhyun.**

 **Disclaimer : Cerita asli milik EL James, saya hanya meremake dengan citarasa Korea.**

 **~Fifty Shades of Choi~**

Siwon membuka pintu penumpang audi hitam, aku merangkak masuk ke dalam mobil. Dia tidak menyinggung sama sekali luapan gairah yang meledak di lift. Haruskah aku mengungkitnya? Haruskah kita membicarakan tentang hal itu atau berpura-pura bahwa hal itu tak pernah terjadi? Aku melirik dia. Siwon sedang dalam kondisi biasa, dia tenang dan sedikit menjauhkan diri.

Dia menyalakan mesin lalu keluar dari tempat parkir. Kami masih saling diam dan kecanggung semakin jelas terasa. Tiba-tiba terdengar dering ponsel dari _speaker phone_ di mobil Siwon. "Iya." bentak dia, dia begitu kasar.

"Mr. Choi, aku punya informasi yang kau butuhkan." Sebuah suara, suaranya terdengar serak.

"Bagus, kirim segera padaku!''

Dia menekan tombol end maka panggilan berhenti. Tidak ada selamat tinggal atau terima kasih, dia terlalu mengontrol dan dingin pada karyawannya. Dering telepon kembali berbunyi, dia kembali bicara dengan penelepon lalu menutupnya. Belum lama, telepon masuk kembali berdering. Apa ini hidupnya? Panggilan beruntun datang dan sepertinya tidak ada kata istirahat.

"Hai, Siwon. Apakah kau _bercinta_ semalam?"

"Halo, Zhoumi. Aku tidak sendirian di mobil dan panggilan di _speaker._ '' Desah Siwon.

"Kau dengan siapa, Siwon?"

Siwon memutar matanya. "Kyuhyun Cho."

"Hai, Kyuhyun!"

Zhoumi bicara padaku? Pria yang semalam menari dengan Henry.

"Halo, Zhoumi." Aku bicara canggung.

"Aku sudah mendengar banyak hal tentangmu." Gumam Zhoumi parau, Siwon terlihat mengerutkan kening.

"Jangan percaya pada kata-kata Henry.''

Zhoumi terdengar tertawa, tapi Siwon sepertinya tidak mengijinkan kami banyak bicara, sekilas kilau _jahat_ di matanya.

"Aku sedang mengantar Kyuhyun pulang sekarang." Siwon menekankan namaku. "Mau aku jemput?"

"Tentu."

"Sampai ketemu nanti." Siwon menutup telepon.

Kita hampir sampai di apartemenku. Tiba-tiba Siwon kembali bicara, "Apa yang terjadi di lift tidak akan terjadi lagi.'' Aku terkejut mendengarnya tapi aku tidak berani menatap matanya.

Dia berhenti di depan apartemenku, aku terlambat menyadari dia tidak bertanya di mana aku tinggal. Tapi dia sudah mengirim buku waktu itu, tentu saja dia tahu di mana aku tinggal. Apa yang tidak bisa dilakukan oleh seorang pelacakan ponsel, pemilik helikopter dan penguntit.

Kenapa dia tidak akan menciumku lagi? Aku cemberut memikirkan itu. Dia keluar dari mobil, berjalan dengan kaki panjangnya dengan mudah pada sisiku untuk membuka pintu, tetap bersikap gentleman. Aku memerah mengingat saat mulutnya ada di mulutku. Aku ingin mengeluskan jariku melalui rambutnya tapi aku tidak bisa menggerakkan tanganku.

"Aku suka apa yang terjadi di lift." Gumamku saat aku keluar dari mobil. Aku tidak yakin jika aku mendengar dia terkesiap, tapi aku memilih untuk mengabaikannya dan menaiki tangga menuju pintu depan.

Henry dan Zhoumi sedang duduk di meja makan, ternyata Zhoumi semalam tidur di apartemen kami. ''Hallo.'' aku berjalan menuju kulkas untuk mengambil air dan aku tahu Siwon mengikutiku. Henry terlihat mengawasi Siwon dengan serius, tidak peduli Zhoumi pun menatap Henry.

"Pagi Kyuhyun!" Henry melompat memelukku, kemudian memeriksa tubuhku. Ia mengerutkan kening dan berbalik ke arah Siwon. "Selamat pagi, Siwon.'' Nada suara Henry terdengar sedikit bermusuhan.

"Pagi Mr. Lau." Balas Choi dengan suara kaku dan formal seperti biasa.

"Siwon, namanya Henry. Lebih baik kau memanggilnya begitu." Omel Zhoumi.

"Henry." Siwon mengangguk sopan dan melototi Zhoumi yang menyeringai dan bangkit memelukku juga. "Hai, Kyuhyun." Zhoumi tersenyum, dia jelas tidak seperti Siwon karena mereka saudara adopsi. Mata Zhoumi berwarna cokelat gelap, walaupun hanya sedikit mirip Siwon jika sekilas.

"Hai, Zhoumi." Aku tersenyum padanya dan aku sadar bahwa aku menggigit bibirku.

"Zhoumi, sebaiknya kita pergi." Siwon berkata pelan.

"Tentu." Zhoumi berbalik ke arah Henry dan menariknya ke dalam pelukannya lalu memberinya ciuman panjang. Aku terperangah melihatnya, apa yang terjadi pada mereka berdua semalam. Aku jadi ingat pada kejadian di lift, aku melirik Siwon dan dia menatapku dengan penuh perhatian. Aku menyipitkan mata padanya.

 _Mengapa kau tidak bisa menciumku seperti itu?_ Zhoumi terus mencium Henry, memeluk Henry dalam suatu pelukan erat. "Sampai nanti, sayang." Zhoumi menyeringai. Henry seperti terhipnotis, aku belum pernah melihat dia seperti itu sebelumnya. Henry tertunduk, malu padanya.

Siwon memutar matanya dan menatap ke arahku, ekspresinya tidak terbaca meskipun mungkin dia agak geli. Dia menyentuh pucuk kepalaku, napas terasa memburu saat jari-jarinya menyentuh rambutku. Dia mengeluskan ibu jarinya di bibir bawahku. Darahku terbakar di pembuluh darahku. Dan secepat itu pula, sentuhannya menghilang.

"Sampai nanti, _sayang_." Bisiknya penuh godaan. Apa aku harus tertawa karena itu bukanlah diri dia. Tapi meskipun aku tahu ia bersikap kurang hormat, itu memberikan suatu sentakan tanda sayang pada diriku.

"Aku akan menjemputmu jam delapan." Dia berbalik untuk pergi, membuka pintu depan dan melangkah keluar. Zhoumi mengikutinya ke mobil tetapi berbalik dan memberi Henry ciuman lain, dan dalam diriku muncul rasa iri yang bisa kucegah.

"Jadi, apa kau...?" Henry bertanya padaku saat mereka naik ke mobil dan pergi, rasa ingin tahunya tergambar jelas dalam suaranya.

"Tidak!" tukasku kesal, berharap akan menghentikan pertanyaan. Kami kembali ke dalam apartemen.

"Tapi aku akan bertemu dengannya malam ini."

Henry bertepuk tangan dan melompat-lompat seperti anak kecil. Dia tidak bisa menahan kegembiraan dan kebahagiaannya.

"Siwon akan membawaku ke Seoul malam ini."

"Seoul?"

''Yup!"

"Mungkinkah kalian akan melakukannya disana?"

''Oh, jangan gila Henry.''

"Tapi kau suka dia kan?" Henry kembali menggoda.

"Iya, lumayan.''

Dia mengangkat alisnya. "Wow. Kyuhyun akhirnya bertekuk lutut pada seorang pria, dan itu adalah Siwon Choi. Billioner yang hot dan seksi."

"Apa dia sudah menciummu?" Tanya dia lagi.

"Sekali." Aku merasa wajahku memerah parah.

"Sekali?" Dia mencemooh.

Aku mengangguk, sedikit merasa malu. "Dia sangat menahan diri."

Ia mengerutkan kening, "Itu aneh."

"Aku pikir juga begitu.'' Gumamku.

"Kita harus pergi bekerja." Aku beranjak dari dudukku lalu berjalan ke kamar, Henry pun mengikuti hal yang sama.

 **~Fifty Shades of Choi~**

Hari terasa lambat di Toko meskipun kita sedang sibuk, aku dan Henry kerja keras bekerja sambil melawan musim panas. Aku juga harus meyakinkan Henry bahwa aku akan baik-baik saja. Tapi Henry sepertinya masih belum bisa percaya pada Choi secara penuh. Dia masih ragu dan khawatir, walaupun hati kecilku juga sedikit merasakan hal itu. Aku teringat kembali pada Siwon yang menyebutkan semacam _perjanjian tertulis_ tapi aku tidak tahu apakah dia sedang bercanda atau tidak.

Waktu berlalu, jam kerjaku sudah berakhir. Aku berjalan ke loker dan berganti pakaian. Saat aku keluar, mobil Siwon sudah terparkir di depan toko. Dia tepat waktu, tentu saja karena dia orang yang perfeksionis. Setelah pamit pada Henry, aku keluar dari Toko. Siwon keluar dari Audi untuk membuka pintu dan tersenyum hangat padaku.

"Selamat malam." Katanya.

"Malam." Aku mengangguk sopan padanya saat aku naik ke kursi belakang mobil, Teddy duduk di kursi pengemudi. "Halo, Teddy." Kataku berusaha ramah.

"Selamat malam, Mr. Cho." Suaranya sopan dan profesional. Siwon naik di sisi lain dan menggenggam tanganku, memberikan meremas lembut yang aku rasa menembus ke seluruh tubuhku.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" Tanya dia.

"Seperti biasa, lelah tapi aku sudah terbiasa." Jawabku, suaraku serak dan terlalu rendah.

"Ya, hari ini juga jadi hari yang melelahkan untukku." Nada suaranya serius.

"Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyaku.

"Hanya bermain bola dengan Zhoumi, permainan _anak laki-laki_." Jawabnya santai. Hah! Apa dia _menyindirku_. Di musim panas ini, aku tentu sangat enggan keluar rumah hanya untuk bermain bola seperti itu. Tidak butuh waktu lama, sekarang kami sampai di tempat helikopter berada.

"Sampai jumpa, Teddy!" Dia mengangguk singkat pada sopirnya. Kami menuju ke dalam gedung, langsung ke satu deret lift. Lift! Memori ciuman kami pagi ini datang kembali menghantuiku. Siwon melirik ke arahku, sedikit senyum di bibirnya. Ha! Dia berpikir tentang hal itu juga.

"Ini hanya tiga lantai." Katanya datar.

Aku mencoba untuk tetap menunjukkan wajah tenang saat lift mulai naik. Aku menutup mata, berusaha untuk mengabaikannya. Dia mengencangkan cengkeramannya pada tanganku, lima detik kemudian pintu terbuka di atap gedung. Dan itu dia, sebuah helikopter putih dengan nama _Choi Enterprises Holdings Inc_. Ditulis dengan warna biru dengan logo perusahaan di samping. Dia membawaku ke sebuah kantor kecil di mana seorang pria tua duduk di belakang meja.

"Ini rencana penerbangan anda, Mr. Choi. Semua pemeriksaan eksternal telah dilakukan.''

"Terima kasih, Tuan Kim." Siwon tersenyum hangat padanya.

Ternyata ada yang layak mendapatkan perlakuan sopan dari Siwon, mungkin dia bukan seorang karyawan. Aku menatap pria tua itu kagum.

"Ayo berangkat."

Kami berjalan menuju helikopter. Saat sudah dekat, helikopter ini jauh lebih besar daripada yang aku pikir. Siwon membuka pintu dan mengarahkanku ke salah satu kursi di bagian paling depan.

"Duduklah dan jangan menyentuh apa pun." Perintahnya saat ia naik di belakangku.

Siwon menutup pintu dengan keras. Aku duduk di kursi yang ditunjuk, dia membungkuk disampingku untuk memasang sabuk pengaman ke tubuhku. Ini adalah sabuk pengaman empat titik dengan semua tali yang menghubungkan satu gesper pusat.

"Kau aman bersamaku." Dia berbisik, matanya membakar. "Tarik napas, Kyuhyun." tambahnya lirih.

Tangannya terangkat membelai pipiku, menelusuri wajahku dengan jarinya yang panjang sampai ke daguku yang ia genggam dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk. Dia membungkuk ke depan dan memberikan _ciuman_ singkat di bibirku. "Aku suka memanfaatkan kondisi ini." bisiknya.

 _Apa?_

Dia duduk di sampingku dan menyesuaikan diri ke tempat duduknya, kemudian memulai prosedur untuk memeriksa alat pengukur, memencet saklar dan tombol-tombol di depanku. Sedikit kedipan lampu, cahaya dari berbagai pengaturan dan seluruh lampu panel instrumen menyala.

"Pasang headphonenya!" Perintahnya sambil menunjuk satu set headphone di depanku. Aku memasangnya dan baling-baling mulai berputar. Dia memakai headphonenya dan terus sibuk dengan tombol-tombol yang aku tidak ketahui apa fungsinya.

"Aku akan melakukan semua pengecekan sebelum terbang." Suara Siwon ada di telingaku melalui headphone. Aku menoleh dan tersenyum padanya. "Apa kau bisa menerbangkan helikopter? Maksudku, apa kau punya lisensi sebagai pilot?" Aku bertanya.

Dia berbalik dan tersenyum padaku. "Aku sudah menjadi pilot selama empat tahun dan aku punya lisensinya. Kau aman bersamaku." Dia memberikanku sebuah seringai, "Kita segera terbang! "Tambahnya dan mengedipkan mata padaku.

 _Main mata! Apa dia sedang menggodaku!_

"Apakah kau siap?"

Aku mengangguk dengan mata terbuka lebar. Aku mulai tidak fokus dan tidak mendengarkan ucapannya. Aku hanya mendengar kata _over_ berkali-kali dia katakan sampai helikopter naik perlahan-lahan sampai di udara. Setelah kita lebih tinggi, memang tidak ada yang bisa dilihat. Ini gelap gulita, bahkan bulan tidak terlihat. Bagaimana dia bisa melihat jalan?

"Menakutkan bukan?" Suara Siwon di telingaku.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kau menuju ke arah yang benar?"

"Ini." Dia menunjuk jari telunjuk yang panjang di salah satu alat pengukur dan itu menunjukkan kompas elektronik. "Ini adalah _Eurocopter EC135_. Salah satu yang paling aman di kelasnya. Ini dilengkapi alat untuk penerbangan malam." Dia melirik dan nyengir padaku.

"Ada helipad di atas gedung tempatku tinggal. Disitulah kita sedang menuju."

Tentu saja ada helipad di tempat tinggalnya. Aku sangat tidak sepadan jika dibandingkan dengannya. Wajahnya yang lembut diterangi oleh lampu pada panel instrumen. Dia berkonsentrasi keras dan dia terus-menerus melirik berbagai indikator di depannya. Aku menikmati wajahnya dari bawah bulu mataku. Lama aku terus memandanginya dengan segala imajinasi yang muncul di kepalaku.

"Ketika kau terbang di malam hari, kau terbang buta. Kau harus percaya pada instrumentasi." Ia menyela lamunanku.

"Berapa lama penerbangannya?" Ujarku.

"Kurang dari satu jam, anginnya mendukung kita."

Waktu yang tidak lama jika dibanding pergi dengan jalur darat. Dia kembali fokus tanpa suara, aku berusaha tenang dan terbiasa dengan penerbangan pertamaku ini. Kembali menatapnya, aku larut lagi dengan segala hayalanku tentangnya.

"Lihat, di sana!" Dia menunjuk ke sebuah titik kecil cahaya di kejauhan. "Itu Seoul." Aku tidak sadar berteriak kecil, aku malu setelahnya.

"Apakah kau terkesan?"

"Aku terpesona, Siwon."

Dia tersenyum, "Terpesona?" Dan untuk sesaat, dia sesuai umurnya lagi.

Aku mengangguk., "Kau begitu kompeten."

"Terima kasih, Mr. Cho." Katanya sopan.

Kami terbang dalam malam yang gelap dengan diam untuk sementara waktu. Titik terang yang tadi disebut sebagai Seoul perlahan-lahan semakin besar.

"Penerbangan tepat waktu. Standing by and over out."

"Kau jelas menikmati ini." Bisikku.

"Apa?" Dia melirikku. Dia tampak bingung dalam penerangan redup dari instrumen.

"Terbang." Jawabku.

"Ini membutuhkan kontrol dan konsentrasi. Bagaimana aku bisa tidak menyukainya? Favoritku adalah melayang."

"Melayang?"

"Menerbangkan sesuatu, helikopter contohnya."

Hobi mahal? Aku ingat dia mengatakan itu selama wawancara.

"Silahkan masuk, over." Suara kontrol lalu lintas udara menginterupsi lamunanku. Siwon menjawab, terdengar berkuasa dan percaya diri.

Seoul semakin dekat. Kita berada di pinggirannya sekarang. Ini terlihat benar-benar menakjubkan, Seoul pada malam hari yang indah.

"Terlihat bagus, kan?" Gumam Siwon, aku mengangguk antusias.

"Kita akan sampai di sana dalam beberapa menit." Gumam Siwon.

Tiba-tiba darahku seperti berdebur di telingaku saat detak jantungku meningkat dan adrenalin merajalela melalui sistemku. Dia mulai berbicara dengan pengatur lalu lintas udara lagi, tapi aku tidak bisa fokus lagi. Aku pikir aku akan pingsan. Kita sekarang terbang diantara gedung, di depanku dapat melihat gedung pencakar langit tinggi dengan helipad di atasnya.

Helikopter melambat dan melayang. Siwon mendarat di helipad diatas gedung. Dia mematikan pengapian dan baling-baling melambat dan tenang sampai semua yang aku dengar adalah suara napasku sendiri yang tidak menentu. Siwon melepas headphonenya, dan menarik punyaku juga. "Kita sudah sampai." Katanya lembut.

Wajahnya menunjukkan sikap yang begitu kuat, setengah dalam bayangan dan setengah dalam cahaya putih terang dari lampu pendaratan. Dia tampak tegang, rahangnya terkatup dan matanya ketat. Dia melepas sabuk pengamannya dan menggapai sabukku untuk melepaskanku. Wajahnya hanya beberapa inci dari wajahku.

"Kita tidak akan melakukan hal yang tidak kau inginkan, kau tenang saja.'' Nada suaranya begitu sungguh-sungguh, mata hitam kelamnya berapi-api. Dia membuatku terkejut.

"Aku tidak pernah melakukan apa yang tidak aku inginkan." Dan saat aku mengucapkan kata itu, aku tidak merasa yakin karena pada saat ini, aku mungkin akan melakukan apa saja untuk pria yang duduk sampingku.

Dia mengamatiku hati-hati sejenak dan entah bagaimana meskipun dia begitu tinggi, ia berhasil keluar dengan anggun ke pintu helikopter dan membukanya. Dia melompat keluar, menungguku untuk mengikutinya dan meraih tanganku saat aku merangkak turun ke helipad. Ini sangat berangin di atas gedung, aku gugup menyadari bahwa aku berdiri setidaknya tiga puluh lantai di atas ruang terbuka.

Siwon meraih pinggangku dengan lengannya, menarikku erat-erat. "Ayo!" teriak dia di antara suara angin. Dia menyeretku ke sebuah lift. Setelah menekan nomor ke tombol, pintu terbuka. Aku bisa melihat Siwon hingga tidak terbatas, dia memelukku dan ini mengejutkan! Siwon menekan kode lain ke tombol, maka pintu tertutup dan lift turun.

Beberapa saat kemudian, kami berada dalam sebuah ruang tunggu serba putih. Di tengah ada sebuah meja kayu bulat gelap, di dinding ada lukisan yang indah dan pastinya mahal. Dia membuka dua pintu ganda, ruang mewah terbuka. Ini adalah ruang tamu utama dengan dinding kaca yang mengarah ke balkon. Dimana ada sofa mengesankan berbentuk 'U' yang bisa untuk duduk sepuluh orang dewasa dengan nyaman.

Sofa itu menghadap perapian modern yang terbuat dari baja model paling mutakhir atau mungkin platinum. Pada bagian kiri di samping kami adalah area dapur. Semua putih dengan bagian atas dari kayu gelap dan bar untuk sarapan yang besar dengan kursi enam buah. Dekat area dapur, di depan dinding kaca adalah meja makan yang di kelilingi oleh enam belas kursi. Apartemen yang luar biasa luas, milik pria luar biasa.

"Apa kau ingin minum?" Tanya dia. Aku berkedip padanya. Setelah kejadian kemarin, apa dia mencoba untuk melucu?

"Aku ingin wine putih, apa kau ingin minum denganku?''

"Ya, boleh." Bisikku.

Aku berdiri di ruangan yang sangat besar, aku berjalan ke dinding kaca. Pemandangan Seoul menyala dan aku menyaksikannya dengan senyuman. Aku berjalan kembali ke area dapur, terlihat Siwon sedang membuka sebotol wine. Dia sudah menanggalkan jasnya.

''Segelas?''

"Segelas dan aku akan baik-baik saja.'' Suaraku lembut dan ragu-ragu, jantungku berdebar-debar.

"Ini." Dia mengulurkan segelas wine. Bahkan gelasnya pun berat, terbuat dari kristal kontemporer. Aku meneguknya, wine ini enak dan sedikit menenangkan.

"Kau sangat tenang, kau bahkan tidak memerah. Bahkan aku pikir ini keadaan paling pucat darimu yang pernah aku lihat, Kyuhyun." bisiknya. "Apa kamu lapar?"

 _Lapar dia bilang!_ Aku bahkan merasa mual sekarang. Jantungku berpacu cepat, wajahku semakin memucat karena gugup. Dia tidak melepaskan pandangan mata dariku. Aku merasa mata itu mengikutiku saat aku berbalik dan melihat ke sekeliling.

"Apa kau ingin duduk?"

Aku mengangguk, dia menarik tanganku dan membawaku ke sofa putih besar. Sofa yang empuk dan sangat nyaman. Hatiku bicara kalau aku mungkin adalah orang yang beruntung pernah datang ke tempat mewah ini.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Dia duduk di sebelahku, berbalik menghadapku. Dia menyandarkan kepala di tangan kanannya, siku disangga pada bagian belakang sofa.

"Kyuhyun, aku minta berhenti menggigit bibirmu. Ini sangat mengganggu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan saat ini."

"Aku masih tidak tahu kenapa aku disini." Bisikku padanya.

Dia mengernyit. "Tunggu sebentar disini." Dia menghilang melalui pintu lebar di ujung ruangan. Dia pergi selama beberapa menit dan kembali dengan sebuah dokumen.

"Ini adalah perjanjian _rahasia_ yang tidak boleh dibocorkan." Dia mengangkat bahu dan sikapnya terlihat sedikit malu. "Pengacaraku bersikeras untuk itu." Dia menyerahkannya padaku. Aku benar-benar bingung. "Jika kau melihat opsi dua, kau harus menandatangani ini."

"Apa maksud kesepakatan ini dan kenapa aku harus menandatanganinya?"

"Ini berarti kau tidak bisa mengungkapkan semua tentang kita kepada siapapun.''

Aku menatapnya tidak percaya. Ini sangat buruk, aku tidak bisa jika tidak bicara. Paling tidak, aku harus bicara dengan Henry. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa perjanjiaannya, aku juga masih belum paham maksudnya membawaku kemari. Lalu kejadian beberapa hari terakhir yang membingungkan.

"Baik, aku akan menandatanganinya."

Dia mengulurkan pena. "Kau bahkan tidak membacanya?"

"Tidak."

Dia mengernyit. "Kyuhyun, kau harus selalu membaca apapun yang kau tandatangani." Dia menasihatiku.

"Siwon, kau melarangku membicarakan tentang kita kepada siapa pun, bahkan pada Henry juga. Jadi tidak penting apakah aku menandatangani kesepakatan atau tidak. Jika ini sangat berarti bagimu, aku akan menandatanganinya.''

Dia menatap ke arahku dan ia mengangguk serius. "Pernyataan bagus yang kau buat, Mr. Cho."

Aku dengan cepat menandatangani pada garis putus-putus dari kedua salinan dan mengembalikan padanya. Aku terdengar jauh lebih berani daripada yang benar-benar aku rasakan.

''Apa artinya ini semua? Apa kita akan tidur, memiliki hubungan atau semacamnya? Aku masih tidak mengerti, Siwon.''

"Tidak, itu tidak akan terjadi. Aku tidak melakukan yang namanya _ML_. Aku bermain _seks_ dengan keras. Kau belum tahu apa yang sedang kau lakukan. Kau masih bisa lari. Mari, aku ingin menunjukkan ruang _bermainku_."

Mulutku menganga. Bermain _seks_ dengan keras! Ya Tuhan, itu terdengar sangat kenapa kita melihat ruang bermain? Aku bingung sendiri.

''Ruang bermain? Kau ingin bermain _playstation_?''

Dia tertawa lalu berdiri sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Aku biarkan dia membawa aku kembali keluar ke koridor. Di sebelah kanan pintu ganda, pintu lain mengarah ke tangga. Kami naik ke lantai dua dan berbelok ke kanan. Mengambil kunci dari sakunya, ia membuka lagi pintu lain dan mengambil napas dalam-dalam.

"Kau bisa pergi meninggalkan tempat ini kapan saja. Helikopter stand-by untuk membawamu setiap saat kau ingin pergi. Semuanya kau yang memutuskan.''

"Buka saja pintu ini, Siwon."

Dia membuka pintu dan mundur untuk membiarkanku masuk, aku menatap dia sekali lagi. Aku jadi ingin tahu apa yang ada di sini, mengambil napas dalam aku berjalan masuk. Pertama–tama yang aku perhatikan adalah aroma yang menusuk penciumanku. Aroma lavender yang sangat menyenangkan dan pencahayaan yang terang. Dinding dan langit-langit berwarna merah anggur gelap. Di samping pintu berdiri sebuah peti berlaci dari kayu mahoni besar.

Tapi yang mendominasi ruangan ini adalah ranjang. Yang mana lebih besar dari ukuran king-size, berukir terlalu megah bergaya rococo bertiang empat dengan bagian atas rata. Diatas buffet aku melihat rantai dan borgol. Kasurnya tidak ada seprei, hanya ditutup kulit merah dan bantal satin merah ditumpuk di salah satu sudutnya.

Aku berbalik, dia memperhatikanku dengan penuh perhatian karena aku tahu ekspresinya tidak dapat dibaca. Aku berjalan lebih jauh ke dalam ruangan dan dia mengikutiku. Apa tanggapan yang tepat mengetahui _calon kekasihku_ ini? Aku mengaku kalau sekarang aku takut.

"Katakanlah sesuatu." Perintah Siwon, suaranya terasa lembut.

"Apakah kau melakukan ini kepada orang-orang atau mereka melakukannya untukmu?"

"Orang-orang?" Dia berkedip beberapa kali ia mempertimbangkan jawabannya. "Aku melakukan ini pada orang yang menginginkannya."

"Jadi kau memilihku? Kenapa harus aku?"

 _"Karena aku ingin melakukan hal ini denganmu, sangat ingin."_

Aku terkesiap. Mengapa? Aku berjalan ke sudut ruangan dan menepuk bangku empuk bersandaran tinggi dan menjalankan jemariku di kulit. Apa dia orang yang kasar dan suka menyakiti? Pikiran itu menekanku.

"Apa kau orang yang sadis dan kasar?"

"Aku seorang _dominan_." Mata hitamnya tajam.

"Apa artinya itu?" Bisikku.

 _"Artinya aku ingin kau rela menyerahkan diri padaku, dalam segala hal."_

Aku mengerutkan kening padanya saat aku mencoba untuk memahami pikiran itu. "Mengapa aku harus melakukan itu?"

"Untuk menyenangkanku." Bisiknya sambil memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi.

Menyenangkan dia! Dia ingin aku menyenangkannya! Aku pikir mulutku menganga. Aku menyadarinya, pada saat ini itulah yang ingin kulakukan. Aku ingin dia menjadi sangat senang denganku. Ini sebuah pengungkapan.

 _''Aku sangat ingin kau menyenangkanku. Dalam banyak hal dan untuk hal yang lebih intim juga.''_ Katanya lembut.

"Bagaimana aku melakukannya?" Mulutku kering, aku mengerti sedikit maksudnya menyenangkan.

"Aku punya aturan dan aku ingin kau mematuhinya. Itu untuk keuntunganmu dan untuk kesenanganku. Jika kau ikuti aturan untuk kepuasanku, aku akan _menghargaimu_. Jika tidak, aku akan _menghukummu_ , dan kau akan belajar." Bisiknya.

Aku melirik rak tongkat saat ia mengatakan ini lalu apa artinya ada _rantai dan borgol_ disini? Permainan seperti apa yang dia maksud.

"Dan apa hubungannya dengan semua ini?" Aku melambaikan tanganku ke sekeliling ruangan.

"Ini yang aku maksud, semuanya ada disini baik untuk penghargaan maupun hukuman. Tinggal kau pilih, Mr. Cho. _Menyenangkanku atau dihukum._ "

 **~Fifty Shades of Choi~**

 **TBC.**

 _ **Siwon ingin mempunyai hubungan rahasia sesuai dengan aturannya? Melanggar maka dapet hukuman?**_

 _ **Sebenernya pas baca novelnya ada beberapa poin yang tidak dimengerti jadi maaf kalau ff ini pun gagal untuk dipahami kkk~ Thanks for reading and don't forget to review.**_


	8. Chapter 7

**Remake dari Novel milik E.L James.**

 **Fifty Shades of Choi.**

 **Rate : M, BL, Romance, OOC.**

 **Choi Siwon x Cho Kyuhyun.**

 **Disclaimer : Cerita asli milik EL James, saya hanya meremake dengan citarasa Korea.**

 **-Fifty Shades of Choi-**

Dia membawaku keluar dari ruang bermain. Kami melewati beberapa pintu sampai tiba di ujung. Terdapat kamar tidur dengan ranjang yang besar, semuanya serba putih. Tampak bersih dan dingin, untuk sepersekian detik aku merasa merinding bahkan terasa seperti berada di kutub es.

"Ini akan menjadi kamarmu. Kau bisa menghiasnya seperti yang kau inginkan, lakukan apapun yang kau suka disini.''

"Kamarku? Apa aku harus pindah?" Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan kengerian dalam suaraku.

"Tidak setiap hari. Hanya hari Jumat malam sampai Minggu. Kita harus berunding dan bicara tentang semua ini. Jika kau ingin melakukannya." Tambahnya, suaranya tenang dan ragu-ragu.

"Aku akan tidur di sini?"

"Ya."

"Lalu kau?"

"Aku sudah bilang, aku tidak tidur dengan siapa pun, kecuali saat kau mabuk waktu itu." Sorot matanya menegur.

Aku menekan mulut dengan garis keras. Inilah yang tidak bisa aku pahami. Kepedulian Siwon yang menyelamatkan aku dari mabuk dan memelukku dengan lembut, dia juga seperti monster yang memiliki cambuk dan rantai di ruangan khusus yang dia sebut ruang bermain.

"Dimana kamu tidur?"

"Kamarku di lantai bawah. Ayo, kau pasti lapar."

"Aneh, aku tampaknya telah kehilangan nafsu makanku." Gumamku kesal.

"Kau harus makan, Kyuhyun!" Dia menasihati dan menggenggam tanganku, membawaku kembali ke lantai bawah.

 **-Fifty Shades of Choi-**

Di ruangan yang sangat besar ini, aku dipenuhi dengan keraguan yang dalam. Aku seperti berada di tepi jurang dan aku harus memutuskan apakah _ya_ atau _tidak_ untuk melompat.

"Aku sadar bahwa ini adalah jalan gelap. Aku ingin kau memikirkan semuanya sebelum kita melakukannya. Aku tahu, kau pasti memiliki banyak pertanyaan.'' Siwon berkata dengan nada tenang. Bagaimana dia bisa setenang itu disaat aku sendiri begitu gugup.

"Kau sudah menandatangani perjanjianmu. Kau boleh bertanya apapun yang kau inginkan, dan aku akan menjawab." Lanjut Siwon.

"Perjanjian itu, kau menyebutnya dokumen kan?''

"Iya."

"Dokumen seperti apa itu?"

"Sebuah kontrak. Disana dijelaskan apa yang boleh dan tidak boleh kita lakukan. Kita harus tahu batasan kita masing-masing.''

"Lalu jika aku tidak ingin melakukannya?"

''Tidak masalah." Katanya hati-hati.

"Tapi kita tidak memiliki hubungan?" Aku bertanya, sedikit jengkel dengan pertanyaan ini.

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?" Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, aku penasaran dengan jawabannya.

''Karena itulah hubungan yang aku inginkan.''

"Kenapa?" Hanya pertanyaan yang selalu muncul dikepalaku.

"Karena inilah aku.''

"Bagaimana bisa kau menjadi begini?''

"Sedikit sulit untuk menjawab. Ini sama seperti sesuatu yang orang lain suka tapi belum tentu orang lain menyukainya.''

"Aturan seperti apa yang harus aku ikuti?''

"Aturan sudah jelas tertulis di kertas perjanjian (kontrak). Kita akan membahasnya segera!'' Dia menuangkan anggur ke dalam gelasku. "Jangan sungkan Kyuhyun, minum jika kau merasa gugup.''

Aku sedang tidak ingin memikirkan minuman sekarang, aku harus banyak bertanya padanya!

''Sudah berapa lama kau seperti ini?''

"Hmm?'' Dia sedikit terlihat bingung, pasti sudah banyak orang yang dia perlakukan seperti ini.

"Apakah mudah menemukan orang yang mau melakukan ini?"

Dia mengangkat alis ke arahku. "Kau akan kagum." Katanya datar.

''Kenapa aku yang kau pilih, aku tidak mengerti.''

"Kyuhyun, aku sudah bilang padamu. Ada sesuatu tentangmu. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu sendirian." Dia tersenyum ironis. ''Aku benar-benar sangat menginginkanmu.'' Dia mengambil nafas panjang.

"Apa kau pernah menyakiti orang?"

"Iya."

"Apa kau akan menyakitiku?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Menyakiti secara fisik, apa kau akan menyakitiku?"

"Aku akan melakukannya ketika kau minta.''

''Sudah cukup pembicaraan ini, kau akan mengetahui semuanya setelah membaca aturan ini.'' Siwon berjalan ke arah laci, mengambil kertas dari dalamnya. Sepertinya dia mencopy begitu banyak kertas itu, mungkin untuk membuatku selalu ingat.

"Ini adalah aturan, aturannya mungkin bisa dirubah. Bacalah aturan dan mari kita bahas." Siwon menyerahkan kertas itu lalu menarikku duduk di atas sofa. Sebelum membacanya aku sempat menatap matanya, mata yang selalu aku gagal baca isinya.

 **Aturan yang harus dipatuhi :**

1\. Pihak A akan mematuhi setiap instruksi yang diberikan oleh pihak B langsung tanpa ragu.

2\. Pihak A akan menyetujui pada semua aktivitas seksual yang dianggap cocok dan menyenangkan dengan pihak B kecuali aktivitas yang diuraikan dalam batasan yang keras.

3\. Pihak A akan memastikan mendapatkan minimal tujuh jam tidur per malam ketika ia tidak bersama dengan pihak B.

4\. Pihak A makan secara teratur untuk menjaga kesehatan. Dan pihak A tidak akan makan camilan di antara waktu makan, kecuali buah.

5\. Saat bersama pihak B, pihak A akan mengenakan pakaian yang disetujui oleh pihak B. Pihak B akan menyediakan anggaran pakaian untuk Pihak A.

6\. Pihak B akan menyediakan pihak A pelatih pribadi empat kali seminggu.

7\. Pihak A akan menjaga kebersihan diri dan mencukur atau melakukan wax setiap waktu.

8\. Pihak A tidak akan minum berlebihan, merokok, menggunakan obat-obatan terlarang atau tidak menempatkan dirinya dalam kondisi berbahaya.

9\. Pihak A tidak boleh melakukan hubungan seksual dengan orang lain selain dengan pihak B.

10\. Pihak A harus mampu bersikap sopan, baik dan menjaga diri dari segela bahaya dan kejahatan selama tidak bersama dengan pihak B.

 **Gagal atau melanggar aturan yang telah dibuat oleh pihak B, hukuman akan segera datang pada pihak A sesuai dengan aturan pihak B.**

 _ **TTD, Siwon Choi (Ceo Choi Enterprises Holdings, Inc.)**_

"Wow, kenapa begitu rumit?" Aku bertanya.

"Iya, begitu adanya. Apa yang tidak boleh kita lakukan akan kita tetapkan dalam perjanjian kita. Nah, dan ini batasan-batasanku'' Dia mengulurkan sepotong kertas.

 **Batas kekerasan :**

1\. Tidak ada tindakan yang melibatkan api

2\. Tidak ada tindakan yang melibatkan jarum, pisau, menusuk, atau darah.

3\. Tidak ada tindakan melibatkan anak-anak atau hewan

4\. Tidak ada tindakan yang akan meninggalkan suatu bekas permanen pada kulit.

Ukh pasti itu yang sebenarnya ingin dia lakukan padaku! Sejujurnya semua ini terlihat sangat masuk akal, setiap orang yang waras tidak akan mau terlibat dalam hal semacam ini kan? Meskipun sekarang aku merasa sedikit mual.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau tambahkan?" Tanyanya dengan ramah.

Aku tidak tahu, aku benar-benar bingung. Dia menatapku dan keningnya berkerut. "Apakah ada sesuatu yang kau tak ingin lakukan?"

"Aku tidak tahu, aku tidak bisa berfikir."

"Apa maksudmu kau tak tahu?"

Aku menggeliat tak nyaman dan menggigit bibirku. "Aku belum pernah melakukan hal seperti ini."

''Hmm... Pernahkah kau dicium, selain olehku?"

"Tentu saja pernah." Aku mencoba untuk terlihat tersinggung, apa dia masih harus bertanya seperti itu? Di usiaku ini tentu saja aku pernah berciuman, berciuman dengan pria lebih tepatnya.

"Dengan siapa? Wanita atau pria?''

Aku sedikit menunduk, ''Pria.'' Jawabku pelan.

Siwon terlihat menganggukan kepalanya, ''Apa belum ada pria yang membuatmu jatuh cinta?''

Dia bertanya soal cinta dan pria? Aku sendiri masih bingung, cinta seperti apa yang dia maksud.

''Entahlah, aku tidak yakin cinta seperti yang aku pikirkan sama dengan yang kau pikirkan.'' Aku sedikit memberikan smirk padanya.

Dia terlihat tertawa konyol lalu kembali memasang wajah serius. "Apa kau ingin pergi?" Tanyanya, suaranya melembut.

"Tidak, kecuali kau ingin aku pergi." Bisikku, aku sangat tidak ingin pergi.

"Aku suka kau disini, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi." Dia menatap langsung pada mataku, tangannya mengelus rambutku lembut. Aku merasa semakin ketakutan saat bertatapan langsung dengannya.

Dia melirik jam tangannya, "Sekarang sudah malam." Dan dia menoleh ke arahku, "Ayo!" Bisiknya.

"Untuk apa!" Demi Tuhan aku sedikit berteriak sekarang.

Dia hanya tersenyum dengan kilau jahat di mata hitamnya, "Kita akan meluruskan situasi ini.''

"Apa maksudmu? Situasi apa?"

"Situasimu yang masih kebingungan Kyuhyun! Kita akan melakukannya dan kau tidak bisa melarikan diri lagi.''

"Oh...'' Aku menahan nafas, rasanya aku tidak menapakan kakiku lagi. Ini terasa melayang dan aku seperti akan terbang!

"Itupun jika kau menginginkannya. Aku tidak ingin memaksamu.''

"Tapi aku belum melakukan semua hal yang kau minta dari daftar peraturan itu." Suaraku mendesah ragu-ragu.

"Lupakan peraturan. Lupakan semua detail itu untuk malam ini. Aku menginginkanmu, aku menginginkanmu sejak kau jatuh di kantorku. Tolong Kyuhyun, habiskan malam denganku."

Matanya cerah, sungguh bersemangat! Aku meletakkan tanganku padanya. Dia menarikku ke dalam pelukannya hingga aku bisa merasakan tubuhnya, tindakan cepat ini membuatku terkejut.

"Kau sangat berani." Bisiknya. "Aku kagum padamu." Dia membungkuk dan mencium bibirku dengan lembut. "Aku ingin menggigit bibir ini." Bisiknya di depan mulutku. "Aku mohon Kyuhyun, ijinkan aku melakukannya sekarang!''

Aku hanya mengangguk, karena itulah alasanku ada disini. Senyumnya penuh kemenangan saat ia melepaskanku dan mengambil tanganku lalu menuntunku mendekati tempat tidur.

Aku gemetar seperti selembar daun. Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama, aku akan melakukannya, melakukannya dengan Choi Siwon. Nafasku tersengal-sengal, aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari dia. Dia melepaskan jam tangannya dan meletakkannya di atas lemari laci samping tempat tidur. Dia membuka jaket, menempatkannya di kursi.

Dia berdiri tegak lalu tersenyum padaku, "Apa kau ingin tirai di tutup?"

"Terserah kau saja.'' Bisikku, "Kupikir kau tidak membiarkan siapa pun tidur di tempat tidurmu."

"Siapa bilang kita akan tidur?" Gumannya pelan.

Apa dia sedang membuat lelucon denganku! Dia berjalan perlahan ke arahku. Percaya diri, seksi, mata menyala, dan hatiku mulai berdebar-debar. Darahku terpompa ke seluruh tubuhku. Dia berdiri di depanku, menatap ke dalam mataku. "Disini sangat panas, buka saja jaketmu.'' Ucapnya lembut. Dia menarik kerah jaketku dengan lembut dan melepaskannya dari bahuku.

Jari-jarinya menyentuh dengan lembut dari pipi ke daguku. "Apa kau tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan padamu?" Dia membelai daguku.

Aku ingin memejamkan mataku, tapi aku terhipnotis oleh mata hitamnya yang menatap dalam mataku. Membungkuk ke bawah, dia menciumku. Bibirnya menuntut, tegas dan lambat mulai menyatu denganku. Dia mulai membuka kancing kemejaku sambil memberi ciuman di rahang, dagu dan sudut-sudut mulutku. Perlahan melepaskan kemeja itu dariku dan membiarkan jatuh ke lantai. Dia berdiri kembali dan menatap ke arahku.

"Kau memiliki kulit indah, putih dan mulus. Aku ingin mencium setiap inci kulit itu."

Dia kembali meraih daguku, menciumku kembali. Ciumannya menuntut, lidah dan bibirnya membujukku. Aku mengerang, lidahku mencoba menerimanya. Dia meletakkan tangannya melingkariku dan menarikku ke tubuhnya. Tangannya membelai dengan lembut bokongku dan meremasnya dengan lembut.

Aku mengerang dalam mulutnya. Aku hampir tidak bisa menguasai perasaan liar di sekujur tubuhku. Mencengkeram lengan atasnya, aku merasakan ototnya, dia terasa sangat kuat. Dengan ragu, aku menggerakkan tanganku ke wajah dan ke rambutnya. Rambut hitam yang begitu lembut.

Dia mendorongku pelan ke tempat tidur, aku merasa punggungku memantul saat mendarat di tempat tidur yang aku yakini mahal. Aku pikir dia akan menindihku, dia malah berlutut di depanku. Meraih pinggulku dengan kedua tangannya dan lidahnya berjalan di sekitar pusar, perut lalu di sisi pinggulku yang lain.

"Ahh Siwon~" Aku mengerang dan menggigit bibirku tidak tahan, aku menggeliat tidak tahan dengan sensasinya.

Melihat dia berlutut di depanku, merasakan mulutnya di tubuhku itu begitu menggelikan. Tanganku tetap di rambutnya, menarik lembut saat aku mencoba untuk menenangkan pernapasanku yang terlalu cepat. Dia menatap ke arahku melalui bulu mata, mata hitamnya terbakar. Tangannya menjangkau dan mencoba melepas jeansku, dengan perlahan menarik ritsleting ke bawah.

"Kau indah!" Bisiknya lalu menutup mata, ekspresi kenikmatan sangat jelas di wajahnya.

Masih berlutut, Siwon mencengkeram kakiku dan melepaskan sepatu dan kaus kakiku. Aku mengangkat diri pada sikuku untuk melihat apa yang dia lakukan. Dia mengangkat tumit kakiku dan mengelus jempol kaki sampai punggung kakiku.

''Kakimu juga indah, kecil walaupun sedikit berbulu. Kau harus segera mencukurnya, Kyuhyun. Itu kenapa aku memasukan wax sebagai aturan.'' Dia bermain-main dengan bulu kakiku, sedikit menariknya membuat aku sedikit merintih.

"Apa kau bisa tunjukan, bagaimana kau memuaskan dirimu sendiri.''

 _Apa? Aku mengerutkan kening bingung._

"Jangan malu-malu, Kyuhyun. Tunjukkan!"

Aku menggelengkan kepala. "Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu." Suaraku serak.

"Manjakan dirimu sendiri, permainan solo. Apa kau tidak pernah melakukannya?''

Aku menggelengkan kepala lagi, "Aku benar-benar tidak pernah melakukan yang seperti itu.'' Ucapku tegas.

Dia mengangkat alisnya, matanya menjadi bertambah gelap, lalu dia menggeleng tidak percaya. "Baiklah, aku yang akan memulai." Suaranya lembut, penuh tantangan sekaligus ancaman. Dia membuka kancing celana jinsnya dan perlahan menarik celana ke bawah, matanya menatapku sepanjang waktu.

Dia membungkuk di atasku, memegang kedua pergelangan kakiku, cepat menyentak kakiku terpisah dan merangkak ke tempat tidur di antara kedua kakiku. "Jangan bergerak." Bisiknya lalu membungkuk dan mencium bagian dalam pahaku, dengan cepat dia melepas celana dalamku. Dia terlihat tersenyum melihat 'milikku'. Aku jadi malu dan berniat menutup kakiku tapi dia menahan.

"Semua yang ada di dalam dirimu sangat indah!" Dia mencium sampai perutku, dan lidahnya turun ke pusarku. Lalu dia menuju keatas, menciumku di seluruh tubuhku.

''Engmmhh~'' Kulitku terasa terbakar, aku mencakar sprei di bawahku.

Tangannya bergerak menyentuh dadaku, ibu jarinya perlahan-lahan berputar di putingku. Aku merintih, merasakan sensasi nikmat sampai ke pangkal pahaku. Jemariku menggenggam sprei lebih erat. Bibirnya menghisap putingku yang lain dan ia menariknya. ''Ouh Siwon~'' Tanganku refleks meremas rambutnya.

Dia tersenyum miring padaku, ''Kau akan merasakan semuanya begitu memabukan, Kyuhyun.'' Bisiknya. Aku ingin berteriak, milikku bahkan sudah terasa sangat tegang.

"Ohhh~ Siwon.." Aku menarik kepalaku ke belakang, membuka mulutku saat aku mengerang dengan kaki menegang.

"Kita lihat apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.'' Bisiknya, giginya menggigit halus sekeliling putingku, ibu jari dan jarinya menarik keras, dan aku berantakan di tangannya. Dia menciumku dalam, lidahnya di mulutku menyerap jeritku. ''Hmmmph...'' Aku menaik-turunkan pinggulku, semakin terasa panas saat milik kami saling bersentuhan.

''Akh, kau mulai bergerak juga.'' Dia menyeringai menatap milik kami yang bersentuhan panas. ''Pintar!'' Dia kembali meraih mulutku, merapatkan tubuh kami sampai menempel dengan ketat. Dia memegang kedua tanganku dan mengangkatnya ke atas kepalaku, tubuh kami semakin rapat dengan ketat.

''Sudah cukup, aku rasa kita harus segera pada intinya sayang!'' Dia tersenyum gembira, membelai daguku yang basah oleh saliva. Dia bangun dan berdiri di depanku, mengamati tubuh polosku dengan senyuman miring yang sekilas nampak menakutkan.

"Sebentar lagi kau akan terbang ke surga.'' Di ciumnya kepala _'milikku'_ yang sudah menegang. Tanpa ragu-ragu Siwon kemudian melahapnya keras, tubuhku menggelinjang merasakan kehangatan di dalam mulut Siwon. _''AKH!'_ ' Aku menutup mulutku dengan telapak tangan, aku masih malu untuk bersuara di depan Siwon.

Siwon menaik-turunkan kepala untuk mengulum milikku di dalam mulut hangatnya. Tangannya yang bebas mulai memisahkan kakiku sampai mengangkang lebar, tanpa peringatan dia menusuk-nusuk pelan rektum sempitku. _''AKH! AKH!''_ Aku terpekik tertahan, demi Tuhan rasanya membuatku tidak nyaman. Ini pertama kali benda asing memasuki milikku, rasanya sangat menyiksa!

''Hmmmph~'' Siwon masih asyik mengulum milikku yang sepenuhnya basah oleh cairan dan saliva, sedikit demi sedikit aku mulai bisa beradaptasi dengan jari Siwon yang mulai bergerak di dalam rektumku. Sedikit terasa mulas, tapi mulas yang berujung dengan getaran aneh di sekujur tubuhku. Tubuhku terasa terdapat aliran listrik yang siap menyengat.

Siwon melepaskan kulumannya, ''Bagaimana, kau menyukainya kan?'' Siwon menggerakan lagi jarinya. Aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala dan meremas seprei sekuat yang bisa aku lakukan.

''AKH!'' Aku kelepasan berteriak saat titik nikmat itu Siwon dapat. Seluruh tubuhku tiba-tiba saja terasa sangat panas. Siwon menyeringai dan terus menusuk-nusuknya, tidak lupa dia memanjakan miliknya sendiri.

''Akh~'' Dia mulai mendesah akibat melakukan permainan solo yang pernah dia tanyakan padaku. Jangankan permainan solo, memiliki pemikiran untuk membuat diriku tegang saja tidak pernah aku pikirkan.

Tangan Siwon mengambil botol berisi pelumas, dia melumasi miliknya sampai benar-benar licin. Sejenak aku menelan saliva, apa ini sudah waktunya? Ya Tuhan, jarinya saja sudah cukup menyiksa bagaimana jika miliknya yang sangat besar itu? Mungkin lubangku bisa robek karenanya.

"Argh!" Teriakku saat aku merasakan sensasi aneh yang cukup menyakitkan. Dia diam, menatap ke arahku, matanya cerah penuh kemenangan yang meluap. Mulutnya terbuka sedikit dan nafasnya mendengus.

''Kau sangat ketat, apa kau baik-baik saja?''

Aku mengangguk, mataku melebar dan aku merasa begitu penuh. Dia tetap diam, membiarkanku menyesuaikan diri terhadap rasa mengganggu yang luar biasa dari dirinya dalam diriku.

"Aku akan bergerak.'' Dia bernafas setelah beberapa saat, suaranya tertahan.

Dia meredakan mundur kembali dengan kelambatan yang halus. Dan dia menutup matanya dan mengerang, menyodok dalam diriku lagi. Aku berteriak untuk kedua kalinya, dan ia berhenti. "Lagi?" Dia berbisik, suaranya kasar.

"Ya!" Aku bernafas. Ia melakukannya sekali lagi dan berhenti lagi dan aku mengerang keras.

"Lagi?"

"Ya!" Ini sebuah permohonan.

Dia bergerak, tapi kali ini ia tak berhenti. Dia bergeser ke siku sehingga aku dapat merasakan berat badannya padaku, menahanku dibawah. Dia bergerak perlahan pada awalnya, menggerakkan dirinya sendiri keluar dan masuk dariku. Dan saat aku menjadi terbiasa dengan perasaan asing itu, pinggulku bergerak ragu-ragu untuk mengimbanginya.

"Keluarlah untukku, Kyuhyun." Bisiknya terengah-engah. Aku mengikuti kata-katanya, meledak di sekelilingnya sampai membasahi seluruh perutnya. Dia hanya tersenyum kagum lalu meraih milikku, dia meremasnya seperti memeras cairanku yang terus keluar.

Aku masih terengah-engah, mencoba untuk memperlambat pernapasanku. Jantung berdebar dan pikiranku kacau tak beraturan. Aku membuka mata saat dahinya menekanku, matanya tertutup, nafasnya memburu. Mata Siwon berkedip terbuka dan menatap ke arahku, gelap tapi lembut. Dengan lembut menekan ciuman di dahiku.

Dia mulai mendorong pelan-pelan dalam diriku. Lubangku terasa meregang dan terisi penuh. Rasanya lebih dalam saat ini, nikmat. Aku merintih lagi, dan dia sengaja memutar pinggulnya dan menarik kembali, berhenti sejenak, dan kemudian mendorong kembali masuk.

"Kau rasanya sangat nikmat." Ia mengerang, dan bagian dalam tubuhku mulai bergetar. Dia menarik kembali dan menunggu. "Oh tidak, sayang, belum saatnya!" Bisiknya, setelah getaran mereda, dia memulai seluruh proses nikmatnya lagi. Dia menahan dirinya sendiri dari orgasme, dasar gila kontrol.

"Oh, ayolah." Aku mohon. Aku tak yakin aku bisa menerima lebih banyak lagi. Tubuhku begitu kaku, mendambakan pelepasan.

"Aku hanya ingin kau ingat bahwa aku sudah pernah di sini. Hanya aku dan kau adalah milikku. Milikku seorang, seluruh tubuhmu juga milkku termasuk lubangmu.''

"Ayolah, Siwon!'' Bisikku.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Kyuhyun? Katakan padaku!''

Aku merintih lagi. Dia mencabut keluar dan bergerak masuk perlahan-lahan kembali padaku, memutar pinggulnya sekali lagi.

"Katakan padaku." Bisiknya.

Dia meningkatkan irama amat sangat pelan, dan nafasnya menjadi lebih tak menentu. Bagian dalam tubuhku mulai semakin cepat, dan Siwon meningkatkan iramanya.

"Kau begitu manis!" Bisiknya diantara setiap dorongan. "Aku sangat menginginkanmu dan kau adalah milikku. Keluarkan untukku, sayang!''

Kata-katanya adalah kehancuranku, saat kritis ditepi jurang. Tubuhku mengejang di sekitarnya, dengan lantang berteriak memanggil namanya diatas kasur. Siwon mengikuti dengan dua dorongan tajam, dia membeku, menuangkan dirinya ke dalam diriku saat ia menemukan pelepasannya.

Dia ambruk di atasku. "Ya ampun. Kyuhyun!" Dia bernafas lalu menarik keluar dariku dengan segera berguling ke samping tempat tidur. Aku menarik lutut sampai ke dadaku, benar-benar letih, aku ingin segera tertidur atau pingsan kelelahan.

 **-Fifty Shades of Choi-**

Saat aku bangun, ini masih terasa gelap. Aku tidak tahu berapa lama aku tertidur. Aku berbaring di bawah selimut dan aku merasa sakit, tubuhku sakit dan perih. Aku duduk dan menatap pemandangan kota di depanku, ada sedikit cahaya diantara gedung pencakar langit. Aku mendengar musik, irama lembut dari piano yang indah.

Aku membungkus tubuhku dengan selimut dan diam-diam berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju ruang besar. Siwon duduk di depan piano, benar-benar tenggelam dalam musik yang dia mainkan. Ekspresinya sedih dan kesepian seperti musiknya.

Aku mendengarkan dengan terpesona. Aku diam-diam berjalan ke arahnya, tertarik oleh musik melankolis yang indah. Aku terpesona menonton jari yang panjang terampil saat menekan tuts. Ia mendongak, mata hitamnya terang, ekspresinya tak terbaca.

"Maaf." Bisikku. "Aku tidak bermaksud mengganggumu."

Sebuah kerutan terlihat di wajahnya. Ia selesai bermain dan meletakkan tangannya di kakinya. Aku perhatikan sekarang bahwa dia memakai celana piyama. Jarinya menyisir rambutnya dan berdiri.

"Kau harusnya di tempat tidur." Ia memperingatkan.

"Permainan yang indah, kau berbakat.'' Aku mencoba tersenyum tulus pada Siwon yang semakin mendekat.

Bibirnya dengan khas setengah tersenyum, "Tidur!" Ia memberi perintah. "Kau akan kelelahan besok pagi." Tambahnya.

"Aku terbangun dan kau tidak ada di dekatku."

"Aku sulit tidur, aku tidak terbiasa tidur dengan siapa pun.'' Bisiknya. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan suasana hatinya. Dia tampaknya sedikit putus asa. Dia melingkarkan tangannya di tubuhku dan dengan lembut mengantarku kembali ke kamar tidur.

"Sejak kapan kau mulai bermain piano? Kau bermain sangat indah dan berbakat.''

"Sejak aku berusia enam tahun."

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Tanyanya saat kita kembali berada di kamar. Dia menyalakan lampu samping. "Aku baik." Jawabku yakin. Siwon menempatkan tangannya di bawah daguku, menyentuh belakang kepalaku dan menatap ke arahku.

Matanya intens saat ia meneliti wajahku. Aku menyadari bahwa aku tidak pernah melihat dada bidang telanjang sebelumnya. Secara naluriah, aku menjangkau untuk menyentuh dengan jariku di dadanya untuk melihat bagaimana rasanya. Seketika itu juga, ia melangkah mundur dari jangkauanku.

"Naik ke tempat tidur!" Katanya tajam. "Aku akan ikut berbaring denganmu." Suaranya melembut.

Aku menjatuhkan tanganku dan cemberut. Aku rasa, aku tidak pernah menyentuh tubuhnya. Ia membuka laci dan mengeluarkan t-shirt dan cepat mengenakannya.

"Tidur!" Perintahnya lagi.

Aku naik kembali ke tempat tidur. Dia merangkak di sampingku dan menarikku ke dalam pelukannya, membungkus tangannya di tubuhku sehingga aku memunggunginya. Dia mencium lembut rambutku dan dia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. "Tidur, Kyuhyun yang baik." Bisiknya. Aku memejamkan mata, tapi aku tidak dapat menahan rasa sisa-sisa melankolis baik dari musik atau sikapnya.

 **-Fifty Shades of Choi-**

 **TBC.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Remake dari Novel milik E.L James.**

 **Fifty Shades of Choi.**

 **Rate : M, BL, Romance, OOC.**

 **Choi Siwon x Cho Kyuhyun.**

 **Disclaimer : Cerita asli milik EL James, saya hanya meremake dengan citarasa Korea.**

 **-Fifty Shades of Choi-**

Cahaya memenuhi kamar, membuatku terjaga dari tidur nyenyak. Aku menggeliat dan membuka mata, sedikit terkejut karena Choi Siwon sedang tidur nyenyak. Aku heran dia masih di tempat tidur dengan menghadapku dan aku belum pernah memiliki kesempatan untuk melihatnya lebih dekat. Wajah tampannya, lekukan bibir sensualnya sedikit terbuka dan rambutnya berkilau sedikit berantakan.

Aku bisa menatap dirinya sepanjang hari, tapi sekarang aku harus ke kamar mandi. Turun dari tempat tidur, aku menemukan kemeja putih di lantai dan memakainya. Aku berjalan membuka pintu dan berpikir mungkin ini kamar mandi, tapi ternyata lemari pakaian yang luasnya sama dengan kamar tidurku. Berderet-deret jas mahal, kemeja, sepatu, dan dasi. Bagaimana bisa ada orang yang membutuhkan begitu banyak pakaian?

Aku mencoba pintu lainnya, akhirnya aku menemukan kamar mandi yang sangat luas. Aku menatap diriku pada cermin besar di atas wastafel. Apa aku terlihat berbeda? Aku merasa berbeda, dan rasa sakit ini membuatku sadar jika aku sudah berbeda. Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang selama ini tidak pernah keluar dari _'jalur aman'_. Aku memang terlalu berani dan Henry... Astaga aku melupakan Henry!

Aku membutuhkan Henry tapi aku tidak bisa banyak bercerita padanya. Ini sudah menjadi kesepakatanku dengan Siwon! Siwon... Yah, orang yang baru saja tidur denganku. Orang yang tidak mencintaiku tapi aku mencintainya. Mungkin aku sudah gila, cukup gila untuk mengikuti semua permainan pria itu, permainan tidak masuk akal dengan sistem kontrak. Aku tertawa, mentertawakan diriku sendiri di depan cermin.

Sudah cukup Kyuhyun! Tidak ada yang perlu aku sesalkan atas semua ini, aku menyukainya dan aku cukup menikmati semua ini walaupun sekarang perutku terasa sangat lapar. Lupakan soal semalam, aku berjalan keluar dan pergi ke dapur. Dapur yang luas, bersih dan modern. Modern? Tentu saja, semua alat mutahir lengkap disini. Memasak mungkin menjadi hal yang mudah untuk semua orang.

Membuka lemari es, tentu isinya begitu penuh dan lengkap. Tapi apa yang bisa aku masak mengingat kemampuan memasakku yang nol besar. Dalam hidupku, aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk menjadi orang yang mengolah makanan di dapur, tapi setelah apa yang terjadi... Mungkin aku mulai mengetahui apa posisiku. Posisiku di ranjang dan... Sudahlah, aku terlalu banyak berpikir.

Aku mengambil telur dan berniat membuat pancake. Setidaknya aku pernah membuat ini saat camping bersama ayahku dulu, saat kami memancing bersama. Oh Dad, aku sangat merindukanmu dan maafkan aku karena telah berbuat kesalahan besar seperti ini. Aku telah datang ke sini untuk menghabiskan malam di tempat tidur Choi Siwon, meskipun dia tak membiarkan siapa pun di tempat tidurnya. Aku menyeringai, aku bingung tentang memori semalam.

Aku mulai mengocok telur, mengocoknya sambil terus tersenyum. Saat aku berbalik, Siwon tengah duduk di salah satu kursi bar sarapan dengan tangan menumpu wajahnya. Dia masih mengenakan t-shirt yang dipakai waktu tidur. Rambutnya benar-benar berantakan, sangat pas untuknya. Dia sepertinya geli sekaligus kebingungan. Aku membeku, memerah, kemudian aku sadar, rasanya lututku lunglai saat melihatnya.

''Selamat pagi Mr Cho, kau terlihat sangat baik pagi ini.''

''Iya, karena... Aku tidur dengan nyenyak semalam.'' Aku tergagap saat memberikan penjelasan, bodoh! Dia tahu kalau aku gugup. ''Apa kau lapar?'' Tanyaku kemudian.

''Hmm, iya sangat lapar.'' Jawabnya dengan tatapan kuat.

''Aku hanya bisa membuat pancake, apa tidak masalah?''

''Apapun itu, aku akan memakannya.''

Aku semakin memerah, dengan cepat aku berbalik dan kembali mengocok telur. Berusaha dengan sekuat tenaga agar tidak terlihat tegang di matanya. Entah bagaimana ekspresi dia sekarang, aku hanya memakai kemeja panjang (kemeja Siwon) tanpa menggunakan apapun di dalamnya.

''Apa kau ingin minum teh?'' Dia bertanya.

''Hmm, boleh.'' Jawabku yang mulai menuang adonan ke dalam wajan. Sedikit melihat kebelakang, Siwon tengah membuat kopi. Aku sedikit tersenyum dan merasa jika ini seperti yang ada di drama. Ya, kami seperti pengantin baru. Ya Tuhan, apa yang kau pikirkan Kyuhyun!

Setelah selesai, aku meletakan dua piring pancake di atas meja makan. Dia tersenyum lalu menarik kursi untukku, ''Duduklah, Kyuhyun.'' Katanya. Oh, dia memanggil namaku, bukan lagi Mr seperti biasanya.

Aku duduk di sebelahnya, walaupun terasa sedikit perih dan membuatku meringis. Wajah suram syarat khawatir terlihat di wajahnya, ''Apa masih terasa perih?'' Dia bertanya, oh Choi aku melihat sedikit amarah di matamu.

''Hmm, hanya sedikit.'' Aku mencoba untuk tersenyum.

''Aku ingin melanjutkan latihan dasarmu.''

Oh, Tuhan.. Latihan seperti apa itu.

''Hmm, sangat enak.'' Dia tersenyum lebar sambil mencoba masakanku. Aku mengikutinya sarapan walaupun aku masih bingung dengan latihan yang dia maksud.

''Hmm, jenis latihan apa yang kau maksud?'' Aku meminum tehku setelah bertanya, aku harus mulai sering bertanya atas apa yang tidak aku ketahui.

''Kau masih merasa sakit, mungkin kita akan latihan dengan indra yang lainnya.'' Dia tersenyum kecil, tatapan matanya mengarah pada bibirku. Jangan-jangan...

"Itupun jika kau ingin tinggal." Tambahnya. Aku melirik dia, berusaha memulihkan keseimbanganku. Ekspresinya tidak bisa dibaca dan membuatku sangat frustasi.

''Aku akan tinggal hari ini, tapi besok aku harus bekerja.''

''Besok kau bekerja jam berapa?''

''Sekitar jam 9 pagi.''

''Jam 9? Hmm, aku pastikan kau sampai di tempatmu bekerja tepat waktu.''

''Maksudku, aku akan pulang malam ini. Aku butuh pakaian bersih.''

''Kita bisa membelinya disini.''

Apa maksudnya itu? Aku tidak mempunyai uang lebih untuk membeli pakaian. Apalagi membeli pakaian di Seoul, tentu butuh uang yang tidak sedikit.

''Aku benar-benar harus pulang hari ini.''

''Baiklah.'' Dia sedikit emosi, ''Sekarang habiskan makananmu!''

Pikiran dan perutku kacau. Nafsu makanku sudah hilang. Aku menatap sarapanku yang tinggal separuh, aku tidak lapar.

''Aku benar-benar tidak lapar.''

''Aku sangat ingin kau menghabiskan sarapanmu.''

''Sebenarnya ada apa antara kau dan makanan?''

''Aku sudah bilang, aku punya masalah dengan makanan yang terbuang. Jadi, makan Kyuhyun!'' Bentaknya.

Rahasia apa yang dia punya? Aku mengambil garpuku dan makan secara perlahan, mencoba untuk mengunyah. Aku harus ingat untuk tidak menempatkan begitu banyak di piringku. Ekspresinya melembut saat aku pelan-pelan menghabiskan sarapanku. Aku memperhatikan dia mengambil piringnya. Dia menungguku untuk menyelesaikannya dan kemudian ia mengambil piringku.

"Kau sudah memasak, aku yang mencuci piring."

"Wow, itu sangat adil."

''Setelah aku menyelesaikan ini, kita akan mandi berendam."

"Oh, oke!'' Tapi aku lebih suka mandi pancuran.

Telponku berdering, menyela lamunanku. Aku tersenyum padanya lalu mulai menjauhinya untuk menerima panggilan dari Henry.

"Hai." Aku berjalan ke pintu kaca balkon, menjauhi dia.

''Kyuhyun, kenapa kau tidak mengirimkan pesan tadi malam?" Dia marah.

"Maaf, semalam aku cukup sibuk.''

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, aku baik."

"Apakah kau?" Dia memancing untuk memberi informasi, nadanya penuh harap. Aku memutar mataku. "Henry, aku tidak ingin bicara lewat telepon." Siwon melirik ke arahku.

"Kau sudah... Baiklah, aku tahu."

Bagaimana dia bisa tahu? Dia menggertak, dan aku tidak bisa bicara tentang ini. Aku telah menandatangani perjanjian sialan itu.

"Tolonglah, Henry."

"Bagaimana rasanya? Apakah kau merasa baik?"

"Aku sudah bilang aku baik-baik saja."

"Apakah dia lembut?"

"Aku mohon Henry!" Aku tak bisa menyembunyikan kejengkelanku.

"Tolong, jangan menyembunyikan ini dariku. Aku sudah menunggunya selama empat tahun.''

"Henry, aku akan bertemu denganmu malam ini." Aku menutup telepon, sedikit menghembuskan nafas yang terasa berat.

Maafkan aku Henry, aku tidak bisa memberitahumu atas apa yang telah terjadi padaku. Tapi aku tidak bisa menurutinya begitu saja, mungkin kita bisa bernegosiasi untuk hal ini. Aku berjalan ke arah Siwon, ''Hmm, perjanjian itu apa mencakup semuanya?'' Aku bertanya padanya.

''Memangnya kenapa?''

''Aku mempunyai beberapa pertanyaan, aku harus bertanya pada Henry. Aku pikir... Dia lebih berpengalaman dariku.''

''Kau bisa bertanya padaku kalau begitu.''

''Oh, Siwon.. Aku mohon padamu, ada beberapa hal yang hanya bisa aku tanyakan pada orang yang memiliki posisi sama denganku. Percayalah, hanya dia yang bisa menjawabnya.''

''Dengan Kyuhyun, teman sekamarmu itu bisa bermuka dua dengan saudaraku. Akan lebih baik jika kau tetap diam.''

''Apa keluargamu tahu soal... Kesukaanmu ini?''

''Tentu tidak, ini bukanlah urusan mereka.'' Siwon berjalan mendekatiku, ''Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?''

''Untuk saat ini, aku masih bingung. Hmm, tapi aku ingin tahi perasaanmu semalam?''

''Menyenangkan.'' Dia tersenyum lebar, ''Aku belum pernah berhubungan secara tradisional sebelumnya. Banyak yang bisa dikatakan untuk itu, tapi mungkin karena itu denganmu." Dia menyentuh bibir bawahku.

Hubungan secara tradisional? Apa di pikir apa yang kami lakukan semalam adalah jenis hubungan tradisional. Jadi hubungan yang mungkin abnormal yang dia sukai, bukan hubungan normal seperti semalam.

''Aku kita mandi.'' Dia membungkuk dan menciumku. Hatiku melompat dan gairah menggenang turun rendah ke bawah.

 **-Fifty Shades of Choi-**

Bak mandi terbuat dari batu putih dengan berbentuk oval. Siwon membungkuk dan mengisinya dari keran di dinding keramik. Dia menuangkan sedikit sabun mandi cair yang mahal kedalam air. Busanya memenuhi bak mandi dan bau Jasmine yang manis menggoda. Dia berdiri dan menatapku, matanya gelap, kemudian melepas t-shirtnya dan melemparkan ke lantai.

"Kyuhyun." Dia mengulurkan tangannya.

Aku berdiri di ambang pintu, dengan mata terbelalak dan waspada. Melangkah pelan-pelan sambil mengagumi fisiknya. Bawah sadarku tak sadarkan diri dan pingsan di suatu tempat di belakang kepalaku. Aku mengambil tangannya, dia membawaku masuk ke bak mandi sementara aku masih mengenakan kemejanya. Aku menuruti perintahnya. Aku harus membiasakan diri jika aku mau menerima tawarannya.

"Berbalik, pandanglah aku." Perintahnya, suaranya lembut. Aku lakukan apa yang diminta. Dia menatapku penuh perhatian.

Dia memegang ujung bawah kemeja putihku, mengangkatnya ke atas kepalaku dan membuangnya ke lantai. Dia berdiri kembali untuk menatapku. Ya ampun aku telanjang. Mukaku merah padam dan menunduk menatap tanganku, sejajar dengan dasar perutku, dan aku sangat ingin menghilang ke dalam air panas dan busa, tapi aku tahu dia tak akan menginginkan hal itu.

"Hei." Ia memanggilku. Aku mengintip ke arahnya dan dia memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi. "Kyuhyun, kau baik dan manis. Jangan menundukkan kepalamu karena malu. Kau tak punya sesuatu yang membuatmu merasa malu dan aku benar-benar bahagia berdiri di sini dan menatapmu." Dia memegang daguku dan memiringkan kepalaku hingga bisa melihat matanya.

"Kau bisa masuk bak mandi sekarang." Dia menghentikan pikiranku yang kemana-mana dan aku masuk ke dalam air hangat. Aku berbaring dan memejamkan mata sebentar, santai dalam kehangatan yang menenangkan. Ketika aku membukanya, ia menatap ke arahku.

Dia melepas celana piyamanya dan mengambil posisi duduk di belakangku. Air naik saat ia duduk dan menarikku ke dadanya. Ia menempatkan kakinya yang panjang diantara tubuhku, lututnya ditekuk dan membuka kakiku. Aku terkesiap kaget, hidungnya di rambutku dan dia menghirup dalam-dalam.

"Baumu harum, Kyuhyun."

Sebuah getaran berjalan ke seluruh tubuhku. Aku telanjang, satu bak mandi dengan Siwon yang telanjang. Dia meraih sebotol sabun mandi dari rak di samping bak mandi dan menyemprotkan beberapa ke tangannya. Ia menggosok kedua tangannya, menciptakan busa dan mulai menyabuni leher dan bahuku, memijat dengan jari-jarinya yang kuat. Aku mengerang, pijatan tangannya terasa nikmat.

"Kau suka?" Aku mendengar senyumnya.

"Hmm."

Tangannya berpindah ke bawah lenganku, lalu menyabuni ketiakku dengan lembut. Tangannya berpindah ke dadaku dan aku menarik napas panjang saat jari-jarinya melingkarinya dan mulai meremas dengan lembut. Tak lama kemudian tangannya berpindah ke perutku. Napasku meningkat, dan jantungku berpacu. Aku merasakan sesuatu bertambah keras menempel di bokongku.

Dia berhenti dan meraih waslap, tanganku bertumpu pada pahanya yang berotot. Menyemprotkan sabun ke waslap, ia membungkuk dan menyabuni di antara kedua kakiku. Aku menahan napas, jari-jarinya dengan terampil merangsangku melalui waslap. Saat sensasi menguasai, aku memiringkan kepalaku ke belakang, mataku memutar ke bagian belakang kepalaku, mulutku membuka, dan aku merintih.

"Rasakan ini, sayang~" Siwon berbisik di telingaku dan menggigit dengan lembut daun telingaku. "Rasakan ini untukku." Kedua kakiku ditahan ke sisi bak mandi, menahanku, memberikan akses dengan mudah ke bagian paling pribadi dalam diriku.

"Oh, tolonglah~" Bisikku. Aku mencoba menggerakkan kakiku saat tubuhku menjadi kaku.

"Aku pikir kau cukup bersih sekarang." Bisiknya dan dia berhenti. Apa! Tidak! Tidak! Tidak!

"Kenapa kamu berhenti?" Aku terkesiap.

"Karena aku punya rencana lain untukmu Kyuhyun."

"Berbalik, aku perlu disabuni juga." Bisiknya.

Oh! Beralih menghadapnya, aku terkejut melihat ereksinya sudah membesar dan keras dalam genggamannya, sama seperti milkku tapi tentu saja miliknya lebih besar.

"Ini salah satu latihan dasar itu, Kyuhyun.''

Ereksinya ada diatas garis air, air juga menetes dipinggulnya. Aku meliriknya dan dia menyeringai nakal. Dia menikmati ekspresi terkejutku. Aku menyadari bahwa aku sedang menatap. Aku menelan ludah, itu pernah berada dalam diriku! Rasanya tak mungkin. Dia ingin aku menyentuhnya?

Aku tersenyum padanya dan meraih sabun mandi, menyemprotkan sabun ke tanganku. Persis seperti yang dilakukannya, menggosok sabun di tanganku sampai berbusa. Aku tak mengalihkan pandangan darinya. Bibirku terbuka untuk menyesuaikan pernapasanku, kemudian menjalankan lidahku di atasnya, menelusuri gigiku. Matanya serius dan gelap, melebar saat lidahku menelusuri bibir bawahku.

"Seperti ini, perhatikan!" Dia menggerakkan tangannya naik turun dengan mencengkeram jariku, jari-jariku bertambah erat disekitarnya. Dia menutup matanya lagi, napasnya tersengal-sengal. Saat membuka lagi, tatapan mata hitamnya terbakar dan meleleh. "Seperti itu, Sayang."

Dia melepaskan pegangan pada tanganku untuk aku meneruskan sendiri dan menutup matanya saat aku bergerak naik dan turun. Dia menegang, secara refleks pinggulnya sedikit maju saat aku pegang lebih erat lagi. Sebuah erangan rendah keluar dari dalam tenggorokannya. Aku ingat dia mendorong ibu jarinya ke mulutku dan memintaku untuk mengisap keras. Mulutnya menganga sedikit saat napasnya meningkat.

"Kyuhyun, terus~" Matanya terbuka, dan aku menghisap lebih keras. "Ya Tuhan." Dia mengerang dan menutup matanya kembali.

Bergeser turun, aku mendorongnya ke dalam mulutku. Dia mengerang lagi. Aku bisa melakukan ini, semakin bersemangat saat lidahku berputar di sekitar ujungnya lagi dan pinggulnya menegang. Matanya terbuka sekarang, membara. Giginya yang terkatup saat dia menegang lagi, aku mendorongnya lebih dalam ke mulutku, menyangga diriku pada pahanya. Aku merasa kakinya menegang di bawah tanganku.

"Oh sayang~ Ini terasa nikmat." Bisiknya. Aku hisap lebih keras, menjalankan lidahku di ujung ereksinya yang mengesankan. Membungkus gigi dengan belakang bibirku, menjepit mulutku disekitarnya. Napasnya mendesis diantara giginya dan dia mengerang.

''Kau sangat pandai Kyuhyun, sangat pandai.''

Aku menariknya lebih dalam ke dalam, aku bisa merasakan dia di belakang tenggorokanku dan kemudian ke depan lagi. Lidahku berputar sekitar ujungnya, miliknya adalah es lolipop-ku. Aku menghisap lebih keras dan lebih keras, mendorongnya lebih dalam dan lebih dalam, lidahku berputar-putar. Aku tak tahu memberi kenikmatan bisa menjadi begitu mengairahkan, mengawasinya menggeliat dengan halus dengan mendambakan sesuatu.

"Kyuhyun, aku akan keluar di dalam mulutmu." Nada desahnya memperingatkan. "Jika kau mau aku tak melakukannya, berhenti sekarang." Dia menekan pinggulnya lagi, matanya melebar, waspada, dan penuh nafsu.

Dia berteriak dan diam, aku bisa merasakan cairan hangat asin mengalir ke tenggorokanku. Aku menelan cepat, aku tak yakin tentang hal ini. Tapi ketika aku melihat dia keluar di bak mandi karena aku, aku jadi tak peduli. Aku duduk dan menontonnya, senyum sombong penuh kemenangan tersungging di sudut bibirku. Napasnya tak teratur, membuka mata dan melotot ke arahku.

"Kenapa kau tidak tersedak?" Tanyanya heran "Ya Tuhan, itu benar-benar nikmat. Sungguh tak terduga. Kau lulus di latihan tahap pertama!"

Aku tersenyum dan dengan sadar menggigit bibirku. Dia menatapku curiga, "Apa kau pernah melakukan itu sebelumnya?"

"Tidak." Dan aku tak bisa menahan sedikit semburat kebanggaan dalam penyangkalanku.

"Bagus!" Katanya puas, ''Pertama kali yang luas biasa sukses!''

''Kalau begitu, aku behutang padamu.'' Dia berbisik, ''Berhutang orgasme.'' Wajahku langsung memerah mendengarnya. Apa kami akan melakukannya lagi? Ya... Aku mendadak tidak sabar menantikannya.

 **-Fifty Shades of Choi-**

Dia ambruk di atasku, aku merasa berat tubuhnya membuatku terdesak ke dalam kasur. Aku menarik tanganku dan memeluknya sebisaku. Aku tahu pada saat ini aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk pria ini. Aku miliknya, ini melebihi apapun yang kubayangkan. Dan dia ingin mengambil lebih jauh, sangat jauh ke dalam kepolosanku. Oh... Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Dia melepaskan pelukanku, mata hitamnya menatapku tajam. "Lihat alangkah menyenangkannya saat kita bersama.'' Dia tersenyum, "Jika kau memberikan dirimu padaku, akan jauh lebih baik. Percayalah Kyuhyun, aku bisa membawamu ke tempat-tempat yang kau bahkan tidak tahu itu ada."

Kata-katanya menggemakan pikiranku, dia mengusap hidungnya ke hidungku. Aku masih belum pulih dari pengaruh fisiknya yang luar biasa, aku menatapnya kosong untuk memahami pikirannya dengan jelas. Tiba-tiba kita berdua menyadari ada suara-suara di luar pintu kamar tidurnya. Butuh beberapa saat untuk mengetahui apa yang dapat aku dengar.

"Jika dia masih di tempat tidur, dia pasti sakit. Dia tidak pernah di tempat tidur pada saat seperti sekarang ini. Siwon jarang tidur sampai siang."

"Tolonglah, Mrs Choi."

"Teddy, kau tidak bisa menahanku dari putraku."

"Mrs Choi, dia tidak sendirian."

"Apa maksudmu dia tidak sendirian?"

"Dia bersama seseorang."

"Benarkah?''

Bahkan aku mendengar rasa tak percaya dalam suaranya. Siwon berkedip cepat, menatapku, mata terbelalak kegelian. ''Itu ibuku.''

''Apa?''

 **-Fifty Shades of Choi-**

"Kita harus berpakaian, itu pun kalau kau ingin bertemu ibuku." Dia menyeringai, turun dari tempat tidur dan menarik celana jinsnya, dia tidak mepakai celana dalam! Aku kesulitan untuk duduk karena tanganku masih terikat.

"Siwon, aku tidak bisa bergerak."

Senyumnya melebar, sambil membungkuk, dia melepas ikatan dasi. Bentuk dasinya telah meninggalkan bekas sekitar pergelangan tanganku. Dia menatapku, matanya menari penuh kegembiraan. Dia mencium keningku dengan cepat dan berseri-seri. "Pertama kali yang sukses besar.'' Dia tersenyum semakin lebar.

"Aku tidak punya pakaian bersih di sini." Tiba-tiba aku merasa panik mengingat apa yang baru saja aku alami, aku jadi merasakan kepanikan luar biasa. Ibunya! Aku tidak punya pakaian bersih, "Mungkin aku harus tinggal di sini."

"Tidak bisa, Kyuhyun!" Ancam Siwon. "Kau bisa memakai baju atau t-shirt ku." Dia memakai t-shirt putih dan tangannya menyisir rambutnya yang berantakan.

"Berhenti panik dan cepat berpakaian. Aku ingin kau bertemu dengan ibuku. Segeralah berpakaian, aku akan keluar untuk menenangkannya." Mulutnya menekan menjadi garis keras. "Aku mengharapkanmu keluar dalam lima menit, kalau tidak aku akan datang dan menyeretmu keluar dari sini." Sejenak matanya melihatku dengan curiga, kemudian meninggalkan kamar.

 **-Fifty Shades of Choi-**

"Kenalkan." Siwon berdiri dari tempat dia duduk di sofa.

Ekspresinya hangat dan menghargai. Di sampingnya wanita berambut hitam berbalik dan berseri-seri melihatku, senyum penuh kesenangan. Dia juga berdiri. Dia tanpa cela memakai gaun sweater rajut berwarna kalem dengan sepatu yang sepadan. Dia tampak rapi, elegan, indah, dan aku jadi rendah diri saat tahu bahwa aku terlihat berantakan.

''Mom, dia Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun, dia ibuku Choi Soo Jin.''

"Senang sekali bertemu denganmu." Gumamnya.

Jika aku tidak salah, sepertinya takjub mungkin heran dan sedikit lega dalam nada suaranya dan mata hitam bersinar hangat. Aku jabat tangannya dan aku tidak bisa menahan senyum, membalas kehangatannya.

''Senang bertemu denganmu juga, Nyonya.''

"Jadi bagaimana kalian berdua bertemu?" Dia memberikan pandangan bertanya pada Siwon, tidak mampu menyembunyikan rasa ingin tahunya.

"Kyuhyun mewawancaraiku untuk koran mahasiswa karena aku akan menganugerahkan gelar disana minggu ini."

"Jadi kau lulus minggu ini?" Tanya Ibu Siwon.

"Iya.'' Aku tersenyum cerah, syukurlah... Aku pikir ibu Siwon itu orang yang sombong dan dingin.

Ponselku berbunyi, ini pasti Henry!

"Maaf." Aku berjalan ke dapur dan bersandar di meja sarapan, tanpa memeriksa nomor.

"Henry.''

"Hallo, Kyu." Sialan, ini Changmin. Dia terdengar putus asa. "Kau dimana? Aku berusaha untuk menghubungimu. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu untuk meminta maaf atas perlakuanku waktu itu. Kenapa kau tidak membalas pesanku?''

"Maaf Changmin, sekarang bukan saat yang tepat." Aku melirik cemas ke arah wajah Siwon yang menatapku tajam, saat ia bergumam sesuatu pada ibunya. Aku langsung membelakanginya.

''Kau dimana sebenarnya? Henry tidak pernah mau memberitahuku soal keberadaanmu.'' Dia merengek.

"Aku di Seoul.''

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana? Apakah kau bersama dia?"

"Min, aku akan meneleponmu nanti. Aku tidak bisa bicara denganmu sekarang." Aku langsung menutup telepon.

Aku berjalan santai kembali ke Siwon dan ibunya. Ibu Siwon masih asyik berbicara dengan Siwon.

"Zhoumi menelepon dan mengatakan kau berada disini. Aku tidak melihatmu selama dua minggu, sayang."

"Apa dia sekarang senang mencampuri urusanku?" Bisik Siwon, sekilas dia menatapku.

"Kupikir kita bisa makan siang bersama, tapi aku bisa mengerti kamu memiliki rencana lain, dan aku tak ingin mengganggu harimu." Dia mengambil mantel krem yang panjang dan berbalik memberikan pipinya. Siwon mencium sekilas dengan manisnya.

"Aku harus mengantar Kyuhyun, pulang Mom." Siwon ikut berdiri dari duduknya.

"Tentu saja, Sayang. Kyuhyun, menyenangkan sekali bertemu denganmu. Aku berharap kita bertemu lagi." Dia mengulurkan tangannya padaku, matanya bersinar dan kami bersalaman.

"Mrs. Choi?" Tanya Teddy tiba-tiba muncul.

"Terima kasih, Teddy." Dia mengantar keluar ruangan dan melalui pintu ganda ke ruang depan. Apa Teddy ada di sini sepanjang waktu? Sudah berapa lama dia berada di sini? Dimana dia?

Siwon melotot ke arahku, "Jadi si fotografer menelpon?"

"Iya."

"Apa yang dia inginkan?"

"Hanya untuk minta maaf soal kejadian waktu itu.''

Siwon berjalan ke dapur dan mengambil I Phone-nya, aku pikir dia membaca beberapa email. Mulutnya menekan garis keras dan dia menelpon. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia katakan, tapi terlihat dia sedang dalam kondisi tidak baik. Mungkin juga dia marah.

Dia menutup telepon. Kehangatan di matanya telah menghilang. Dia tampak menakutkan, dan melirik sekilas padaku, dia masuk ke ruang kerjanya dan kembali sesaat kemudian.

"Ini kontrak. Bacalah, kita akan membicarakannya akhir pekan depan. Aku menyarankan padamu untuk melakukan penelitian, supaya tahu kau terlibat dengan apa." Dia berhenti, "Itupun jika kau setuju dan aku sangat berharap kau melakukannya." Dia menambahkan, nadanya lebih lembut dan gelisah.

 **-Fifty Shades of Choi-**

 **TBC.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Remake dari Novel milik E.L James.**

 **Fifty Shades of Choi.**

 **BL, Romance, OOC.**

 **Choi Siwon x Cho Kyuhyun.**

 **Disclaimer : Cerita asli milik EL James, saya hanya meremake dengan citarasa Korea.**

 **-Fifty Shades of Choi-**

"Siap?" Tanya Siwon saat kami berdiri di depan pintu ganda ruang depan, aku mengangguk yakin.

Dia kembali menjaga jarak, sosok sopan dan kaku kembali dipamerkan. Dia membawa tas kulit dorong. Kenapa dia membawa semua itu? Apa mungkin dia ingin menginap? Aku kembali ingat pada acara wisuda. Aku melirik Siwon kembali, dia mengenakan jaket kulit hitam.

Dengan penampilannya yang sekarang, dia tidak terlihat seperti milyader. Aku mendesah dalam hati, berharap aku punya sepersepuluh dari ketenangannya. Dia begitu tenang dan terkendali. Aku mengerutkan kening, mengingat ledakan amarahnya tentang Changmin.

"Sampai besok." Katanya pada Teddy yang mengangguk.

"Mobil mana yang akan anda pakai, Pak?" Tanya Teddy.

Dia melihat ke arahku sebentar, "R8." Jawab Choi dengan begitu santai terkendali.

"Semoga perjalanannya lancar, Mr. Choi, Mr Cho." Teddy terlihat ramah padaku, meskipun mungkin sepertinya ada sedikit rasa kasihan tersembunyi dalam matanya. Apa dia pikir semalam (dan tadi pagi) Siwon telah menunjukan perilaku tidak wajar saat kami melakukan kegiatan itu?

Teddy menahan pintu terbuka untuk kami saat kami keluar. Siwon menekan pintu lift. "Ada apa, Kyuhyun?" Tanya dia. Bagaimana dia tahu aku memikirkan sesuatu berlebihan dalam pikiranku?

Dia meraih dan menarik daguku. "Berhenti menggigit bibirmu atau aku akan bercinta denganmu di lift. Aku tidak peduli siapa yang akan masuk ke lift bersama kita." Aku tersipu tapi ada sedikit senyum di bibirnya, akhirnya suasana hatinya tampaknya berubah.

"Siwon, aku punya masalah."

Lift terbuka, kami masuk dan Siwon menekan tombol _G_. "Iya, apa itu Kyuhyun?" Tanyanya santai. Wajahku memerah, bagaimana mengatakan ini?

"Aku sungguh perlu bicara dengan Henry, aku punya begitu banyak pertanyaan. Jika kau ingin aku melakukan semua hal itu, bagaimana aku tahu..." Aku berhenti sejenak, berusaha untuk menemukan kata yang tepat. "Aku tidak punya referensi sama sekali."

Dia memutar matanya ke arahku. "Bicaralah padanya jika kau harus." Dia terdengar putus asa, "Pastikan dia tidak mengatakan apapun pada Zhoumi.''

"Dia tidak akan melakukannya. Aku juga tidak akan mengatakan apapun yang dia katakan tentang Zhoumi padamu.''

''Kyuhyun itu berbeda, aku tidak tertarik tentang apapun yang Henry ketahui soal Zhoumi. Aku lebih banyak mengenal saudaraku itu.'' Bisik Siwon datar. "Lagipula Zhoumi orang yang tidak bisa dipercaya, yah dia terkadang terlalu jujur.'' Dia memperingatkan.

"Baiklah.'' Aku setuju seketika itu juga, tersenyum ke arahnya dengan lega.

Bibirnya terangkat tertuju padaku dan dia menggeleng. "Semakin cepat aku mendapatkan penyerahanmu akan lebih baik, dan kita bisa menghentikan semua ini." Bisiknya.

''Menghentikan apa maksudmu?'' Aku menaikan nada bicaraku, astaga aku kehilangan kendali.

"Apa kau menantangku?" Dia menangkup daguku dan langsung memberikan ciuman manis di bibirku bersamaan dengan pintu lift terbuka. Dia menggenggam tanganku dan membawaku ke garasi bawah tanah. Aku menantang dia... bagaimana bisa?

Di samping lift, aku bisa melihat audi hitam. Tapi jenisnya lebih kecil dan sporty warna hitam dan lampunya berkedip saat dia menekan tombol alarm di kunci itu. Ini adalah salah satu mobil yang harus dimiliki pria berkaki panjang. Dengan atap yang bisa dibuka dan bisa terlipat sendiri di kap belakang.

"Mobil yang bagus." Gumamku datar.

Dia mendongak dan nyengir, "Aku tahu." Katanya. Untuk sesaat Siwon terlihat manis, muda dan keriangannya sudah kembali. Aku memutar mata padanya tetapi tak dapat menahan senyumku. Dia membuka pintu untukku dan aku masuk ke mobilnya. Dia berjalan mengitari mobil dan duduk dengan anggun di sampingku.

"Jadi mobil apa ini?"

"Ini Audi R8 Spyder. Sepertinya hari ini cerah, kita bisa memakai penutup kepala. Ada topi baseball di sana." Dia menunjuk ke kotak sarung tangan. "Dan kacamata hitam jika kau ingin." Tambahnya.

Dia mulai menyalakan kunci kontak, suara mesin mengaum di belakang kami. Dia menempatkan tasnya di belakang tempat duduk kami, menekan tombol dan atapnya perlahan terbuka. Dia mengemudikan mobilnya keluar dari tempat parkir, melewati jalan tanjakan ke atas dimana kita berhenti sejenak sampai palangnya terbuka.

Sampai di luar kami merasakan udara kota Seoul pagi hari yang cerah. Aku menjangkau ke dalam kotak sarung tangan dan mengambil topi bisbol. Ia suka bisbol? Aku memberinya topi dan dia memakainya. Kami sama-sama memakai topi yang sama, aku merasa lucu karenanya. Orang-orang memperhatikan kami sepanjang jalan.

Untuk sesaat, aku pikir itu tertuju pada Siwon... Kemudian ketakutanku muncul berpikir setiap orang melihatku karena mereka tahu apa yang telah kulakukan selama dua belas jam terakhir, tapi akhirnya aku menyadari itu karena mobilnya. Siwon tampaknya tidak menyadarinya, dia tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

"Apa kau lapar?" Tanya Siwon.

"Tidak terlalu." Jawabku santai.

Mulutnya mengencang menjadi garis keras. "Kau harus makan, Kyuhyun." Tegurnya. "Aku tahu tempat bagus dekat sini.'' Dia meremas lututku lagi lalu mengembalikan tangannya ke kemudi. Saat kakinya menekan pedal gas, aku merasa ditekan ke belakang kursiku.

 **-Fifty Shades of Choi-**

Kami sampai di restoran yang kecil dan intim, sebuah pondok kayu dengan dekorasi sederhana. Kursi serampangan dan taplak mejanya motif kotak, bunga liar dalam vas kecil namun memiliki pemandangan indah yang jarang ditemukan di kota besar seperti Seoul.

"Sudah lama aku tidak kemari. Disini mereka memasak semua yang sudah mereka tangkap, sangat fresh dan terjamin." Dia mengangkat alisnya dengan mimik lucu, apa aku harus tertaw?

Pelayan wanita mencatat pesanan kami. Mukanya memerah saat dia melihat Siwon, dia mencoba menghindari kontak mata dengan Siwon dengan cara bersembunyi di balik poni yang panjang. Apa dia suka Siwon? HUH!

Pelayan datang dengan gelas anggur kami, dan aku segera menyesap cepat. "Aku sangat menikmati akhir pekan ini." Bisikku. Dia menyempit matanya padaku lagi. "Berhenti menggigit bibir itu!" Ia menggeram.

Pelayan datang lagi, kali ini membawakan pesanan kami yang lainnya. Siwon dan aku melihat satu sama lain pada saat yang sama. Aku tertawa dan dia memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi. "Suaramu menyenangkan." Bisiknya.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah berhubungan yang normal sebelumnya? Apakah kau selalu melakukan...'' Aku bertanya ragu tetapi sangat tertarik, tidak peduli ini saat tepat atau tidak! Sebelum aku kembali ke rumah, aku harus tahu alasan Siwon termasuk syarat-syaratnya itu.

Dia mengangguk perlahan, "Iya, seperti itulah." Suaranya waspada. Dia mengernyit sejenak dan sepertinya menimbang-nimbang. Lalu ia melirik ke atas, keputusan sudah dibuat. "Salah satu teman Ibuku membujukku ketika aku berumur lima belas tahun."

"Oh." Jadi semuda itu! Jadi dia korban...

"Dia punya selera yang sangat khusus. Aku menjadi partner-nya selama enam tahun." Dia mengangkat bahu. Otakku telah beku, tertegun hingga aku tidak fokus dengan pengakuannya!

"Jadi kau tahu apa yang menyebabkan ini, Kyuhyun?'' Sinar matanya mendalam. Aku menatapnya, tidak mampu menyuarakan apapun bahkan alam bawah sadarku pun diam.

"Aku benar-benar tidak memiliki pengenalan hubungan yang normal.'' Siwon mendesah pelan lalu mengangkat gelas anggurnya.

"Jadi kau tidak pernah berkencan dengan siapapun selama kau sekolah atau kuliah? Kira-ira itulah usiamu dari rentan usia 15 sampai 21 tahun."

"Tidak." Dia menggeleng tegas.

"Kenapa?"

Dia tersenyum sinis, "Apa kau benar-benar ingin tahu?"

"Iya."

"Aku tidak mau. Dia itu semua yang aku inginkan dan perlukan. Dan selain itu, dia telah menghajarku habis-habisan." Dia tersenyum sayang pada ingatannya.

Seorang Choi pernah di hajar oleh partner? Astaga! Rahasia apa ini... Aku menatapnya, pria ini menjadi korban pelecehan seksual saat remaja. Hal itu membuatku sedikit merinding dan merasa kasihan padanya. Dia pernah menghadapi masa-masa sulit ternyata.

"Beri aku waktu sejenak." Gumamku pelan.

"Oke." Bisiknya dan dia meneruskan makannya.

Aku tahu akan seperti ini jika aku sudah menandatangani, dia akan selalu memerintahku. Aku mengerutkan kening, apakah aku menginginkan ini?

"Apakah akan menjadi seperti ini ' _hubungan'_ kita?" Bisikku. "Kau, main perintah padaku?" Aku tidak berani untuk menatapnya.

"Iya." Bisiknya.

"Aku mengerti."

"Dan apa lagi, kau juga akan menginginkanku seperti itu." Tambahnya, suaranya rendah.

"Ini langkah besar." Gumamku sambil makan.

"Ya." Dia menutup matanya sebentar. Saat dia membuka, matanya lebar dan besar. "Kyuhyun, kau harus melakukan dengan keberanianmu. Lakukan penelitian, baca kontrak, aku senang untuk membahasnya denganmu." Kata-katanya seperti terburu-buru.

"Aku benar-benar ingin ini berjalan. Bahkan, aku tidak pernah menginginkan apapun seperti aku menginginkan ini. Sangat ingin Kyuhyun!"

Kejujurannya yang berkobar, keinginannya tercermin dalam matanya. Dasarnya ini yang tak kupahami. Mengapa aku? Kenapa harus aku? Pertanyaan itu tidak pernah bisa aku jawab sekalipun bertanya padanya.

''Apa yang terjadi dengan orang-orang sebelumku?''

Dia mengangkat alisnya karena terkejut, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah. "Bermacam-macam, tapi intinya..." Ia berhenti sejenak, aku pikir dia berusaha untuk menemukan kata-kata yang tepat. "Ketidakcocokan." Dia mengangkat bahu.

"Dan kau berpikir bahwa aku mungkin cocok denganmu?"

"Iya!"

"Jadi kau tidak berhubungan lagi dengan salah satu dari mereka?"

"Tidak, Kyuhyun.''

"Aku mengerti."

"Lakukan riset, Kyuhyun. Jangan lupakan itu!"

Aku meletakkan pisau dan garpu, aku tidak bisa makan lagi.

"Sudah? Apa kau sudah selesai makan?"

Aku mengangguk. Dia cemberut padaku tapi memilih untuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Aku menarik napas kecil, lega.

 **-Fifty Shades of Choi-**

Dia menggenggam tanganku dan membawaku kembali ke mobil. Sentuhan ini, kulit dengan kulit, dia begitu tidak terduga, terasa normal tapi intim. Aku tidak dapat menyesuaikan kebiasaan ini. Waktu terasa begitu cepat, dia sudah membawaku kembali ke depan apartemenku.

Saat dia parkir di luar apartemenku, tepat jam lima sore. Lampu menyala tanda Henry di rumah. Henry sedang mengepak, tak diragukan lagi kecuali jika Zhoumi masih ada. Dia mematikan mesin dan aku menyadari bahwa aku akan meninggalkannya.

"Apakah kau mau masuk?" Aku bertanya. Aku tidak ingin dia pergi, aku ingin memperpanjang waktu kita bersama.

"Tidak, aku punya pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan." Katanya sederhana, menatapku dengan ekspresi tak terduga.

Aku menatap tanganku, saat aku menautkan jari-jariku bersama-sama, tiba-tiba aku merasa emosional karena dia akan pergi. Mengulurkan tangannya, dia mengambil salah satu tanganku dan perlahan menarik ke mulutnya, lembut mencium punggung tanganku.

"Terima kasih untuk akhir pekan ini. Ini adalah akhir pekan yang terbaik. Rabu, aku akan menjemputmu di tempat kerja atau dimana pun kau berada, aku akan kesana." Katanya lembut.

"Rabu..." Bisikku, sedikit kata-kata aneh muncul dan memberitahuku kalau hari rabu masih lama.

Dia mencium tanganku lagi dan menempatkan kembali di pangkuanku. Dia keluar, memutar ke sampingku dan membuka pintu penumpang. Mengapa aku merasa tiba-tiba kehilangan? Seperti ada sebuah benjolan di tenggorokanku. Aku seharusnya tak membiarkan dia melihatku seperti ini.

''Terima kasih.'' Memasang senyum di wajahku, aku keluar dari mobil dan menegakkan kepala menyusuri jalan setapak. Aku berbalik dan menatapnya, "Oh ya omong-omong, aku memakai pakaian dalammu." Aku memberinya senyum kecil.

Mulut Siwon menganga, terkejut. Suasana hatiku berubah dengan cepat, aku balik masuk ke dalam rumah dengan sebagian diriku ingin melompat dan meninju udara. Tidak lama aku mendengar mobil Siwon meninggalkan area apartemen. Menoleh sedikit ke jalanan sebelum aku berbalik masuk ke dalam apartemen.

 **-Fifty Shades of Choi-**

"Kau sudah kembali. Mana Siwon? Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Henry cepat, nadanya gelisah, cemas dan dia melompat kearahku. Menyambar bahuku, menganalisa dengan teliti wajahku sebelum aku berkata hallo.

Aku harus berurusan dengan ketekunan dan keuletan Henry dan aku memiliki sebuah dokumen resmi yang sudah ditandatangani yang mengatakan bahwa aku tak bisa bicara.

"Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu setelah Zhoumi meninggalkanku." Ia menyeringai nakal.

Aku tak bisa tidak tersenyum pada perhatian dan rasa ingin tahunya yang meluap-luap, tapi tiba-tiba aku merasa malu. Ini sangat pribadi, melihat dan mengetahui apa yang jadi rahasia Siwon. Tapi aku harus memberinya beberapa rincian, karena dia tak akan meninggalkan aku sendiri sampai aku menceritakannya.

"Menyenangkan, Henry. Sangat menyenangkan, aku pikir." Kataku pelan, sambil tersenyum aku berusaha menyembunyikan rasa malu saat aku menceritakannya.

"Kau pikir?"

"Aku tak punya pengalaman untuk membandingkannya, benar kan?" Aku mengangkat bahu meminta maaf.

"Apakah dia membuatmu..."

"Ya." Gumamku, putus asa.

Henry menarikku ke sofa dan kami duduk. Dia menggenggam tanganku. "Itu bagus." Henry menatapku tak percaya. "Ini pertama kalinya buatmu. Wow, Siwon benar-benar tahu apa yang dia lakukan."

 _Jika saja kau tahu yang sebenarnya, Henry_!

"Jadi kapan kau bertemu dengannya lagi?" Tanya Henry lagi.

"Rabu, kami akan makan malam berdua."

"Jadi kau masih menyukainya?"

"Iya, tapi aku tak tahu tentang... masa depan."

"Kenapa?"

"Dia rumit orangnya. Kau tahu kan, dia tinggal di dunia yang sangat berbeda denganku."

Alasan yang tepat, mudah dipercaya juga. Jauh lebih baik daripada aku bercerita kalau dia punya _Red Room of Pain_ dan dia ingin menjadikan aku budaknya.

"Oh tolong, jangan biarkan ini karena masalah uang, Kyuhyun. Zhoumi mengatakan sangat tidak biasa bagi Siwon untuk kencan dengan seseorang."

"Benarkah?" Suaraku naik beberapa oktaf.

Terlalu jelas! Bawah sadarku melotot ke arahku. Aku harus ingat untuk membuka google mencari _'Denda pelanggaran perjanjian yang tak boleh diungkapkan'_ Setelah aku selesai melakukan penelitianku. Mungkin aku akan dinilai, mukaku memerah teringat dapai nilai A untuk eksperimen waktu mandi tadi pagi.

"Kyu, apa itu artinya..."

"Aku hanya teringat sesuatu yang dikatakan Siwon. Tentu Henry, aku rasa dia juga bukan pria yang serius soal berkencan." Aku mencoba menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin.

"Kau tampak berbeda." Kata Henry dengan sayang.

''Aku hanya merasa sedikit, nyeri.'' Aku mengaku.

"Apa sakit?"

"Sedikit." Mukaku memerah.

"Aku juga, dasar adik-kakak!" Katanya dengan pura-pura jijik. "Mereka adalah hewan." Lanjutnya, kami berdua tertawa.

"Kau sakit?" Tanyaku.

"Iya, kalau kebanyakan." Dia menyeringai jahat.

Aku hanya tertawa, "Oh ya, ceritakan tentang Zhoumi yang suka kebanyakan itu.'' Godaku pada Henry. Aku bisa merasakan diriku santai untuk pertama kalinya sejak aku berada di bar sebelum panggilan telepon yang memulai semua ini.

Henry menatapku dengan mata basah. Aku belum pernah melihat dia bereaksi dengan cara seperti ini pada pria sebelumnya. Mulutku terbuka. Di mana Zhoumi, apa yang telah kau lakukan pada sahabatku?

'Dia pria yang luar biasa, dia memberiku rasa yang berbeda, dia menakjubkan Kyuhyun!'' Henry mulai terlihat ingin menangis, dia pasti sangat menyukai Zhoumi.

"Aku pikir kau mencoba untuk memberitahuku bahwa kau menyukainya. Hmm, sangat menyukainya?''

Dia mengangguk sambil menyeringai. "Aku akan bertemu dengannya hari sabtu. Dia akan membantu kita pindah." Dia mendekap kedua tangannya, melompat bangun dari sofa dan berputar ke jendela. Pindah? Aku sudah lupa tentang itu, bahkan dengan kardus pengepakan mengelilingi kita.

"Dia sangat membantu." Kataku memuji. Aku dapat mengenal dia juga, mungkin dia bisa memberiku wawasan yang lebih dalam tentang keanehan saudaranya yang mengganggu itu.

"Jadi apa yang kau lakukan semalam?" Aku bertanya. Dia memiringkan kepalanya ke arahku dan mengangkat alis dalam pandangan aneh, "Seperti apa yang kau lakukan, meskipun pertama-tama kami makan malam dulu." Dia menyeringai padaku.

"Apakah kau benar-benar oke? Kau terlihat seperti kewalahan." Henry menyelidik lagi.

"Aku merasa kewalahan, Siwon sangat intens dan kuat." Aku tersipu malu.

"Ya, aku bisa melihat bagaimana dia. Tapi dia baik padamu?"

"Ya." Aku meyakinkannya.

Dia mengangguk dan mengambil dua buku lagi untuk berkemas. "Apa yang ingin kau lakukan dengan buku empat belas ribu dolar?" Tanya dia.

"Aku akan mengembalikan padanya."

"Benarkah?"

"Hadiah ini benar-benar berlebihan. Aku tak bisa menerimanya, apalagi sekarang." Aku menyeringai padanya, dan dia mengangguk.

"Aku mengerti. Ada dua surat untukmu, dan Changmin menelepon setiap jam. Dia terdengar putus asa."

"Aku akan menelponnya." Gumamku mengelak. Jika aku memberitahu Henry tentang Changmin, dia akan menjadikannya sarapan. Aku mengambil surat dari meja makan dan membukanya.

"Hei, aku akan wawancara! Minggu depan di Seoul untuk penempatan magang!"

"Surat yang mana, dari perusahaan penerbitan?"

"Dari keduanya!"

"Sudah kubilang IPK mu akan membuka pintu bagimu, Kyuhyun."

"Bagaimana perasaan Zhoumi tentang kau yang akan berlibur?" Aku bertanya.

Henry berjalan masuk ke dapur dan untuk pertama kalinya malam ini, dia sedih.

"Dia pengertian. Sebagian dari diriku tak ingin pergi, tapi sangat menggoda untuk berbaring di bawah sinar matahari selama beberapa minggu. Selain itu, Ibuku sudah menyiapkan di sana, berpikir ini akan menjadi liburan terakhir keluarga kami sebelum aku bekerja.''

Selama 2 minggu, aku akan sendiri tanpa Henry di apartemen baru kami. Aku akan kesepian tanpa Henry disiku. Telepon berdering, mengagetkanku dari lamunan.

"Itu pasti Changmin."

Aku menghela napas, aku tahu aku harus berbicara dengannya. Aku angkat telepon. "Hai."

''Kyuhyun, kau sudah kembali!" Teriak Changmin lega.

"Iya!'' Sindiran keluar dari nada suaraku dan aku memutar mata di telepon.

Dia diam sejenak, "Bisakah aku bertemu denganmu? Maaf tentang Jumat malam. Aku mabuk... dan kau... Maafkan aku."

"Tentu saja, aku memaafkanmu. Hanya saja jangan melakukannya lagi. Kau tahu aku tak merasa seperti itu tentangmu." Dia menghela napas berat, sedih.

"Aku tahu, Kyu. Aku hanya berpikir jika aku menciummu mungkin mengubah perasaanmu."

"Min, aku sangat menyayangimu, kau sangat berarti bagiku. Kau seperti saudara yang tak pernah kupunya. Itu tak akan berubah, kau tahu itu." Aku benci mengecewakannya, tapi itu kenyataan.

"Jadi kau dengan dia sekarang?" Nada suaranya penuh dengan kebencian.

"Min, aku tidak dengan siapa pun."

"Tapi kau menghabiskan malam bersamanya."

"Itu bukan urusanmu!"

"Apakah itu karena uang?"

"Changmin! Beraninya kau!" Teriakku, tergoncang oleh kelancangannya.

"Kyu..." Ia merengek dan meminta maaf secara bersamaan. Aku tak bisa menghadapi kecemburuannya sekarang. Aku tahu dia sakit hati tapi aku sudah sangat repot berurusan dengan Siwon!

"Mungkin kita dapat minum teh atau sesuatu besok. Aku akan meneleponmu!" Kataku berdamai.

"Besok kalau begitu. Kau akan menelepon?" Harapan dalam nada suaranya memutar hatiku.

"Ya, selamat malam, Changmin." Aku menutup telepon, tidak menunggu jawabannya.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi?" Tuntut Henry, tangannya di pinggul. Aku memutuskan jujur adalah suatu kebijakan. Dia tampak lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"Dia merayuku pada hari Jumat."

"Changmin dan Siwon sekaligus? Kyu, feromonmu pasti bekerja berlebihan. Daebak!'' Dia menggeleng dengan keras dan kembali ke peti pengepakan.

 **-Fifty Shades of Choi-**

Berbaring di ranjangku, aku memikirkan Siwon. Dia seperti seseorang yang berkepribadian rumit. Dan sekarang aku punya pemahaman tentang mengapa bisa begitu. Seorang pemuda kehilangan masa remajanya, tak heran dia tua sebelum waktunya. Hatiku menjadi sedih karena memikirkan apa yang harus dia lalui.

Aku terlalu naif untuk tahu persisnya apa, tapi jika melakukan penelitian akan menemukan titik terang. Tapi apa aku benar-benar ingin tahu? Apa aku ingin menjelajahi dunia yang sama sekali tidak aku tahu? Ini seperti sebuah langkah besar, jika aku tak bertemu dengannya, aku pati masih bersikap manis dan bahagia.

Pikiranku melayang kejadian semalam lalu tadi pagi dan... seksualitas yang luar biasa sensual yang telah aku alami. Apa aku ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada semua itu? Tidak! Bawah sadarku menjerit! Batinku mengangguk dalam keheningan, seperti setuju dengannya.

"Kyu, aku akan tidur. Aku cukup lelah." Henry berbicara di depan pintu kamarku.

"Aku juga, Henry." Teriakku. Tidak lama terdengar suara langkah kaki Henry menjauh. Aku menarik nafas panjang, ''Maaf Henry, aku tidak bisa jujur padamu.''

Aku duduk di tempat tidur lalu mengambil amplop dari tas, membolak-balikkan amplop berulang kali di tanganku. Ini yang Siwon sebut sebagai kontrak baru, kontrak yang aku rasa lebih banyak aturan di dalamnya mengingat amplop ini lebih tebal dari yang kemarin.

Ini sangat menakutkan! Aku menarik napas dalam, aku mulai merobek membuka amplop tersebut. Seketika itu aku ingat koper yang Siwon bawa, dia akan menginap dimana? Apa di hotel waktu itu? Dimana kami akan membahas ini? Setidaknya aku pasti butuh penjelasan atas apa yang dia tulis disini. Sekali lagi aku menatap kertas tebal di tanganku, aku tidak berani membacanya!

 **-Fifty Shades of Choi-**

 **TBC.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Remake dari Novel milik E.L James.**

 **Fifty Shades of Choi.**

 **BL, Romance, OOC.**

 **Choi Siwon x Cho Kyuhyun.**

 **Disclaimer : Cerita asli milik EL James, saya hanya meremake dan memotong seperlunya.**

 **\- Fifty Shades of Choi -**

Aku harus mempunyai banyak keberanian selama aku menjadi _tahanan_ Siwon. Keberanian untuk terus bertindak di luar dari kebiasaan, keberanian untuk melakukan hal-hal aneh cenderung gila yang telah dia tulis di dalam kontrak. Kontrak? Aku rasa aku tidak sanggup membaca semuanya, itu terlalu banyak yang artinya banyak aturan juga. Aku mulai membaca dari lembar kedua, lembar pertama adalah cover.

 **Berikut ini adalah ketentuan perjanjian yang mengikat antara Pihak 1 dan Pihak 2 :**

 **1\. Tujuan pokok dari perjanjian ini adalah memperbolehkan Pihak 2 untuk mengeksplorasi** _ **sensualitasnya**_ **dan batas keselamatannya.**

 **2\. Pihak 1 dan Pihak 2 setuju dan mengakui bahwa semua yang terjadi menurut syarat-syarat perjanjian ini akan menjadi dasar suka sama suka dan bersifat rahasia.**

 **3\. Pihak 1 dan Pihak 2 menjamin bahwa mereka masing-masing tidak mengidap penyakit seksual serius. Jika kedua pihak di diagnosa adanya penyakit, secepatnya dia harus memberitahu yang lainnya.**

 **4\. Kepatuhan untuk melaksanakan perjanjian, setiap pelanggaran akan berdampak langsung pada perjanjian.**

 **5\. Semua yang tercantum dalam perjanjian ini harus dibaca dan mengerti sejelas-jelasnya karena ini merupakan tujuan dan persyaratan pokok.**

 **6\. Pihak 1 harus bertanggung jawab untuk kesejahteraan dan pelatihan yang tepat, bimbingan, dan disiplin dari Pihak 2.**

 **7\. Jika suatu saat Pihak 1 gagal untuk menjaga persyaratan yang telah disepakati, pihak 2 berhak untuk mengakhiri perjanjian.**

 **8\. Berdasarkan ketetapan pasal 2-5 di atas Pihak 2 harus melayani dan mematuhi Pihak 1 dalam segala hal. Pihak 2 harus tanpa pertanyaan atau ragu-ragu menawarkan kesenangan pada Pihak 1.**

 **9\. Pihak 1 dan Pihak 2 mulai melakukan perjanjian pada saat tanggal perjanjian ini ditandatangani dan berjanji untuk mematuhi persyaratan tanpa kecuali.**

 **10\. Perjanjian ini berlaku selama tiga bulan dari tanggal yang disepakati. Salah satu pihak dapat mengajukan perpanjangan, jika tidak ada kesepakatan untuk perpanjangan maka perjanjian seperti ini akan berakhir dan kedua belah pihak bebas untuk melanjutkan hidup mereka secara** _ **terpisah**_ **.**

 **Tindakan yang harus di terima pihak 2 :**

 **\- Tangan di depan**

 **\- Tangan di belakang punggung**

 **\- Terikat pada mebel**

 **\- Mata ditutup**

 **\- Mulut disumpal**

 **\- Diikat dengan tali**

 **\- Diikat dengan lakban**

 **\- Diikat dengan belenggu kulit**

 **\- Mengikat dengan borgol**

 **Jenis Hukuman yang bisa diterima oleh Pihak 2 :**

 **\- Dipukul pantatnya**

 **\- Dipukul dengan tongkat**

 **\- Dicambuk**

 **\- Digigit**

 **\- Dijepit**

 **\- Wax panas**

 **\- Metode lainnya yang menimbulkan rasa sakit**

 **Kami yang bertanda tangan telah membaca dan memahami sepenuhnya ketentuan-ketentuan perjanjian ini. Kita bebas menerima persyaratan perjanjian ini dan telah mengakui ini dengan tanda tangan kami di bawah ini.**

 **Pihat 1 : Siwon Choi (Tanda Tangan)**

 **Pihak 2 : Kyuhyun Cho (Tanda Tangan).**

Kepalaku berdengung. Bagaimana aku bisa setuju dengan semua ini? Dan ternyata itu untuk keuntunganku, untuk mengeksplorasi sensualitasku, batas-batasku dengan aman. Oh, ya ampun! Aku mengejek sangat marah, melayani dan mematuhi segalanya. Semuanya! Aku menggeleng tak percaya.

Hanya _tiga bulan_? Itulah mengapa ada banyak sekali korban? Dia tidak mempertahankan hubungannya sampai lama atau mereka merasa cukup setelah tiga bulan? Setiap akhir pekan? Itu terlalu berlebihan. Aku tidak akan pernah melihat Henry atau teman yang lain yang mungkin aku dapat dipekerjaan baruku.

Aku bergidik membayangkan sedang dipecut atau dicambuk. Memukul pantat mungkin tak terlalu buruk, lalu mengikat? Dia pernah mengikat kedua tanganku saat itu. Tapi aku tidak boleh menatap matanya? Satu-satunya kesempatan yang aku punya untuk dilihat adalah apa yang dia pikirkan. Sebenarnya aku tak pernah tahu apa yang dia pikirkan, tapi aku suka melihat ke dalam matanya.

Satu-satunya pria yang membuatku tertarik, tapi dia datang dengan perjanjian. Pria yang suka mencambuk dan dia orang yang hidup dengan banyak masalah. Yah, setidaknya aku merasa senang akhir pekan ini. Wajahku memerah mengingat tangan, mulut dan tubuhnya dalam diriku. Aku menutup mata, aku mengenali rasa kenikmatan menarik ototku dari dalam, jauh di bawah tubuhku.

Aku mematikan lampu dan berbaring menatap langit-langit. Aku berharap aku tak pernah bertemu dengannya. Aku tidak pernah merasa begitu hidup seperti yang aku rasakan sekarang. Aku menutup mata, aku hanyut dalam tidur sesekali bermimpi ranjang bertiang empat dan mata hitam yang tajam.

 **-Fifty Shades of Choi-**

 **Keesokan Harinya.**

"Kyuhyun, aku sudah membangunkanmu dari tadi. Kau pasti tidur nyenyak sekali."

Mataku enggan terbuka, aku melirik alarmku. Jam delapan pagi? Aku tidur selama tepat sembilan jam.

"Henry, ada apa?" Gumamku mengantuk.

"Ada orang yang mengirim paket untukmu. Kau harus menandatangani itu."

"Apa?"

"Ayolah, kotaknya besar. Sepertinya sangat menarik." Dia menunggu dengan tak sabar dan penuh semangat, dia keluar kembali ke ruang tamu. Aku turun dari tempat tidur lalu keluar. Seorang pemuda tampak menggenggam sebuah kotak besar.

''Mr Cho?''

''Iya.'' Jawabku hati-hati.

"Aku punya paket untuk anda. Tapi aku harus setting dulu baru bisa menunjukkan cara menggunakannya."

Aku sedikit terperangah, seketika itu aku tahu siapa pengirim paket ini.

''Baiklah, benda apa itu?'' Aku menunjuk kotak yang pria itu bawa.

'' _Macbook Pro_ , keluaran terbaru dari Apple.''

Kenapa itu tak membuatku terkejut? Aku menghela napas berat. Sudah seharusnya aku memprediksi ini, semua yang dibutuhkan pasti akan dia berikan. Laptop untuk mencari referensi, sudah jelas pasti untuk itu.

''Aku akan setting di meja makan.''

Henry mendekatiku, ''Kyuhyun, apa itu?'' Tanya Henry penasaran. Aku hanya menghelas nafas, ''Laptop dari Siwon.'' Jawabku.

''Laptop? Bukankah kau bisa menggunakan punyaku.'' Kening Henry mengerut. Aku memutar mata, tentu karena Siwon tahu itu makanya dia mengirim barang pribadi untukku.

''Dia hanya meminjamkannya, dia ingin aku mencobanya.'' Aku berbohong, kebohongan yang terdengar tidak masuk akal.

"Ini OS terbaru dan programnya lengkap, hardisknya 1,5 terabyte sehingga anda bisa menyimpan banyak data dengan RAMnya 32 GB. Anda berencana menggunakannya untuk apa?" Pengantar barang itu bertanya.

Aku sedikit menggigit bibirku, ''Email.'' Jawabku.

''Email?'' Dia tersedak, menaikan alisnya dengan pandangan sedikit aneh di wajahnya.

''Dan juga browsing di internet.'' Lanjutku, sedikit menaikan bahu.

''Laptop ini sudah ada wireless-nya, aku sudah setting dengan akun anda. Laptop ini siap dipakai di mana saja.''

''Akunku?''

''Alamat email baru anda.'' Dia menunjuk sebuah ikon di layar dan terus berbicara padaku tapi terdengar seperti suara berisik.

Aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang dia katakan, dan jujur aku tidak tertarik. Katakan saja bagaimana cara menyalakan dan mematikannya, aku akan mencari tahu sisanya. Lagipula aku sudah pernah menggunakan punya Henry selama empat tahun. Henry bersiul, kagum saat dia melihatnya.

Setelah selesai setting dia memintaku menandatangani catatan pengiriman. Saat Henry mengantar dia keluar, aku duduk memegang cangkir tehku. Membuka program email dan duduk di sana menunggu email dari Siwon. Hatiku langsung melompat ke dalam mulutku, aku mendapat satu email dari Siwon! Dengan gugup, aku membukanya...

 **From : Siwon Choi.**

 **Yang tersayang Mr Cho. Aku percaya kau tidur nyenyak, aku berharap kau bisa menggunakan laptop ini dengan baik seperti yang kita bicarakan. Aku menunggu hari rabu untuk makan malam. Senang menjawab setiap pertanyaan sebelumnya, boleh melalui email jika ada yang ingin kau tanyakan lagi.**

Aku langsung membalas.

 **From : Kyuhyun Cho.**

 **Aku tidur sangat sangat nyenyak. Aku mengerti bahwa komputer ini adalah pinjaman, jadi bukan milikku.**

 **From : Siwon Choi.**

 **Komputer dipinjamkan tanpa batas. Aku perhatikan dari nadamu sepertinya kau sudah membaca dokumen yang kuberikan padamu. Apa kau memiliki pertanyaan sejauh ini?**

 **From : Kyuhyun Cho.**

 **Aku punya banyak pertanyaan, tetapi tak pantas lewat email, dan sebagian dari kita harus bekerja untuk mencari nafkah. Aku tak ingin atau perlu komputer tanpa batas. Sampai ketemu lagi, selamat siang.**

 **From : Siwon Choi.**

 **Sampai jumpa, sayang! Aku akan bekerja untuk mencari nafkah juga.**

Aku mematikan komputer, menyeringai seperti orang idiot. Aku bisa terlambat kerja, aku segera ke kamar mandi. Aku masih tidak mampu menggelengkan kepala, senyumku menggelikan. Aku seperti anak kecil yang gamang dan semua kecemasan mengenai perjanjian memudar.

 **\- Fifty Shades of Choi -**

''Hy, apa kita jadi minum kopi?'' Changmin bertanya saat aku menerima panggilannya.

"Tentu, aku di tempat kerjaku. Bisakah kau ke sini pada jam dua belas?"

"Sampai ketemu nanti."

Aku hanya tersenyum lalu melanjutkan pekerjaan sampai jam makan siang.

 **13.00 PM.**

Changmin tepat waktu, dia datang dengan senyuman merekah di wajahnya. Dia berjalan dengan tidar sabar saat memasuki toko. ''Hy!'' Dia tersenyum lebar dan mempesona.

''Hy, Changmin.'' Aku memeluknya sebentar, pelukan sebagai sahabat. "Aku sudah kelaparan. Aku hanya akan memberitahu pada Mrs. Lee kalau aku akan makan siang." Dia mengangguk dan menunggu di luar Toko.

Saat kami berjalan-jalan ke kedai kopi, aku menyelipkan tanganku pada Changmin. Aku sangat berterima kasih pada sikap normalnya yang sudah kembali.

"Kau benar-benar memaafkanku?" Bisiknya.

"Min, kau tahu aku tidak pernah bisa lama marah padamu."

Changmin hanya menyeringai, kami masuk ke kedai kopi dan banyak bicara. Tidak membahas soal persoalan kemarin, kami hanya membicarakan hal-hal yang selalu kami bicarakan dulu. Aku sendiri mulai tidak sabar untuk pulang, daya tarik email dari Siwon dan mungkin aku bisa mulai proyek penelitianku.

 **\- Fifty Shades of Choi -**

Henry tidak di rumah, jadi aku menyalakan laptop dan membuka emailku. Benar saja, ada email dari Siwon di inbox. Aku hampir terpental dari kursiku karena gembira.

 **From : Siwon Choi.**

 **Yang tersayang Mr Cho, aku harap kau baik-baik saja di tempat kerja.**

Aku membalas.

 **From : Kyuhyun Cho.**

 **Aku merasa sangat baik di tempat kerjaku, terima kasih banyak.**

 **From : Siwon Choi.**

 **Senang kau baik-baik saja. Saat kau mengirim email, kau tidak melakukan penelitian?**

 **From : Kyuhyun Choi.**

 **Mr. Choi, hentikan mengirim email padaku, aku dapat memulai tugasku. Aku ingin dapat nilai A untuk yang lainnya.**

 **From : Siwon Choi.**

 **Nilai A yang pertama sangat layak kau didapatkan.**

 **From : Kyuhyun Cho.**

 **Dapatkah kau memberi saran untuk alamat yang bisa kupakai dalam penelitian ini?**

 **From : Siwon Choi.**

 **Selalu mulai dengan Wikipedia. Tidak ada email berikutnya kecuali jika kau memiliki pertanyaan. Paham?**

 **From : Kyuhyun Cho.**

 **Ya... Sir. Kau sangat bossy!**

 **From : Siwon Choi.**

 **Kyuhyun, kau belum tahu. Yah, mungkin punya bayangan sekarang. Sekarang kerjakan!**

Aku mematikan laptop. Menghelas nafas pelan sebelum mulai mencari sesuatu yang aku butuhkan di Google. Aku merasa sedikit mual dan di dalam diriku terus terang terkejut. Di dalam kepalaku bertanya apa aku benar-benar ingin hal ini? Astaga! Apakah ini maksud dia membangun _Red Room of Pain_?

Aku duduk menatap layar, sebagian dari diriku, bagian yang sangat lembab dan tak terpisahkan dariku yang aku baru kenal akhir-akhir ini. Sungguh aku seperti dinyalakan. Ya, beberapa hal memang sangat panas tapi apa itu untukku? Bisakah aku melakukan ini? Aku butuh ruang. Aku harus berpikir.

 **\- Fifty Shades of Choi -**

 **17.45 PM.**

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku sangat antusias ingin berlari. Aku menemukan sepatu kets-ku yang belum pernah dipakai, celana training dan t-shirt. Aku menyalakan I-Phoneku, jaga-jaga Siwon mengirim pesan atau email mungkin. Hal yang tidak pernah aku lakukan akhirnya aku lakukan karena Mr Choi. Setidaknya aku harus lebih bugar karena akan selalu berhadapan dengannya.

Saat aku melangkah keluar, Henry yang baru membeli makanan untuk makan malam hampir menjatuhkan kantong yang dibawanya saat melihatku. Aku melambaikan tangan padanya lalu melanjutkan lariku. Aku serius butuh waktu sendirian, tidak siap dengan segala pertanyaan Henry yang mengintrogasi. Aku mulai berlari pada saat senja, matahari sudah condong ke barat dan langit berwarna biru laut.

Aku berlari melewati taman. Apa yang akan aku lakukan? Aku menginginkan dia tapi mengikuti syarat-syaratnya? Mungkin aku harus menegosiasikan apa yang aku inginkan. Membahas perjanjian yang konyol baris demi baris dan mengatakan apa yang dapat diterima dan apa yang tidak. Penelitianku telah mengatakan padaku bahwa hukuman itu tak dapat diterapkan.

Dia harus tahu itu, aku tahu bahwa itu akan menjadikan tolak ukur dari hubungan. Ini menggambarkan apa yang dapat aku harapkan dan apa dia harapkan dariku? Maksudku dengan penyerahan total diriku. Apakah aku siap untuk memberikan itu? Apakah aku punya kemampuan untuk menjalaninya?

Aku berhenti di samping sebuah pohon cemara besar dan meletakkan tanganku di lutut. Terengah-engah, menghisap udara yang sangat berharga ke paru-paruku. Ini terasa lebih baik, pertukaran udara di paru-paruku. Aku bisa merasakan tekadku yang keras. Aku bisa mengatakan padanya apa yang baik dan apa yang tidak. Aku perlu mengirim email padanya seperti yang ada dalam pikiranku, kemudian kita bisa mendiskusikan ini pada hari Rabu.

Aku menghirup napas dalam-dalam kemudian joging kembali ke apartemen. ''Aku akan mandi lalu istirahat, sampai jumpa Henry!'' Aku melambai lalu masuk ke kamar mandi, Henry hanya fokus dengan barang-barangnya.

Kembali ke kamarku, aku mulai mengirimkan pesan untuk Siwon. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku mengirimkan pesan terlebih dahulu untuk Siwon Choi, Mr Freak Control.

 **From : Kyuhyun Cho.**

 **Setelah menjalani semuanya, aku mulai mengerti dan tahu tentangmu. Aku senang mengenalmu.**

Aku menunggu dan menunggu. Aku melirik jam alarmku, sepuluh menit telah berlalu. Untuk mengalihkan diri dari kecemasan yang berkembang di perutku, aku mulai melakukan apa yang kukatakan pada Henry, mengemasi kamarku. Aku mulai dengan menjejalkan buku-bukuku ke dalam peti.

Jam sembilan, aku tidak mendengar apa-apa. Mungkin dia keluar. Aku cemberut kesal karena itu kupasang headset I-Phone di telingaku. Aku duduk di meja kecilku untuk membaca kembali kontrak dan aku membuat komentar. Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku melihat ke atas, mungkin aku menangkap gerakan kecil dari sudut mataku.

Aku tidak tahu, tetapi ketika aku menatap ke atas, dia berdiri di ambang pintu kamar tidurku menontonku dengan penuh perhatian. Dia mengenakan celana flanel abu-abu dan kemeja linen putih, memutar-mutar pelan kunci mobil. Aku menarik headset ditelingaku keluar dan membeku.

''Selamat malam, Kyuhyun.'' Nada suaranya dingin, ekspresinya benar-benar dijaga dan tak terbaca. Nada bicaranya membuat tenggorokanku kering. Kenapa Henry membiarkan dia disini tanpa peringatan?

"Aku merasa bahwa pesanmu perlu balasan secara pribadi." Ia menjelaskan datar.

Aku membuka mulut dan kemudian menutupnya kembali. Belum pernah ada di alam semesta ini atau tempat lainnya aku mengira dia akan meninggalkan semua yang dilakukannya dan muncul di sini.

"Boleh aku duduk?" Tanyanya, matanya sekarang menari dengan lucu, mungkin dia akan melihat sisi yang lucu? Aku mengangguk, kekuatan berbicaranya masih sulit dipahami. Siwon Choi tengah duduk di tempat tidurku.

"Aku selalu ingin tahu kamar tidurmu akan terlihat seperti apa." Katanya.

Kamarku fungsional tapi nyaman, mebel rotan putih dan ranjang dobel bed dari besi warna putih dengan selimut kain perca yang ditambal sulam yang dibuat oleh ibuku saat dia baru belajar menjahit. Semua berwarna biru tua dan krem.

"Disini sangat tenang dan damai." Bisiknya. Tidak sekarang ini, tidak jika denganmu di sini. Akhirnya, pusat otakku mengingatkan tujuannya.

''Bagaimana bisa kau...''

''Aku masih disini, menginap di hotel.'' Potong Siwon cepat, aku mengangguk mengerti.

''Apa kau mau minum?'' Tawarku sopan.

"Tidak, terima kasih Kyuhyun." Dia tersenyum mempesona, senyum dengan bibirnya melengkung, kepalanya miring sedikit ke satu sisi.

''Jadi kau senang sudah tahu aku?''

Apa dia tersinggung? Aku menatap jari-jariku. Bagaimana aku bisa menggali diriku sendiri keluar dari ini? Jika aku mengatakan padanya itu hanya sebuah lelucon, aku tidak berpikir dia akan terkesan.

"Kupikir kau akan membalas melalui pesan atau email." Suaraku lirih, menyedihkan.

"Apa kau menggigit bibir bawahmu dengan sengaja?" Tanyanya muram.

Aku berkedip ke arahnya, terengah-engah, membebaskan bibir. "Aku tak menyadari aku menggigit bibirku." Bisikku pelan.

Hatiku berdebar-debar. Aku dapat merasakan tarikan itu, tarikan listrik yang nikmat diantara kami. Mengisi ruang diantara kita dengan listrik statis, dia duduk sangat dekat denganku. Matanya hitam, gelap membara, siku bertumpu di lutut, kakinya terpisah. Napasku tersengal-sengal dan aku tak bisa bergerak.

"Jadi kau memutuskan berolahraga?" Dia bernafas, suaranya lembut dan merdu. Jari-jarinya dengan lembut mengelus kepalaku, "Kenapa kau jadi suka olahraga, Kyuhyun?" Jarinya menelusuri sekitar telingaku, sangat lembut. Aku mulai berpikir, aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa aku melakukan itu.

''Jawab aku, Mr Cho.''

Mata hitamnya membara padaku, tatapannya sangat dalam menantang. Aku mengambil tindakan pencegahan, aku menubrukkan diriku ke arahnya. Entah bagaimana ia bergerak, aku tak tahu bagaimana, dalam sekejap aku di tempat tidur terjepit di bawahnya. Tanganku terentang dan ditahan di atas kepalaku, tangannya yang bebas menggenggam mukaku dan mulutnya menemukan mulutku.

Lidahnya di dalam mulutku, memiliki dan merasukiku. Aku merasa dia menekan sepanjang tubuhku. Dia menginginkan aku, dan ini aneh, bagian dalam tubuhku merasa nikmat. Hanya aku, pria tampan ini menginginkanku! Batinku bersinar begitu terang hingga dia bisa menerangi Seoul. Dia berhenti menciumku, aku membuka mata dan aku menemukan dia sedang menatapku.

"Percaya padaku?" Ia mengambil napas.

Aku mengangguk, mataku terbelalak, jantungku melonjak di tulang rusukku, darahku bergemuruh di seluruh tubuhku. Dia merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan dasi sutra abu-abu peraknya. Dia bergerak begitu cepat, duduk mengangkang saat dia mengikatkan pergelangan tanganku bersama-sama, tapi kali ini ia mengikat ujung dasi ke salah satu jari-jari kepala ranjang besi putihku.

"Ini lebih baik untukmu." Bisiknya tersenyum nakal dan aku tahu itu, dia membungkuk dan mulai melepas sandalku.

''Aku pikir tidak.'' Aku protes, mencoba menantang dia.

"Jika kau berontak, aku akan mengikat kakimu juga. Jika kau membuat suara, aku akan membungkammu. Jadi diam karena Henry mungkin di luar mendengarkan sekarang."

Oh My... Apa yang akan dia lakukan sekarang! Perlahan-lahan dia melepas celana trainingku, dia mengangkatku dan menarik selimut. Selimutku keluar dari bawahku dan merebahkan aku lagi, kali ini di atas sprei.

"Hmm..." Dia menjilati bibir bawahnya perlahan-lahan. "Kau menggigit bibir itu, kau tahu efeknya terhadapku." Dia menempatkan jari telunjuknya di atas bibirku, sebuah peringatan.

Aku nyaris tak bisa menahan diri, berbaring tak berdaya, mengamatinya bergerak dengan anggun di sekitar kamarku. Perlahan, dengan santai dia melepas sepatu dan kaus kaki, membuka celananya dan mengangkat bajunya ke atas kepalanya. Dia menarik t-shirtku, dan aku pikir dia akan melepasnya tapi dia gulungkan ke leherku dan kemudian menarik itu di atas kepalaku.

"Mmm.." Dia mengambil nafas sambil memuji. "Ini makin lama makin baik. Aku akan mengambil minum." Condong ke bawah, dia menciumku, bibirnya lembut menyentuhku dan badannya bergeser dari tempat tidur. Aku mendengar derit pelan pintu kamar tidur.

Aku berusaha keras untuk mendengarnya. Aku bisa menangkap suara obrolan pelan, aku tahu dia berbicara dengan Henry. Oh tidak! Dia nyaris telanjang. Apa yang akan dia katakan? Aku mendengar suara botol dibuka. Apa itu? Dia kembali, pintu berderit sekali lagi, terdengar pelan suara kakinya berjalan di lantai kamar tidur. Dia menutup pintu dan melepas celana pendeknya, sepertinya celananya turun ke lantai dan aku tahu dia telanjang!

 **\- Fifty Shades of Choi -**

 **TBC.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Remake dari Novel milik E.L James.**

 **Fifty Shades of Choi.**

 **BL, Romance, OOC, BDSM.**

 **Cerita asli milik E.L James, saya hanya meremake dan memotong seperlunya.**

 **-Fifty Shades of Choi-**

 _ **Previous Part.**_

 _Aku nyaris tak bisa menahan diri, berbaring tak berdaya, mengamatinya bergerak dengan anggun di sekitar kamarku. Perlahan, dengan santai dia melepas sepatu dan kaus kaki, membuka celananya dan mengangkat bajunya ke atas kepalanya. Dia menarik t-shirtku, dan aku pikir dia akan melepasnya tapi dia gulungkan ke leherku dan kemudian menarik itu di atas kepalaku._

 _"Mmm.." Dia mengambil nafas sambil memuji. "Ini makin lama makin baik. Aku akan mengambil minum." Condong ke bawah, dia menciumku, bibirnya lembut menyentuhku dan badannya bergeser dari tempat tidur. Aku mendengar derit pelan pintu kamar tidur._

 _Aku berusaha keras untuk mendengarnya. Aku bisa menangkap suara obrolan pelan, aku tahu dia berbicara dengan Henry. Oh tidak! Dia nyaris telanjang. Apa yang akan dia katakan? Aku mendengar suara botol dibuka. Apa itu? Dia kembali, pintu berderit sekali lagi, terdengar pelan suara kakinya berjalan di lantai kamar tidur. Dia menutup pintu dan melepas celana pendeknya, sepertinya celananya turun ke lantai dan aku tahu dia telanjang!_

 **Fifty Shades of Choi, Chapter 11.**

 **All Kyuhyun's POV-**

Aku mendengar denting es batu di gelas. Ia menempatkan ke bawah lagi dan membungkuk lalu menciumku. Sepertinya dia menuangkan cairan segar dan lezat ke dalam mulutku, mungkin anggur putih. Ini tak terduga sangat panas, meskipun anggurnya dingin dan bibir Siwon juga terasa dingin. "Lagi?" Bisiknya. Aku mengangguk, rasanya jadi lebih indah karena berasal dari dalam mulutnya. Dia membungkuk dan aku minum seteguk lagi dari bibirnya.

"Tidak boleh terlalu banyak, kita tahu kemampuanmu terhadap alkohol sangat terbatas, Kyuhyun." Dia memasang wajah dingin dan sombong. Aku tidak bisa membantahnya. Aku menyeringai dan dia membungkuk memberikan seteguk lagi. Dia bergeser berbaring diatasku, bagian tubuhnya yang mengeras menempel diantara pahaku. "Apa ini enak?" Tanyanya, tapi aku mendengar suaranya berat.

Aku menegang. Dia minum lagi dan membungkuk, menciumku, memasukkan pecahan es kecil ke dalam mulutku dengan sedikit anggur. Perlahan-lahan dan santai dia memberi ciuman dengan bibirnya yang dingin menyusuri dari pangkal tenggorokan, antara dadaku, turun kebagian tengah tubuhku dan ke perut. Dia mengeluarkan es dari mulutnya menggenang dingin di tengah pusarku.

"Sekarang kau harus tetap diam." Bisiknya. "Jika kau bergerak, kau akan mendapati anggur di seluruh tempat tidur."

"Oh tidak. Jika kau menumpahkan anggur, aku akan menghukummu, Mr. Cho."

Aku merintih dan putus asa melawan dorongan untuk memiringkan pinggul, menahan diriku dengan susah payah. Condong ke bawah, dia mencium dan menarik setiap putingku bergantian dengan bibirnya yang dingin. Aku berusaha menahan tubuhku untuk bereaksi dengan melengkungkan tubuhku.

"Seberapa nikmatnya ini?" Dia mengambil nafas sambil meniup salah satu putingku.

Aku mendengar lagi suara denting es, dan kemudian aku bisa merasakan es itu berada di sekeliling puting sebelah kananku saat dia menarik yang sebelah kiri dengan bibirnya. Aku mengerang, berjuang untuk tidak bergerak. Ini siksaan yang manis tapi menyiksa. Jari-jarinya yang dingin melintasi perutku. Kulitku terasa sangat sensitif, pinggulku mengejang secara otomatis, dan sekarang cairannya menjadi hangat dari pusarku merembes di atas perutku. Siwon bergerak dengan cepat, menjilati dengan lidahnya, mencium, menggigitku pelan.

"Oh, Kyuhyun, kau bergerak. Apa yang akan aku lakukan padamu?"

Aku terengah-engah dengan keras. Aku hanya bisa berkonsentrasi pada suaranya dan sentuhannya. Selain itu tak ada yang nyata. Tak ada lagi yang penting, tak ada lagi yang tertangkap di radarku. Jari-jarinya masuk ke celanaku. "Oh, Baby!" bisiknya dan ia mendorong jarinya masuk dalam diriku. Aku menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak. Jari-jarinya bergerak perlahan-lahan menggoda, masuk, keluar dan aku menekan ke arahnya.

Aku merintih keras saat tubuhku melonjak di balik jari-jarinya yang terlatih. Tangannya ke atas dan mendorong t-shirt di atas kepalaku sehingga aku bisa melihat dia saat aku berkedip dalam cahaya lembut lampu sampingku. Aku rindu untuk menyentuhnya. Dia membungkuk dan menciumku, jari-jarinya masih bergerak berirama dalam diriku, ibu jarinya berputar-putar dan menekan.

Dia berlutut diantara kakiku, dengan sangat perlahan dia menarik lepas celana dalamku, matanya menatap ke arahku. ''Oh, Kyuhyun... Lihatlah betapa menggodanya dirimu. Aku akan melakukannya sekarang, berbalik!'' Ini membuatku terkejut, karena tanganku diikat, aku harus menyangga diri pada sikuku. Dia mendorong kedua lututku diatas tempat tidur sehingga pantatku menghadap ke atas dan dia menepuk dengan keras. Aku bisa mendengar saat dia menurunkan resleting celananya.

''Akh!'' Aku menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak saat miliknya masuk dengan mudah ke dalam. Rasanya sakit, perih seperti terbakar namun memabukan. Aku menjerit karena tamparan dan serangan mendadak darinya. Aku langsung keluar lagi dan lagi, berantakan di bawah tubuhnya saat ia terus mendorong dengan nikmat ke dalam diriku.

"Ayo, Kyuhyun, sekali lagi." Ia menggeram dengan gigi terkatup. Dia ambruk di atasku, terengah-engah. "Sungguh sangat menyenangkan?" Tanya dia dengan giginya terkatup.

Aku berbaring terengah-engah, mataku tertutup saat dia perlahan-lahan menarik keluar dariku. Dia segera bangkit dan memakai baju. Saat dia sudah berpakaian lengkap, dia naik ke ranjang dan dengan lembut melepas dasi dan menarik t-shirtku lepas. Aku melenturkan jari-jariku dan menggosok pergelangan tanganku. Aku menatap ke arahnya, "Ini benar-benar sangat menyenangkan." Bisikku, tersenyum malu-malu.

''Jadi apa kau masih mempertimbangkan penawaranku?" Tanya Siwon dengan alis sedikit berkerut, selalu tampan.

"Proposal tak senonohmu itu? Aku akan mempertimbangkannya tapi aku memiliki masalah."

Dia menyeringai ke arahku seakan lega. "Aku akan kecewa jika kau mengatakan tidak.''

''Aku akan memberitahumu secepatnya.'' Aku berusaha tersenyum manis.

''Aku pikir kau mengatakan tidak, tidak ada pembahasan sama sekali." Suaranya turun.

"Apakah kau akan menginap?" Tanyaku kemudian, penuh harap.

"Aku punya acara pertemuan besok pagi. Selain itu, aku sudah katakan kalau aku tidak tidur dengan siapapun. Jumat dan sabtu malam adalah pengecualian. Itu tidak akan terjadi lagi."

Dalam hatiku aku kecewa. "Aku lelah sekarang." Aku menutupi seluruh tubuhku dengan selimut.

"Apakah kau mengusirku keluar?" Dia mengangkat alisnya padaku, geli dan sedikit kecewa.

''Ya!'

"Jadi tak ada yang ingin kau diskusikan sekarang? Tentang perjanjian itu."

"Tidak!" Jawabku kesal.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi hari rabu." Dia menegaskan, mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mencium lembut. Ada suatu perubahan saat dia menciumku, bibirnya menjadi lebih mendesak bibirku, tangannya bergerak naik dari daguku dan dia memegang sisi kepalaku, tangannya yang lain di sisi lain. Nafasnya menjadi cepat, ia memperdalam ciuman sambil bersandar ke dalam diriku.

''Sampai jumpa, sayang.'' Dia tersenyum manis lalu keluar dari kamarku, aku langsung meloncat turun untuk mengintip. ''Untunglah Henry tidak ada.'' Aku bernafas lega karena Henry tidak ada saat kami melakukan itu. Aku tahu betul kalau sahabatku itu sangat pengertian walaupun dia bawel dan selalu ingin tahu.

Aku berbalik lalu mengintip melalui jendela di kamarku. Dia menyusuri jalan menuju mobilnya, dia berjalan sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Dia mendongak saat membuka pintu mobilnya, dia tersenyum mempesona. Aku membalas dengan senyum lemah, benar-benar terpesona padanya. Aku menutup gorden saat dia naik ke dalam mobil sporty-nya. Aku jadi ingin menangis, sebuah nada melankolis sedih dan kesepian.

 **-Fifty Shades of Choi-**

Setelah dia pergi, aku duduk dan membaca perjanjian lagi, meneruskan membuat catatan lagi. Ketika aku selesai, aku nyalakan laptop, siap untuk menanggapi. Ada email dari Siwon di inbox-ku.

 **From : Choi Siwon**

 **Mr. Cho aku menantikan catatanmu untuk perjanjian itu. Sebelum itu, tidurlah yang nyenyak sayang.**

 **Aku membalas cepat.**

 **From : Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Dear Mr. Choi**

 **Ini adalah daftar masalahnya. Aku berharap bisa mendiskusikannya lebih lengkap saat makan malam pada hari Rabu.**

 **Pasal 2 : Tak yakin mengapa hal ini semata-mata untuk keuntungan-KU - yaitu untuk mengeksplorasi sensualitas-KU dan batas-batasnya. Aku yakin aku tak perlu perjanjian sepuluh halaman untuk melakukan itu! Tentunya ini untuk kepentingan-MU.**

 **Pasal 4 : Sebagaimana kau tahu kau satu-satunya pasangan seksualku. Aku bukan pemakai obat terlarang, dan aku tak pernah transfusi darah. Aku mungkin aman. Bagaimana denganmu?**

 **Pasal 8 : Aku dapat berhenti setiap saat jika aku berpikir kau tak berpegang pada batas yang disepakati. Oke - Aku suka ini.**

 **Pasal 9 : Mematuhi perintahmu dalam segala hal? Menerima tanpa ragu mengenai disiplinmu? Kita perlu bicara tentang hal ini.**

 **Pasal 11 : Satu bulan masa percobaan. Bukan tiga.**

 **Pasal 12 : Aku tak bisa melakukan setiap akhir pekan. Aku punya kehidupan, atau akan memilikinya. Mungkin tiga dari empat minggu?**

 **Pasal 15.2 : Menggunakan tubuhku seperti yang kau anggap cocok secara seksual atau lainnya - silahkan mendefinisikan "atau lainnya."**

 **Pasal 15.5 : Seluruh pasal tentang disiplin. Aku tak yakin aku ingin didera, dicambuk, atau hukuman fisik. Aku yakin ini akan dianggap melanggar pasal 2-5. Dan juga "karena alasan lain". Itu hanya berarti - dan kau mengatakan padaku bahwa kau tidak sadis.**

 **Pasal 15.10 : Seperti meminjamkanku pada orang lain tak pernah akan menjadi pilihan. Tapi aku senang ada di sini hitam diatas putih.**

 **Pasal 15.14 : Peraturan. Lebih banyak nantinya.**

 **Pasal 15.19 : Menyentuh diri sendiri tanpa izinmu. Apa masalahnya dengan ini? Kau tahu aku juga tak melakukannya.**

 **Pasal 15.21 : Disiplin - Silakan lihat butir 15.5 di atas.**

 **Pasal 15.22 : Aku tak bisa menatap matamu? Mengapa?**

 **Pasal 15.24 : Mengapa aku tak bisa menyentuhmu?**

 **Peraturan:**

 **Tidur - Aku akan setuju sampai 6 jam.**

 **Makanan - Aku tidak makan makanan dari daftar yang ditentukan. Daftar makanan aku yang memutuskan atau perjanjian batal.**

 **Pakaian - Selama aku hanya mengenakan pakaian darimu saat aku bersamamu.**

 **Fitness - Kita sepakat 3 jam, ini masih mengatakan 4 jam.**

 **Tolong beritahu rencana hari Rabu? Aku bekerja sampai jam 05:00 sore hari itu.**

 **Selamat malam.**

 **From : Choi Siwon**

 **Itu daftar yang panjang. Mengapa kau masih belum tidur?**

 **From : Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Jika kau ingat aku sudah menulis daftar itu, ketika aku terganggu dan ditiduri oleh seseorang gila kontrol yang lewat. Selamat malam.**

 **From : Choi Siwon**

 **PERGILAH TIDUR Kyuhyun!**

Astaga! Dia berteriak dengan huruf besar. Bagaimana dia bisa mengintimidasiku saat dia berada enam mil jauhnya? Aku menggelengkan kepala. Hatiku masih berat, aku naik ke tempat tidur dan langsung jatuh tertidur dengan gelisah.

 **-Fifty Shades of Choi-**

Keesokan harinya, aku menelepon ibuku setelah pulang dari kerja. Hari ini cukup santai, membuatku jadi banyak waktu untuk berpikir. Aku gelisah, gugup tentang konfrontasiku dengan Mr. Freak besok, dibagian belakang pikiranku khawatir mungkin aku terlalu negatif menanggapi perjanjian itu. Mungkin dia mau berkompromi?

Dengan sangat menyesal ibuku minta maaf karena tak bisa hadir pada saat acara wisudaku. Suaminya terkilir di sendi kakinya sehingga jalannya terpincang-pincang. Jujur saja, dia adalah orang yang gampang celaka seperti aku. Diperkirakan dia bisa cepat sembuh, asalkan beristirahat total dan ibuku harus menjaganya.

''Sayang, aku sangat menyesal." Ibuku merengek di telepon.

"Tidak apa-apa, Eomma. Appa yang akan hadir disana."

"Kyu, dari nada suaramu sepertinya kau sedangi bingung. Apa kau baik-baik saja?''

"Iya, aku baik-baik saja." Oh seandainya kau tahu, aku telah bertemu dengan seorang pria menjijikkan, kaya dan dia ingin memiliki hubungan seksual yang ganjil dan aneh.

"Apa kau sudah bertemu seseorang?"

"Tidak, aku tidak bertemu siapa pun." Sekarang aku merasa sangat tidak nyaman dengan pembicaraan ini.

"Oke, sayang, aku merasa sangat menyesal, tentang wisudamu. Aku mencintaimu, kau tahu itu kan sayang?''

Aku memejamkan mata, kata-kata yang sangat berharga memberiku sebuah cahaya yang hangat di dalam hatiku.

"Aku juga sayang padamu, Eomma.''

''Sampai ketemu lagi sayang."

"Sampai ketemu lagi, Eomma.''

Aku diam sesaat di kamar tidurku setelah menelepon. Iseng-iseng, aku beralih menyalakan laptop dan membuka email. Ada email dari Siwon dikirim saat larut malam atau sangat pagi sekali. Jantungku langsung melonjak dan aku mendengar darah memompa ke telingaku. Dengan cepat aku membuka email.

 **From : Choi Siwon**

 **Dear Mr. Cho**

 **Setelah aku memeriksa lebih menyeluruh dari masalah keberatanmu, mungkin aku harus menjelaskan tentang definisi dari submisiv.**

 **Submisiv artinya cenderung atau siap untuk menyerah, ditandai dengan menunjukkan kepatuhan. Yang artinya penurut, patuh, lembut, setuju, pasif, pasrah, sabar, jinak dan tenang.**

 **Silahkan sayang pikirkan ini untuk pertemuan kita pada hari Rabu. Aku akan menjemput dari apartemenmu besok jam 7:00.**

Perasaanku jadi lega. Setidaknya dia bersedia untuk membahas keberatanku dan dia masih ingin bertemu besok. Setelah berpikir sejenak, aku menjawab.

 **From : Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Sir,**

 **Aku punya mobil. Aku lebih suka untuk bertemu di suatu tempat. Di manakah aku harus bertemu denganmu? Di hotelmu pada jam 7:00?**

 **From : Choi Siwon**

 **Aku berharap kau mau melakukan apa yang telah diperintahkan.**

 **From : Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Mr. Choi aku ingin mengemudi, aku mohon.**

 **From : Choi Siwon.**

 **Baik. Aku di hotel pada jam 7:00, kita ketemu di Marble Bar!**

Dia bahkan pemarah di email. Apa dia tidak mengerti bahwa aku mungkin perlu melarikan diri. Bukan berarti aku bisa berlari cepat tapi tetap saja aku perlu memikirkan rencana untuk melarikan diri.

 **-Fifty Shades of Choi-**

Hari ini tiba, hari dimana aku akan bertemu lagi dengan Siwon, Mr. Pemarah yang tampan itu. Apa ini kencan? Entahlah aku harus menyebutnya apa jika statusku hanyalah seorang sub, mengingat itu membuatku mual seketika. Aku mandi, mencukur kaki dan ketiak lalu mencuci rambutku. Aku harus tampil rapih, bersih dan menawan tentunya. Bersih tentu suatu keharusan, walaupun pria kasar itu suka sesuatu yang kotor.

''Bagaimana?'' Tanyaku pada Henry, aku keluar dengan sleeveless t-shirt berwarna hitam dipadukan dengan celana hitam. Untuk luaran, aku hanya memakai coat cokelat muda.

''Kau akan terlihat sexy jika tidak memakai coat.'' Henry mengangkat bahu.

Aku melotot padanya, ''Aku bertemu dengannya malam hari, kau ingin aku kedinginan dan membeku. Lagipula, kaos tanpa lengan bukan styleku.''

''Ya Tuhan, berhenti jadi orang pemalu. Kau indah dan cocok memakai apa saja.''

''Terserah, jangan lupa doakan aku.''

"Kau membutuhkan keberuntungan untuk kencan?" Alisnya mengerut, bingung.

"Ya, Henry."

"Kalau begitu... Semoga berhasil." Dia memelukku dan aku keluar dari pintu depan.

Aku sampai di luar hotel pada pukul 6.58 tepat dan menyerahkan kunci mobilku untuk diparkir. Mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, aku masuk ke hotel. Aku melihat Siwon bersandar santai membelakangi bar, minum segelas anggur putih. Dia mengenakan kemeja linen putih, celana jeans hitam, dasi hitam, dan jaket hitam. Aku menghela nafas, tentu saja dia terlihat tampan. Aku berdiri selama beberapa detik di pintu masuk bar.

Dia melirik dengan gugup ke arah pintu masuk dan diam saat dia melihatku. Berkedip beberapa kali, kemudian dia tersenyum culas, nakal, senyum seksi yang membuatku terdiam dan meleleh. Berusaha untuk tidak menggigit bibirku, aku melangkah maju, menyadari bahwa aku Cho Kyuhyun yang kikuk.

"Kau sangat mempesona." Gumamnya sambil membungkuk dan mencium pipiku singkat. Menggenggam tanganku, dia membawaku ke pojok yang terpisah dan memberi isyarat kepada pelayan.

"Apa yang ingin kau minum?"

Aku langsung tersenyum rahasia saat aku duduk, setidaknya dia bertanya dulu padaku.

"Aku mau seperti apa yang sudah kau pesan." Lihat! Aku bisa bermain bagus dan berperilaku seperti diriku sendiri. Geli, dia memesan segelas Sancerre dan duduk di depanku.

"Mereka punya gudang anggur yang sangat baik di sini." Katanya, memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi. Dia menempatkan siku di meja, jari-jarinya menyentuh bibirnya yang indah, mata hitamnya menyala dengan emosi yang tak bisa terbaca. Dan ada tarikan yang akrab dan getaran listrik darinya, menghubungkan suatu tempat di dalam diriku. Aku bergerak tak nyaman di bawah tatapannya, jantungku berdebar.

"Apakah kau gugup?" Tanyanya lembut.

"Ya."

Dia membungkuk ke depan. "Aku juga." Bisiknya penuh rahasia.

Mataku terpaku saat bertemu matanya. Dia tak pernah gugup. Aku berkedip padanya dan dia tersenyum miring sangat menggemaskan ke arahku. Pelayan datang membawa anggurku, piring kecil berisi bermacam-macam kacang, dan satu lagi buah zaitun.

"Jadi, bagaimana kita akan membahas hal ini?" Aku bertanya. "Menjelaskan setiap poin keberatanku satu per satu?"

"Tak sabar seperti biasa, Mr. Cho."

"Baik, aku bisa bertanya padamu mengenai apa pendapatmu tentang cuaca hari ini?"

Dia tersenyum dan mengambil buah zaitun. Dia masukkan ke dalam mulutnya dan mataku terpaku di mulutnya, mulut itu sudah pernah mencium semuanya bagian tubuhku. Mukaku memerah.

"Aku pikir cuacanya tidak istimewa hari ini." Ia menyeringai.

"Apakah kau menyeringai padaku, Mr. Choi?"

"Ya, Mr. Cho!"

"Kau tahu perjanjian ini secara hukum tak boleh diterapkan."

"Aku sepenuhnya menyadari itu, Mr. Cho."

"Apa kau akan menjelaskan setiap point keberatanku?"

Dia mengerutkan kening, "Kau mengira aku memaksamu pada sesuatu yang tidak ingin kau lakukan dan kemudian beranggapan bahwa secara hukum aku akan menguasaimu?"

''Ya.'' Nafasku terengah.

"Apa kau tidak berpikir untuk menghargaiku sama sekali?"

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Kyuhyun, ini merupakan peraturan yang ingin aku buat denganmu. Apa yang kuinginkan darimu dan apa yang dapat kau harapkan dariku. Jika kau tak menyukainya, maka jangan menandatangani. Jika kau sudah menandatangani dan kemudian memutuskan berhenti, kau bisa pergi meninggalkanku. Bahkan jika itu mengikat secara hukum, apa kau pikir aku akan menyeretmu ke pengadilan jika kau memutuskan untuk lari?"

Aku meneguk banyak anggurku. Bawah sadarku menepuk bahuku dengan keras. Kau harus menjaga kecerdasanmu. Jangan minum terlalu banyak!

"Hubungan seperti ini dibangun di atas kejujuran dan kepercayaan." Dia melanjutkan. "Jika kau tidak percaya padaku untuk mengetahui bagaimana aku mempengaruhimu, seberapa jauh aku bisa melakukannya denganmu, jika kau tak bisa jujur denganku, maka kita benar-benar tak bisa melakukan ini."

"Jadi cukup sederhana, Kyuhyun. Apa kau percaya padaku atau tidak?" Matanya membara.

"Apa kau memiliki diskusi yang seperti ini dengan um... lima belas itu?"

"Tidak."

"Mengapa tidak?"

"Karena mereka semua sudah submisiv. Mereka tahu apa yang mereka butuhkan dari hubungan denganku dan umumnya apa yang aku harapkan.''

Aku menelan ludah. Apa aku percaya padanya? Apa ini semua bermuara pada kepercayaan? Tentu seharusnya menjadi dua arah. Aku ingat dia sangat kesal saat aku menelepon Changmin.

"Apakah kau lapar?" Ia bertanya, mengalihkan perhatian dari pikiranku.

"Tidak."

"Apa kau makan hari ini?"

Aku menatapnya. Jujur, dia tak akan menyukai jawabanku. "Tidak." Suaraku pelan.

Dia menyempit matanya, "Kau harus makan, Kyuhyun. Kita bisa makan disini atau di kamarku. Kau pilih yang mana?"

"Aku pikir kita harus tinggal di depan umum, daerah yang netral."

Dia tersenyum sinis, "Apa kau pikir bisa menghentikanku?" Katanya lembut, sebuah peringatan sensual.

Mataku melebar, dan aku menelan lagi. "Aku berharap demikian."

"Ayo, aku sudah memesan ruang yang lebih pribadi." Dia tersenyum padaku penuh rahasia dan berdiri, menggenggam tanganku.

 **-Fifty Shades of Choi-**

Kami sampai di ruangan yang lebih pribadi dengan tempat duduk yang sangat mewah. Di bawah sebuah lampu gantung berkilauan, taplak meja dari kain linen berkanji, gelas kristal, sendok garpu perak, dan karangan bunga mawar putih. Pelayan menarik kursi untukku dan aku duduk. Ia menempatkan serbet di pangkuanku. Siwon duduk di depanku, aku mengintip ke arahnya.

"Jangan menggigit bibirmu." Bisiknya. Aku mengerutkan kening. Aku bahkan tak sadar jika aku melakukannya.

"Aku sudah memesan makanannya. Aku harap kau tak keberatan."

Terus terang, aku lega. Aku tak yakin aku bisa membuat keputusan lebih lanjut. "Tidak, itu bagus." Aku menyetujui.

"Ada baiknya untuk tahu bahwa kau bisa lebih terbuka. Sekarang, sampai di mana kita tadi?"

"Pokok permasalahan." Aku meneguk banyak anggur lagi. Ini benar-benar lezat. Siwon benar-benar tahu tentang anggur yang enak. Aku teringat terakhir meneguk anggur yang dia berikan di tempat tidurku. Aku malu pada bayangan yang sangat mengganggu itu.

"Ya, masalah keberatanmu." Tangannya merogoh ke dalam saku jaket dan menarik keluar secarik kertas. Aku rasa kertas print out emailku, berisi keberatanku.

''Hal ini untuk kepentingan kita berdua. Aku akan merumuskan kembali."

Pelayan datang dengan hidangan pertama kami. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa makan? Dia memesan tiram di atas hamparan es.

"Aku harap kau suka tiram." Suara Siwon lembut.

"Aku belum pernah makan tiram." Jujurku.

"Benarkah?" Dia mengambil satu. "Yang kau lakukan hanya memegang ujungnya dan menelannya. Aku pikir kau bisa melakukannya." Dia menatap padaku.

Aku tahu apa yang dia maksud, aku tersipu memerah. Dia nyengir, menyemprotkan air jeruk lemon ke tiram dan memegang ujungnya kemudian memasukkan ke dalam mulutnya. "Hmm, lezat, cita rasa laut." Dia nyengir, "Cobalah." Dia memberikan padaku.

"Jadi, aku tak perlu mengunyahnya?"

"Tidak, Kyuhyun, tak perlu." Matanya menyala dengan humor.

Dia tampak begitu muda seperti ini. Aku menggigit bibir dan ekspresinya langsung berubah, dia tampak tegang melihatku. Aku mengulurkan tangan dan mengambil tiram pertamaku. Dengan mudah tiram itu meluncur ke tenggorokan, semua air laut, garam, bau tajam jeruk, dan kenyal. Aku menjilat bibirku, dia menatapku penuh perhatian, matanya berkabut.

"Bagaimana?"

"Aku harus mencoba satu lagi." Kataku datar.

"Good boy." Katanya bangga.

"Apa kau sengaja memilih ini? Bukankah tiram terkenal dengan _afrodisiak_ yang bisa meningkatkan _libido_?"

"Tidak, itu adalah makanan pertama di menu. Aku tak perlu afrodisiak saat di dekatmu. Aku pikir kau tahu itu dan aku pikir kau bereaksi dengan cara yang sama saat di dekatku." Katanya singkat. "Jadi sampai dimana kita?" Dia melirik kertas tadi saat aku meraih tiram lain.

''Ini dari semua pertanyaanmu adalah kepatuhan. Patuh padaku dalam segala hal, aku ingin kau melakukan itu. Anggap saja sebagai bermain-peran Kyuhyun. Semua yang kau khawatirkan, tidak akan terjadi."

"Tapi aku khawatir kau akan menyakitiku."

"Menyakitimu seperti apa?''

"Secara fisik." Dan secara emosional tentunya.

"Apa kau benar-benar berpikir aku akan melakukannya? Melampaui batasmu yang tidak bisa kau terima?"

"Kau bilang kau telah menyakiti seseorang sebelumnya."

"Memang, aku pernah. Tapi itu sudah lama."

"Bagaimana kau menyakiti mereka?"

"Aku menggantung mereka di langit-langit ruang bermainku. Bahkan itu adalah salah satu pertanyaanmu. Itu gunanya karabiner yang ada di ruang bermain.''

Aku mengangkat tanganku dan memohon dia untuk berhenti, "Aku tak perlu tahu lagi. Jadi kau tak akan menggantungku?"

"Tidak jika kau benar-benar tak mau. Kau bisa buat itu sebagai batas keras."

"Oke."

"Jadi tentang mematuhi, apa kau berpikir bahwa kau bisa melakukannya?" Dia menatapku dengan mata abu-abunya yang intens.

"Aku akan mencoba." Bisikku.

"Bagus." Dia tersenyum. "Sekarang soal jangka waktu. Tiga bulan waktu yang terlalu singkat terutama jika kau ingin akhir pekan jauh dariku setiap bulan. Aku tak berpikir aku akan bisa menjauh darimu untuk waktu yang lama. Aku nyaris tak bisa mengendalikannya sekarang." Ia berhenti sejenak.

 _Dia tak bisa tinggal jauh dariku? Apa?_

"Bagaimana kalau satu hari selama satu akhir pekan per bulan kau mendapatkan waktu untuk dirimu sendiri, tapi aku mendapatkan malam pertengahan minggu pada minggu itu?"

"Oke."

"Dan kumohon, mari kita coba selama tiga bulan. Jika tiba-tiba kau tak menyukainya maka kau dapat pergi kapan saja."

"Tiga bulan?" Aku merasa agak kecewa dengan pendapatnya. Aku meneguk anggur cukup banyak untuk mengobati kekecewaanku dan mengambil tiram lain.

"Mengenai kepemilikan, itu hanya istilah dan kembali ke prinsip tentang mematuhi. Ini untuk membuatmu berpikir dengan tepat dan memahami dimana aku berasal. Dan aku ingin kau tahu bahwa begitu kau melewati ambang batasku sebagai submisiv, aku akan melakukan apa yang aku suka pada dirimu.''

''Kau harus menerima itu dengan rela. Itulah mengapa kau harus percaya padaku. Aku akan menidurimu, kapanpun, dengan cara apapun, aku mau di tempat mana pun aku mau. Aku akan mendisiplinkanmu karena kau pasti akan gagal. Aku akan melatihmu untuk menyenangkanku tapi aku tahu kau belum pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya.''

''Pertama-tama, kita akan melakukannya pelan-pelan dan aku akan membantumu. Kita akan membangun berbagai skenario. Aku ingin kau percaya padaku, tapi aku tahu aku harus lebih dulu mendapatkan kepercayaanmu. Yang lainnya itu untuk membantumu masuk ke dalam pola pikir, itu bisa berarti apa saja."

Dia begitu bergairah, mempesona. Ini jelas obsesinya, aku tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari dia. Dia benar-benar menginginkan ini. Dia berhenti berbicara dan menatapku, "Kau mengerti, kan?" Bisiknya, suaranya lucu, hangat dan menggoda. Ia meneguk anggurnya, menatapku dengan tajam.

Pelayan muncul di pintu, Siwon secara halus mengangguk mengizinkan pelayan untuk membersihkan meja kami.

"Apakah kau ingin anggur lagi?"

"Tidak, aku nanti akan menyetir."

"Mungkin air?"

''Yes, please.''

Pelayan meninggalkan kami.

"Kau sangat tenang." Bisiknya.

"Bicaramu sangat bertele-tele."

Dia tersenyum, "Ada garis sangat tipis antara kenikmatan dan rasa sakit Kyuhyun. Aku bisa menunjukkan padamu cara mendapatkan rasa nyeri yang menyenangkan. Kau tak percaya padaku sekarang, tapi ini adalah apa yang aku maksud tentang kepercayaan.''

"Ya, aku akan mencoba." Aku merespon secara spontan, tanpa berpikir karena dia benar, aku percaya padanya.

"Baik." Dia tampak lega. "Sisanya hanya berupa rincian."

"Rincian yang penting."

"Oke, mari kita bicara tentang ini juga."

Kepalaku mengambang dengan semua kata-katanya. Aku seharusnya membawa mini disc-nya Henry supaya aku bisa mendengarkan lagi. Ada begitu banyak informasi, begitu banyak untuk diproses. Pelayan muncul kembali dengan hidangan kami, ikan cod hitam, asparagus, dan kentang tumbuk dengan saus belanda.

"Aku harap kau suka ikan." Kata Siwon ringan.

"Aturan, mari kita bicara tentang itu. Makanan adalah pembatal perjanjian?"

"Ya. Dapatkah aku memastikan bahwa kau harus makan setidaknya tiga kali sehari?"

"Tidak." Aku tak akan mundur dalam hal ini. Tak ada yang akan mendikte apa yang kumakan. Bagaimana aku bercinta, boleh, tapi makan, tidak bisa.

Dia mengerutkan bibirnya, "Aku perlu tahu bahwa kau tidak lapar."

Aku mengerutkan kening, "Kau harus percaya padaku."

Ia menatap padaku selama beberapa saat, dan dia rileks. "Setuju, Mr. Cho." Katanya pelan. "Aku menyerah mengenai makan dan tidur."

"Mengapa aku tak boleh menatapmu?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Itu hanya masalah tentang seorang Dominan/submisiv. Kau akan terbiasa."

"Mengapa aku tak boleh menyentuhmu?"

"Karena kau tidak bisa." Mulutnya membentuk garis keras kepala.

"Apakah karena teman Ibumu?"

Dia tampak bingung mendengar pertanyaanku. "Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?" Dan segera dia mengerti. "Kau pikir aku trauma karena dia?" Aku mengangguk.

"Tidak Kyuhyun, dia bukan alasannya. Selain itu, dia tidak akan menerima omong kosong itu dariku."

Aku cemberut, "Jadi tak ada hubungannya dengan dia?''

"Tidak, dan aku tak ingin kau menyentuh dirimu sendiri."

''Memangnya mengapa?"

"Karena aku menginginkan semua kenikmatanmu." Suaranya serak penuh tekad.

Aku mengernyit dan menggigit ikan cod, mencoba menilai dalam hati kelonggaran apa yang bisa aku dapat. Makanan, tidur, aku bisa menatap matanya. Dia akan menerimanya dengan perlahan dan kami belum membahas tentang batas lunak. Tapi aku tidak yakin aku bisa menghadapi lebih dari makanan.

"Aku sudah memberikan banyak hal untuk berpikir bukan?"

"Ya."

"Apa kau ingin membahas batas lunak sekarang juga?"

"Tidak saat makan malam." Jawabku cepat, nafsu makanku bisa hilang jika membahas itu sekarang.

"Kau ingin makanan penutup?"

"Ya."

"Kau bisa menjadi makanan pencuci mulut." Bisiknya penuh arti.

"Aku tak yakin aku cukup manis."

"Kyuhyun, kau nikmat dan manis. Aku tahu."

"Siwon, kau menggunakan seks sebagai senjata. Itu benar-benar tak adil." Bisikku, menatap tanganku dan kemudian menatap langsung padanya. Dia mengangkat alis, terkejut dan aku melihat dia mempertimbangkan kata-kataku.

"Kau benar, akan aku lakukan. Dalam hidupmu kau menerapkan apa yang kau tahu, Kyuhyun. Ini tidak mengubah betapa aku menginginkanmu, disini, sekarang!"

Bagaimana dia bisa merayuku hanya dengan suaranya? Aku sudah terengah-engah, darahku memanas mengalir melalui pembuluh darahku, kegelisahan menggelitikku.

"Aku ingin mencoba sesuatu." Dia mengambil nafas. Aku mengerutkan kening, dia hanya membebaniku dengan ide omong kosong untuk diolah pada saat ini. "Jika kau adalah subku, kamu tak harus berpikir tentang hal ini. Ini akan lebih mudah." Suaranya lembut.

Batinku merengut. Kau dapat melakukan ini, tapi bagagimana denganku? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Kurangnya pengalamanku seperti seekor albatros terbang di sekitar leherku. Mengambil asparagus, aku menatapnya dan menggigit bibirku. Kemudian dengan sangat perlahan meletakkan ujung asparagus dingin ke mulutku dan menghisapnya.

Matanya membelalak dan aku menyadari itu, "Kyuhyun. Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Aku menggigit ujungnya, "Makan asparagusku." Jawabku cepat.

Siwon bergeser di kursinya, "Aku pikir kau bermain-main denganku, Mr. Cho?"

Aku berpura-pura merasa tak bersalah, "Aku hanya menghabiskan makananku, Mr. Choi."

Tiba-tiba pelayan mengetuk dan tanpa diminta lalu masuk. Dia melirik sebentar ke Siwon, yang mengerutkan kening padanya tapi kemudian mengangguk, jadi pelayan itu membersihkan piring. Kedatangan pelayan telah merusak suasana.

"Apa kau ingin makanan penutup?" Siwon bertanya dengan sopan, tapi matanya masih membara.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku rasa aku harus pulang." Aku menatap tanganku.

"Pulang?" Dia tak bisa menyembunyikan kekagetannya.

Pelayan buru-buru meninggalkan kami.

"Ya." Ini keputusan yang tepat. Jika aku tinggal di sini, di kamar ini bersama dia, dia akan meniduriku. Sengaja aku langsung berdiri. "Kami berdua akan mengikuti upacara wisuda besok."

Siwon berdiri secara otomatis, memperlihatkan kesopanan. "Aku tak ingin kau pergi."

"Tolonglah, aku harus pulang."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau telah memberiku begitu banyak hal untuk dipertimbangkan dan aku perlu jarak."

"Aku bisa membuatmu tinggal." Dia mengancam.

"Ya, kau pasti bisa. Tapi aku tak ingin kau melakukan itu."

Dia mengacak-acak rambutnya, sangat hati-hati mengamatiku. "Kau tahu, saat kau jatuh ke dalam kantorku, untuk mewawancaraiku, yang bisa kau katakan adalah ya sir, tidak sir. Kupikir kau terlahir sebagai submisiv yang alami. Tapi terus terang saja, aku tak yakin kau memiliki sebuah tulang submisiv dalam tubuhmu yang lezat."

"Kau mungkin benar." Aku mengambil nafas.

"Aku ingin memberimu peluang untuk melakukan penyelidikan." Bisiknya, menatap ke arahku. Dia membelai wajahku, ibu jarinya menelusuri bibir bawahku. "Aku tak tahu cara yang lain, Kyuhyun. Ini adalah siapa aku."

"Aku tahu."

Dia membungkuk ingin menciumku tapi berhenti sebentar sebelum bibirnya menyentuh bibirku, matanya langsung melihat mataku, ingin minta izin. Aku menempelkan bibirku ke bibirnya, aku membiarkan tanganku bergerak atas kemauanku sendiri dan memutar ke dalam rambutnya.

Tangannya menggenggam tengkukku saat dia memperdalam ciumannya, menanggapi semangatku. Tangan satunya meluncur ke punggungku dan menempel ke dasar tulang belakangku sambil mendorongku ke tubuhnya. "Aku tak bisa membujukmu untuk tinggal?" Dia mengambil nafas diantara ciuman.

"Tidak."

"Habiskan malam bersamaku?"

"Dan tak boleh menyentuhmu? Tidak."

Dia mengerang, "Kau keras kepala." Dia menarik diri, menatap ke arahku. "Mengapa aku berpikir kau mengucapkan selamat tinggal?"

"Karena aku akan pergi sekarang."

"Bukan itu maksudku, dan kau tahu itu."

"Siwon, aku harus berpikir tentang hal ini. Aku tak tahu apakah aku bisa memiliki jenis hubungan yang kau inginkan."

Dia menutup matanya dan menekan dahinya di bibirku, memberi kami berdua kesempatan mengatur pernapasan. Setelah beberapa saat, ia mencium keningku, menghirup dalam-dalam, mencium rambutku kemudian dia melepaskan aku, melangkah mundur.

"Terserah kau, Mr. Cho." Katanya tanpa ekspresi di wajahnya. "Aku akan mengantarmu ke lobi."

 **-Fifty Shades of Choi-**

 **TBC.**

 **Cho Kyuhyun akan jadi tahanan Choi Siwon selama tiga bulan ke depan. Apa dia bisa bertahan?**


End file.
